Double Date
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: What would be any MaxRide/Twilight fangirl's dream is Carisa Coates' headache. The good news is, she found love. Bad news; she found it twice. Now Fang & Embry, the two boys she loves, are ready to take each other out just to have her. Pairing: Fembrisa?
1. Chapter 1

So, I believe those of you who've read all my stories and have been on my profile know of my two great loves:

Fang and Embry.

Well, one day, I had an idea for a great parody, in which a fangirl has to choose between the two. But, of course, I started thinking more and more about it, and suddenly, it wasn't a parody anymore.

Then, I started coming up with the plotline.

When I was done, I decided there was only one thing to do.

Never, ever write this fanfiction!

This story seemed totally out of the norm for me, plus, well, the plot.........It's not a bad plot, I just figured it was a bit too......I won't tell you. You'll have to read it.

Since, obviously, I'm posting it, anyway.

Why? Well, it stuck in my mind. I couldn't shake it out. Plus, I've never seen any fanfiction like this before (though, if there is, someone tell me. I want to read it!) so, I figured I could do something.....different.

And Double Date was born.

Fang: How touching. Are you done now?

Me: -sigh- Yeah...

Fang: Well, stick the ceremonial disclaimer up.

**Give Me a 'D'! D! Give Me an 'I'! I! Give Me a-Oh, forget it. It's a Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do not own Maximum Ride. If I owned Fang or Embry, I would not be writing a fanfiction about them.

Also, any resemblence of my town or anything in it to any other place is coincidential. And there is (as far as I know) no such place as 'Nashua, Mass'.

**Claimerness!:** I own Carisa and all other OCs. So there.

And though the 'i' in Carissa is pronounced like the 'i' in 'pig', Risa is pronounced 'Reesa'. Got it? Good.

Fang: Is that all?

Me: Oh, and Fang eats nargles for breakfast.

Fang: WTF?

* * *

Risa's POV

All stories have a beginning, and a story of true love has no end.

This is my beginning, or, more accurately, our beginning.

I'm sure you've heard of Fang's Blog. Who hasn't? At 14, Fang had made his Flock and their story the focus of the entire teenage world. I was one of the millions who followed him and his story, and, in turn, followed their leader, Max.

You know, all of us loyal blog readers could see it coming. Max and Fang, Fang and Max. It was a match made in Heaven, right?

Well, that's the thing about love _that_ young, it stays young.

They were 14. I mean, _really_, did we expect it to last? Of course we did. We were teens, too. We always think we know everything, that we're already grown up. You know what I mean. You know those couples that walk through the halls in school hand-in-hand, kissing in the hallways, claiming they're 'in love'. How many of them really are, how many really last? To truly be in love takes a level of maturity that the majority of us just doesn't have, especially at 14.

So, it shouldn't have been a surprise when they started to drift apart.

Max was out to save the world. She was a girl with a mission and nothing would stand in her way. Not even her Fang.

Fang was getting sick of it, if he were to be honest. They had gone from always on the run and in hiding to being out in the open, touring around, talking to world leaders and diplomats. Let's face it, Fang is neither a big talker or a socialite. It all began to wear him down.

So, one day, when Fang was 16, he disappeared.

That was it, no big goodbye, no warning whatsoever. Max just got on the blog one day and informed us that Fang had up and flew off into the sunset. That was that.

Of course, everyone got upset. Their were 'Missing: Fang' and 'Have you seen this bird-kid?' signs everywhere, but it did no good. Fang had disappeared into the night, never to be heard from again.

At least, until I ran into him.

It's not like I go out looking for famous mutant bird-teens every day or anything. I never considered myself, well, _extraordinary _enough for something like that to happen.

So, when I took my usual walk through the park after my weekly visit to the library, I never expected to find Fang himself.

Nor did I expect to find love.

Fang automatically caught my eye. I mean, if you saw this kid, you wouldn't take your eyes off of him, either. And the worst part would be, you wouldn't be able to say why. Fang just radiates the feeling that he's something...extraordinary. It's not obvious, but when you see him, you just know something's up.

I remember seeing him sitting on a park bench, watching the kids on the playground. He, of course, had some food in his hand. One of the nearby gas station's sandwiches, to be exact. He had a gym bag next to him that looked like he carried his life in it, which wasn't far from the truth.

Now, I told you he caught my eye, but it wasn't like I walked over to him and handed him my number. Ok, so he _did_ end up with my number, but there was a bit more to it than that.

So, I noticed Fang, as I like to put it 'appraised the goods', and stuck my nose back into my latest book, _The Horse Whisperer._

Meaning I didn't see the idiot kid on the skateboard.

Sure, we've got a law against kids skating on the sidewalk where people walk, it's just that no one pays attention to it. So it wasn't long before I was sprawled out on the ground, my books, schoolwork, and other necessites scattered everywhere on the ground, with some skater boy calling out "Sorry!" as he sped by.

I was soon scrambling to pick up both my things and my pride when, suddenly, someone's hand was held out in front of me.

"With the way those kids skate, it's the pedestrians who need helmets."

I looked up to see the kid from the bench holding his hand out for me.

Well, of course I did that typical girly reaction and blushed, taking his hand.

He lifted me up with ease, surprising me with his strength. He automatically bent down and gathered up my things for me. He didn't even give me a chance to try to help him pick up the mess. As he carefully placed my things back in my bag, he asked, "So, you're not hurt, are you? I'm sorry, I should've asked earlier."

He's apologizing? After helping me? "No, I'm ok. Thank you so much for helping me."

He handed me back my bag. "It was nothing. Just try to stay out of the way of rabid skateboarders, ok?"

I nodded and he started to turn to go. For some reason, i just couldn't allow it to end like this. "Uh, my name's Carisa, by the way. Carisa Coates. Most people call me Risa, though."

He turned around. "Oh, well...nice meeting you, Risa."

I somehow pulled off a smile. "Hey, don't I get your name?"

He hesitated for a second. "Nick."

"Well, Nick, I haven't seen you in town before. New?"

"Kind of...passing through."

"Oh, well..." I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down my number. A little nervously, mind you. This wasn't something I did often, take the initiative like that. There was just something about him that made me want to make him stay, just a little longer. "Here, in case you need someone to show you around." I handed him the piece of paper.

"Ummm...yeah, ok." 'Nick' had said, pocketing the paper. "Maybe I'll see you around." He said, turning to walk away again.

"Yeah, bye." I turned around myself and went my own way, never expecting to see this handsome, polite boy again.

So, when my aunt called me downstairs, telling me I had a visitor, and I came down to find this boy standing in my kitchen, I think I can be forgiven for becoming momentarily paralyzed.

He told me he'd decided to take me up on that tour. I asked him what he'd like to see.

"Anything." He answered.

So, I just shrugged and we went out, well, everywhere. We went to th best local diner for breakfast, went through the local shops, a chinese place for lunch, a tour of the city building, such as city hall, the library, and the community center, and then went to one of the pizza places for dinner. We ended up in the park where w'd first met, taking a moonlit stroll. Romantic, isn't it?

It was at that point I realized I'd spent the whole day going on about myself. I apologized for hogging the conversation.

"No problem." He answered. "I'm not much of a talker."

"Well, tell me something about yourself. As of right now, you could be a serial killer, for all I know."

He laughed. "I really don't know what to say about myself."

"Well, tell me one thing." I said. "Really, why did you decide to take me up on a tour of the city? I mean, it's not like Nashua, Mass. is the most interesting place in the world, and I'm not the most interesting person."

"I wouldn't say that. I think you're very interesting." He answered, smiling, and making me blush again. "But, I guess if you must ask....I....Well, I've....been by myself for a while and I've been avoiding people because I thought...I thought I wanted to be alone. I guess what I really wanted was to just be with different people. I'm....lonely."

Something told me this was the first time he'd told anyone this. For the first time, he seemed unsure of himself, almost self-concious.

"Well," I answered. "I've got nothing better to do most of the time. You can hang with me whenever."

"I think I'd like that."

I'm sure you've all gotten by now that this is one of those mushy love stories, so I don't need to go into the fact that, after hanging out a couple times, we got close. We started the whole dating thing. I remember that well enough. It was like he had never been on a date before, which, of course, was the truth. It was great, except it always seemed like he was...holding back. Like he didn't want to get too close. I couldn't understand why.

That was, until the night my aunt and I got into a fight.

It wasn't unusual for that to happen. Ever since my mom died, I'd lived with my aunt and, to put it nicely, we had conflicting personalities. I ended up storming out of the house and jumping into my old jeep. I drove to the outskirts of town where there was an old train bridge that spanned high over a large river. No trains went over this bridge anymore, so it had become a great easel for local grafitti artists. It was also a good place to think.

Now, I had never really known where Fang stayed, and he always gave me the feeling that it would be best not to ask. I would have never guessed he stayed at homeless shelters on some nights and out in the woods on others.

I consider it a blessing from God that he'd chosen to spend that particular night in the woods.

I was walking from one end of the bridge to the other. I had a handful of stones that I would randomly throw into the river as I walked. I wasn't paying a bit of attention to my surroundings, so when I heard someone say my name, it spooked me.

"Risa?"

Startled, I turned around quick and lost my footing.

And, of course, it was at that time that that particular part of the bridge decided to break.

I didn't have time to scream, to think to scream. I was suddenly falling, river getting closer and closer. I knew from living around it all my life was that that river was not only deep and fast, but bitterly cold.

I closed my eyes, expecting to be enveloped by the harsh river.

Instead, warm, ropy arms scooped me up and, suddenly, I was going up instead of down. I cracked an eye open.

"Nick?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Oh, are you ok? I thought you were unconcious."

"I'm fine, but, Nick, what's...happening?"

Suddenly, we weren't going up anymore. We had landed up near the other end of the bridge. He gently laid me down on the ground and sat next to me. "Does anything hurt?" he asked. "Nothing broken, right?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, but...." I finally got a good look at him in the dark. "You have...wings?"

"Yeah, maybe I should tell you...my name's not Nick. The name's Fang."

"I know who you are. Fang's Blog."

He nodded. "Yeah, everyone's heard of me these days. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just...well...I bet I freak you out, huh? A winged kid. I should just-"

I was barely listening to him. I reached out toward him, cutting off his little 'I'm sorry I'm a freak.' speech. I reached past his face and stroked one of those beautiful wings.

"They're so soft." I said, mesmerized. "Oh, Fang, they're beautiful."

And that's how I officially found and fell in love with the famous Fang.

But now, if that were the whole story, I would've stretched it out a bit more, huh?

It wasn't long before I found out that life is no fairytale. You can even go and find true love and life can still get turned on its head. You never can truly map out the unknown territory of the heart.

I found this out some months later.

* * *

Ok, so I know walking down a dark alley in the middle of the night probably isn't the smartest thing to do. I guess, though, when you've lived in the same city your whole life without ever being the victim of one crime spree, you get kind of cocky. Not to mention when you're on a high because you and your boyfriend just had the most awesome date at a nice restaurant, where you made your school's prom queen stare jealously across the room at you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was just humming to myself, thinking about Fang. Fang's strong arms, Fang's beautiful wings. The way he kissed...

I should've taken his offer to walk me home, but I thought my aunt would flip. She didn't like me going out anywhere with the opposite sex.

I had just finished whistling 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill, when something hit me from behind and, once again, I was sprawled on the ground.

But this time, it wasn't an innocent skateboarder.

I didn't have time to think, I just started struggling. My attackers were wearing masks of some sort, I never saw their faces. They grabbed my purse, which, luckily only had a few bucks and some chapstick in it. But they wanted more than my money. One of them started to grab for me, but I kicked him, well, where do we girls always kick them? This, unfortunately, pissed him off.

He drew a knife, pointing it at me.

And was promptly knocked out of the way.

The guy was thrown into the wall, probably knocked unconcious. The others began to close in, but my mysterious savior grabbed me, lifting me into the air like I weighed no more than a feather. He ran, leaving the attackers in his dust.

We were a couple blocks away before my savior finally placed me gently on the ground, under a street lamp.

And that's when we first looked each other in the eye.

And, once again, fate turned my life upside-down.

My savior stared at me for the longest time, making just the teansiest bit uncomfortable. I didn't like being stared at, especially the way he stared at me then, in shock. I'd had it.

"You gonna stare like that all day, or are you gonna say something?"

"Uhh." He finally got out.

I sighed. "How about we try a name?"

"Embry Call."

"Alright then, um, Embry. Thanks for saving me back there. Could've been a disaster without you."

"You're more than welcome, ahh..."

"Carisa. Or, just Risa."

"Risa."

He said my name like it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

I gave a kind of uncomfortable laugh. "I guess I should've let my boyfriend walk me home."

His face looked shocked for a moment when I said the word 'boyfriend', but he quickly covered it up. "I could walk you home, if you don't mind."

Well, I wasn't sure I wanted this stranger walking me home, especially with the way he was acting, but I didn't want to run into any more of my attackers, either, so I accepted the escort.

On the walk home, he finally started acting a little more normal, and I found that I really liked Embry. I found out we shared a bit in common, not to mention he had a wonderful sense of humor. I was almost sad to part with him at my door. As he left my side, I thought I felt colder, but I wrote it off as just being a cool breeze.

Like I could ever guess the truth.

Embry showed up again the next night, begging me to go for a walk with him. Of course I didn't exactly feel like going for a walk in the night with a guy I barely knew, but his begging and pleading finally got to me. Of course, as soon as we got to walking and talking, all my discomfort disappared. Like I said, we shared a lot in common, and his humor! It was after I'd recovered from laughing over one of his jokes that I noticed where we were. When I wasn't paying attention, we'd somehow walked off the sidewalk and onto a trail leading into the woods. I started to panic a little. I didn't really know this guy. Sure, he'd saved my life last night, but still, was taking a moonlit stroll with him in the woods, too far away for my screaming to be heard, really a good idea?

And that's when he did the most unexpected thing of all. He suddenly turned to me and announced that he was in love with me.

Ok...

He began explaining the whole imprinting thing, telling me about shapeshifters, vampires, indians, and wolves. Now I was really scared. Good news: I'm not stuck in the woods with a rapist or serial killer. Bad news: I'm stuck in the woods with a lunatic. I was just trying to think of a way out of this, when he said, "You don't believe me, do you?"

So honest little me nodded.

At that, he pulled off his shirt.

"Oh great." I thought. "I'm stuck in the woods with a lunatic nudist."

"You might want to step back a bit." Embry said.

"Oh, good!" I thought again. "He's gonna give me a fair chance to run for it!" I started to back up, still keeping my eyes on him, just in case.

Good thing I did.

As soon as I was a good maybe 6 feet away from him, he burst into a cloud of fur.

Well, yeah I freaked out! You would, too! I let out a small scream, falling backwards in surprise.

I suddenly noticed that, in Embry's place was a large dog. No, a wolf. A big wolf. A _huge_ wolf. And he was looking straight at me, wagging his tail.

Ok, so I'm a dumb sucker for cute, fuzzy animals. Sure, my new loony friend had just exploded, but look at the cute, big puppy! So, when this extra-large bundle of fur approached me, I put my hand right out to pet him. Then, I got a good look at his eyes.

"Embry?"

The big dog nodded once.

So now I had a shapeshifting vampire hunter after my heart. Though I now understood and couldn't deny this whole imprinting deal, I tried as hard as I could to make it clear to Embry that I was taken. I had Fang, I loved Fang, I'm sorry but you gotta drop this now! But, he wouldn't listen. He was almost cocky, confident that I would eventually dump Fang for him, that Fang could never be as good as him for me. He began to annoy me, but at the same time, I felt a sort of attraction to him. He would do all the right things, say all the right things, and boy was he hot! Both figurativly and literally. I began to have feelings for Embry, and automatically felt guilty. This was bad. Not for myself, but for Fang. I began to have doubts. If I really loved Fang, would I have these feeling for someone else? How was it fair for Fang to be with a girl who was falling in love with another guy?

So Embry finally got what he want. I tearfully told Fang it was over. He seemed to take it well, but then again, Fang was the master of hiding emotions. I barely slept that night, thinking of what I had done.

Luckily, Embry was great at raising my spirits. Soon, I was laughing again, going out again, this time with Embry's big, warm arm around me. I never could get Fang out of my mind, but I figured there was nothing I could do now. Without me, I doubted Fang would stick around in town. He was probably gone and I'd never see him again.

But, I've been wrong before.

One day, Embry and I were walking through the park, the very same one I met Fang in. We went by that same playground, and I happened to turn my head to that same park bench.

I let out a gasp.

There was Fang, my Fang, sitting there alone. And he did not look good. His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled. And he was just staring at the ground. When my eyes locked on him, he happened to turn his head and look my way. I couldn't bear it. For once, Fang was showing emotion. Sadness. And when he saw me and Embry walking there, his eyes suddenly looked almost dead, hopeless.

I had done this. I had done this to my Fang. My Fang that I loved.

I pulled myself out of Embry's arms and threw myself into Fang's.

And that's where the story really starts. That moment when I realized that yes, I love Fang. 'Cause you see, the problem was, I also still loved Embry.

Can you see where this could be a problem?

Ya know, 'cause not only is polygamy illegal in the U.S., but, well, let's just say, Fang and Embry both weren't willing to share.

It was starting to turn into a war over me. Embry saw that Fang wanted me back, Fang saw that Embry wasn't willing to give me up. I asked them for time to think this through, and they gave it to me....kind of. I was getting gift after gift delivered to me at home, at work, at school even! And everywhere I went, I was offered an escort. The worst of it would be when they'd both show up to walk me home. There would be days when I would have to jump in between them to prevent them from coming to blows. I couldn't take this fighting. Not between the two people I most loved.

I remembered during this time two different quotes my mother had told me before she died. The first was, "They say all is fair in love and war, but Risa, let me tell you, sometimes love _is_ a war." The second, "Risa, men just aren't born with common sense. They solve their problems with fists and insults rather than with a cool head. That's why God made Eve, to teach Adam common sense." Now, my mother may have been talking about fighting with my deadbeat father and about when I got punched by a boy when I was in the third grade but, taken out of context, it was like mom was giving me advice from beyond the grave. For Fang and Embry, love was a war, a war over me. But I was here to put some sense into this war, at least, as much sense I could. I wished my mother were here to help me, but some battles you have to fight alone.

So I dragged to two of them together and forced a truce out of them. Then I announced that, well, I still hadn't made a decision. Maybe just a little more time, I reasoned. I'd figure this out, I'd have to. It's not like I could leave these two in limbo forever, right?

Right?

* * *

Me: Wow, what a sappy love story!

Fang: You can say that again. Definitely not your typical stuff. Have you been reading vampire romance novels again?

Me: No, I haven't read those since I was a sophmore......Ok, well I skimmed through one the other day, but that doesn't count.

Fang: Sure......You made me sound pathetic.

Me: Fang, you are pathetic.

Fang: Really?

Me: No, kidding. But you're supposed to be kind of pathectically lovesick in this story.

Fang: I'm not pathetic.

Me: Oh, get over it.

R&R????


	2. Chapter 2

Fang: Do I get to be less pathetic in this chapter?

Me: Maybe...

Fang: Maybe?

Me: No.

* * *

Risa's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned. "Somebody want to get that?"

I felt Embry start to move beside me.

"No, not you, Bry. Last time you went to turn off the alarm clock, we had to get a new one. When I said 'somebody' I meant Fang."

Embry sighed and fell back on the bed. I felt Fang move on my other side, shutting the alarm off with a tap of his wing. He promptly curled back under the blankets, yawning.

Ok, so now you're wondering, "Weren't you gonna choose one of those boys? Get them out of 'limbo'?" Well, yeah, I was. Still trying to. Unfortunately, my mind refused to be made up.

So, now you're thinking, "Why are you all in the same bed? I thought those two despised each other! Hey, what about your aunt?"

Let me explain. I turned 18 and promptly got out of that house as fast as possible. I have my own apartment, so Fang and Embry can be here whenever they want, which is, well, they live here. Heck, they have nowhere else to go and there's no way I'm making them live on the streets. And as for the whole same bed and despising each other thing, well, they still hate each other, but, to get a chance to cuddle up to me, they'll put up with each other. Plus, they absolutely refuse to come in contact with each other, which isn't too hard. See, because of Embry's extreme body heat, sleeping next to him is close to impossible unless I throw all the covers off and have a fan or A.C. going. Of course, this had Fang freezing his butt off, so he took all the blankets and wrapped up in them, covering everything but the one arm he kept wrapped around me, careful not to touch Embry's.

And, in case you're wondering, none of the, well, _intimate_ stuff was going on. You have two guys who hate each other. Does not set the mood.

Now, here's a good question. How did I afford an apartment? Good job? Well, I do have a good job, in my opinion, but that's not how I got the apartment. You see, when I turned 18, I inherited my mother's stocks and any money they had collected over the years, plus all of her bank accounts. Things, I might add, that my jealous aunt had tried to get ahold of, but my mom had been too smart to let that happen. Her will was well written, and she had a good lawyer. Not to mention some damn good stocks. I was pretty much set. And yeah, I could get something better than an apartment, but I'm a bit of a penny-pincher. I like to keep it simple.

I'm sure when my mom wrote that will, it was just a precaution. She had never thought she'd be in a car accident. But, of course, life is unpredictable like that. I'd learned _that _life leason well.

I finally began to pull myself up in bed, stretching. "Come on, boys, bright new day, let's go. Work time."

Yeah, I made the boys get jobs. Teach them some responsibility, not to mention they needed time away from each other, and I needed my alone time.

"I think I'm sick." Embry muttered.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, sick of work."

I laughed. "Up, boy!" Embry had gotten a job as a security guard at the nearby mall. He got sick of dragging idiot teenagers out of the place, but he kept the job because of the food court discounts. Plus, he actually got to bust somebody once in a while.

"Yeah, go play rent-a-cop." Fang said, rolling out of bed and shutting off the fan.

"At least I'm not playing zoo keeper." Embry growled back.

"Boys!"

That shut them up.

Of course, Bocephus had to go and think I was calling him and jump up on the bed.

Bocephus was a doberman pincsher who Fang got for a fourth of his original price at the pet store he had gotten a job at. Yeah, believe it or not, Fang actually can have a soft spot for animals, as long as they're taller than a cat and don't speak anything other than animal noises. Bocephus, or Bo was unwanted, so Fang took him in, knowing I wouldn't mind. Like I said, I have a soft spot for furry creatures myself. I think Fang kind of hoped Bo would take his side and kind of hate Embry, but Bo was like me. He loved them both equally.

Which Embry sometimes resented.

"Get him off of me! Yuck!"

"What, Embry? Didn't think you of all people would mind a little dog drool."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, cut the crap and get Bo off of Embry."

Fang resentfully pulled Bo off.

"I'll go start breakfast. You two work out getting dressed." I started to turn to go, but stopped. "And Embry, please don't throw Fang out of the room again. He has the right to get dressed in here, too." I shut the door behind me, sighing.

Yeah, I realized this was crazy. These two guys hate each other. Sometimes I wondered how I had let this happen. I had always been a pretty grounded girl, I had never let any guy mess me up. One girl at my school freshman year got beat up by her boy and dumped. She kept claiming she was 'in love' with him and chasing him around, even after he beat her up again. Ever since then, I'd promised myself I wouldn't let a male get in my way or have me going 'ga-ga' over him. But, at the time, I'd been talking about one guy at a time. This was two against one.

Plus, I had never met Fang or Embry then.

There were times when I wish I could postpone my choice indefinetly. Keep both my boys forever.

Then, there were times like this.

"Hey!" I heard Fang yell.

I turned from where I had just finished buttering a piece of toast. "What's going on in there?"

Fang started to yell something, but Embry yelled over him. "Nothing!"

"Ha, ha, hilarious, Bry." I called back, walking towards my room. "Whatever you're doing, let him go."

I heard Embry sigh and open a door. A few seconds later, Fang burst out of my room, dressed, but disheveled. "That bastard locked me in the closet!"

Poor Fang. He was strong, but he just didn't have Embry's bulk. This kind of stuff happened fairly often.

"Embry, apologize."

Embry popped out of the bedroom. "I'm sorry you're a closet emo."

"I'm not emo!"

I sighed. Sometimes dating these two was like raising a couple of 4 year olds.

"Guys, just chill out and come eat."

It was a good thing I had all of mom's money. It took a lot to feed these two big eaters sometimes. They could both eat a whole box of cereal in the morning, plus eggs and toast. I had to keep the kitchen well stocked.

"Hey." said Embry. "Did you see that 'Bizarre Food' show where that dude ate Guinea Pig brain?"

Embry was great for coming up with random conversation sometimes.

"Yeah. He sucked the brains out. Ew."

Fang sighed, putting his cereal bowl down. "Well, there goes my appetite."

I laughed. "Hey, Fang, you should bring back some Guinea Pig for dinner."

He shook his head, smiling. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah, bring back some bird, too." Embry said slyly. "Birds are yummy."

Fang glared. "I'll bring you some freaking rat."

"After I fill it with rat poison." He added, muttering.

I could feel the tension rising. "Time for work!" I announced, standing and clapping my hands. "To the Risa-Mobile!"

The 'Risa-Mobile' was my jeep, and I was the only one who drove it. I drove the other two to work. Today happened to be Fang's turn to ride shotgun. I made them take turns. Heck, I wasn't stupid enough to stick them both in the back!

After I dropped them off, I made my way to the book store I worked at, Marygold's.

I loved Marygold's, or Goldie's, bookstore. I started coming here after my mom died, needing a quiet place to think. I'd made friends with Goldie, and when I told her I needed a job, she'd handed me a nametag and asked when I could start. Her place was the best hang-out. Not only did she have shelves upon shelves of every book imaginable, she had all kinds of little places set up where you could just sit and read, places with cozy chairs and comfy bean-bags. I was in Heaven here.

And, if you got hungry, you could hop next door to her husband's business, Vinny's Pizza. This couple made a killing with those two businesses.

My job here was pretty simple. Stock books and, if someone came in, help them out and run the cash register.

And when I had free time, read the new releases. Sometimes, we were asked to read a new release and write a short review for it, which was posted on a bulletin board by the desk. Great way to find some good summer reading.

I was just getting through the first chapter of the newest _Blue Bloods Series_ book, when Goldie walked in, her long, brown braid still swinging from the breeze from outside.

"Hey, Risa, honey, how are those two boys of yours today?"

Yeah, Goldie knew the basics about my guys. She, of course, didn't know about the wings and the wolf-changing thing, but she knew about my love triangle with them and was one of the few who seemed to understand.

"Better. I think the natives are getting used to us now. Less staring."

"They're just jealous, hun."

"Yeah, right. 'Freaked out' is more like it."

The people around here just couldn't quite grasp the fact that I, a quiet, goody-goody bookworm, was _living_ with _two_ guys. And I bet you can just guess what kind of rumors had flown about me. I'd learned to just ignore it.

She just shrugged. "How's the book going so far?"

"Well, I'm only on chapter one, give me some time!"

She laughed. "Take your time, honey, I'm going over to Vinny's to get one of his sandwiches. You want one?"

Besides having the most awesome pizza, Vinny's made the best subs in town. Subway had nothing on him. "Definitely!"

"Back in a sec."

When she came back, we discussed my relationship issues over sandwiches. It was one of our four main conversation topics. My relationship, her husband and his crazy family (mainly, his mother, who she called 'Woman Hitler'.), the latest town gossip (as long as it wasn't about me.), and books.

"So, still completely torn in two, I'm guessing."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I just can't choose between one or the other. Some people say I just need to pick the one of them that 'fits' best, but they both fit."

"Maybe you need some time away from those two." She suggested. "You might be able to think about it better without them both there."

I laughed. "Yeah, like I could just leave those two to fend for themselves." There were three reasons I couldn't leave. One, they would probably pine away, waiting for me, maybe even hunting me down, two, they couldn't cook for themselves, so they'd starve.

Three, they'd probably kill each other, thinking the survivor would get the girl.

Who ever said chivalry was dead?

Wish it was....

She just shook her head. "Those two boys of your's make the Woman Hitler look almost sane. Almost." She smiled, getting up and picking up her trash. "Well, I'm going to go back to the house and see if the shipment's come in yet." Goldie and Vinny's basement had been converted so that all the bookstore book shipments could be delivered and sorted there.

"Alright, I'll hold down the fort. Happy book sorting."

"Yeah, you too." She turned to leave, then stopped. "Honey, you know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"Stop trying."

"What do you mean?"

She turned back to me, smiling. "Honey, the way you've always talked about those two boys, well, I think they're both your better half. So, just stop trying to choose between them."

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah, and then I can watch them kill each other. Goldie, they don't want to share."

She sighed. "I know, hun, I know. But they both really love you. And you know how I know that? 'Cause they're still with you. If one loved you less, he would've left by now. But, they've both stayed, even swallowing their pride to stay with you. I think if you chose them both, it would work out somehow. They wouldn't risk breaking your heart by starting a fight over it."

I sighed. "You make it sound so easy, Goldie."

She laughed. "Honey, love is _never_ easy."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Fang: Stupid Embry.

Me: Closet emo.

Fang: Shut up......Guinea pigs?

Me: I was actually watching that episode of Bizarre Foods when I wrote this.

Fang: I wonder what Guinea Pig tastes like...

Me: Me too. Bet it doesn't taste like pig.

Fang: Maybe kind of like rat?

Me: We should go down to Ecuador and try it.

Fang: Yeah, I'll fly.

Me: You know, we're either gonna gross someone out or we're gonna piss off a touchy vegetarian if we keep this up.

Fang: Not all vegetarians are touchy.

Me: Yeah, but I know one of the ones that is, and she's psycho.

Fang: Got it.

Read, Review, Recycle! (No idea what you're recycling, but I'm sure you'll figure out something.)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oooooo.....American Idol's on!

Fang: Soooo exciting....

Me: Well, it's better when they have all the crappy singers.

Fang: Agreed.

Me: And that Norman Gentle guy is awesome.

Fang: Huh?

Me: You have to watch.

Fang: I don't think I care that much.

Me: Let's get on with the story, then!

Fang: Oh, goody. We get to go from American Idol to sappy love stories. Joyous.

* * *

Risa's POV

Embry was already waiting for me when I pulled up in front of the mall's main entrance. He hopped into the front seat and promptly pulled me into a kiss.

Kissing Embry could be described in three words: Wild, Exciting, and Warm. Addicting could probably fit, too.

He finally stopped to catch his breath. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, Bry."

He started to go for another kiss.

"Embry?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"We need to go pick up Fang."

He sighed and relunctantly let me go. "You know, we could just leave him there. He can sleep on a perch in the bird room. Bet he'd be comfortable."

I smiled. "Alright, good idea. And you can sleep in one of the dog kennels so I can have the bed to myself."

"Oh, _funny_, Risa. Pick on the poor, defenseless, dog-boy."

"Embry Call, you may be many things, but you are _not_ defenseless."

We finally made it to the pet store, where Fang was waiting outside, a bag of Bo's dog food in hand. He threw it in and climbed in the back.

I turned around to face him. "Hey, Fang. Couldn't get the Guinea Pigs for us, huh?"

"It's not Guinea Pig season. They're not ripe." He joked, leaning forward. He planted a small kiss on my lips. But, with Fang, that was just an appetizer.

Kissing Fang could be summed up in four words: Long, Strong, Loving, and equally Addicting.

I suddenly heard Embry clear his throat. I relunctantly pulled away from Fang.

"Alright, guys. Destination: Home."

As soon as we got in the apartment, Bocephus jumped Fang, who was carrying the dog food.

"Hey, boy! Down! You'll get fed! 'Jeez, you'd think we starved you!"

Embry just laughed and went to take his usual place on the couch.

I went over to the kitchen to start dinner. "What'll it be, guys? Pork Chops and Applesauce or Chicken Parmesan?"

"Pork Chops and Applesauce!" They both answered.

Fancy eaters we are not.

I was almost done with the pork chops, when I heard Embry's cell phone go off. I watched him pull out the phone, check the number, and place the phone down on the table.

I sighed. "Embry, just answer it.

"No."

"She's probably worried about you."

"So?"

The entire reason Embry was here was because he and his mom had been fighting. One night, he just got fed up with her and left. The rest of his pack tried to convince him to go back, but he refused, and left. Basically, he just wandered cross-country and eventually ended up here. The rest is history. Lately, Embry's mom had been calling his cell phone, which he'd been trying to ignore. The constant ringing was starting to get on my nerves.

And Fang's.

"Will you just answer your Goddamn phone already!" Fang yelled.

"Why don't you go shove one of those feathers up your-"

"Boys!"

Once again, raising four year olds.

After I calmed them down, I called them over for dinner. About fifteen minutes into pork chop Heaven, Embry's phone went off again, and, once again, he checked it and placed it on the table.

I saw Fang's jaw twitch. He'd had it, and so had I.

"Oh, that's it!" I said, reaching across the table and grabbing the phone.

Embry reached over to stop me. "Risa, don-"

I opened the phone and pressed 'Answer'.

"Hello?"

"Ummm....Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Call? Embry's mom?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"You're son's girlfriend." I answered. "Who finally got sick of listening to the constant ringing."

Shocked silence for a second. "O-oh?"

"Yeah. So, would you like me to take a message for him?"

"Sure."

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him...I'm sorry. I'd like for him to come back and work things out. I love him. Also, Jacob's been calling like mad and he sounds worried. He should call him, too."

"Ok, so you're sorry, you love him, you want him to come back and work things out. Plus, Jake's calling you and freaking out, so Embry should call him. You got that, Bry, or would you like to speak to your mother yourself?"

Embry was waving his hands, and shaking his head.

"Ok, have it your way."

"Embry's there?"

"Yeah, he's stuffing his face full of pork chops. Hey, Ms. Call, don't worry, he'll be there."

Embry had a look of utter shock on his face. Fang, meanwhile, looked smug.

"He will?"

"Yep. Now don't worry. We'll be there A.S.A.P. Can't wait to meet you. See ya!"

"Bye..."

I flipped his phone shut.

"Are you crazy?!" Embry exclaimed. "I'm not going back there by myself!"

I smiled, grabbing more applesauce. "Of course you're not. Didn't you listen? I'm coming with you."

Fang's face fell.

Embry grinned. "Oh, _you and I_ are going."

I nodded. "Yep, you and I and Fang."

Embry frowned. Fang grinned.

My, how their emotions switched back and forth.

Dinner was pretty quiet after that, the boys thinking, brooding, and basically not being very good for conversation. I finally sighed, getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

Really, what _had_ I been thinking? I remembered this one little thought in the back of my head. It had thought that maybe a little cross-country road trip was just what we needed. I could get away from the apartment, from the city, work, the monotony of our lives. Just relax. I could get time to spend a little one-on-one time with each of them. Maybe then, finally, I could make a decision. It never occured to me that this could be, oh, say, the _stupidest, most rash, and most ill thought-out _plan I'd ever come up with in my entire life! I mean, really, what was I getting myself into? Stick those two in a little RV and drive all the way to freaking _Washington_ to meet Embry's mother, whom he was not at all comfortable about seeing. This could easily turn into a nightmare.

But, it was a little late now, huh, Risa?

I rushed off to the living room and dialed the one person who may be able to make some sense out of this.

"Hello?"

"Goldie?"

"Hey, Risa, hun, something up?"

"Yeah, I need your opinion on a stupid, rash decision I just made."

"Those are my specialty. Shoot, kid."

I told her about the whole, idiotic idea. "So, Goldie, what do you think?"

"I think you should do it."

"Seriously?"

"Honey, you need to learn to follow your instincts instead of your brain more often. If you're instincts are telling you to go on a crazy road trip, go, girl!"

"I hope you're right, Goldie..."

"You have as much time off as you need. Tell the boys to get as much time off as they can. If they end up losing their jobs, they can work for me for a while"

"Thanks, Goldie."

"Go to bed, hun. Rest up and start planning your trip tomorrow. Have fun with it."

After I hung up with Goldie, I curled up on the couch. Bo came over and nudged my hand with his cold nose. I scratched him behind the ears.

"Well, Bo, I guess I'm taking an impromtu road trip that may lead to the loss of what's left of my sanity. Thoughts?"

Bo just looked up at me and barked.

* * *

Awww...I was just watching Taylor Swift sing 'Love Story'! I love that song!

Fang: -is gagging because of the over-amount of sappy romantics-

Me: Don't worry about Fang. He be fine as soon as he coughs up the featherball.


	4. Chapter 4

Updateness!!!!

Since this story has a total of 4 reviews......

Not that I'm complaining! Really! Just mentioning! 4 is my favorite number!!!

......

They really hate it, Fang!! Why, Fang, why???

Fang: -grabs herring and whacks me with it- Get ahold of yourself!! You _**do not**_ complain about reviews!!

Me: I know, Fangy.....

Fang: Then why are you having a breakdown?

Me: B-because...

Fang: Because...

Me: I lovest my story!!!!

Fang: -pats hand- I know, I know....

Me: -huggles- HA!!! I got Fang to be nice to me!!!!!!! -muchos huggleness-

Fang: Grrrrrr........

* * *

Risa's POV

_Headin' up to San Francisco  
For the labor day week-end show  
I've got my hush-puppies on  
I guess I never was meant for glitter rock and roll  
And honey I didn't know  
That I'd be missin' you so_

Come Monday, it'll be all right  
Come Monday, I'll be holdin' you tight  
I spent four lonely days in a brown L. A. haze  
And I just want you back by my side

As Jimmy Buffett's 'Come Monday' played, I tried to sing along, it being one of my favorite songs.

Unfortunately, my boys weren't exactly singing back-up.

"Hey! Fang! Turn around!"

"Why?"

"Just want to make sure you're not cutting yourself over there, _buddy._"

"Why don't you shove it and grow up, dog-boy?"

"Why don't _you_ get out of denial and come out of your closet?"

"Boys!" I yelled. "I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I'll....I'll....Oh!"

It wasn't like I could threaten to turn the RV around. Not only would they not mind, but I wasn't even sure I could get this monster to turn. I couldn't threaten to hit them, both were stronger than I was. They'd just laugh. God, I was getting frustrated!

Luckily, sensing my anger, they both shut up. For a while...

"You know, there are vampires where we're going..."

"So?"

"Well, I bet you'd make a good snack for them..."

"They don't feed off people. I heard you tell Risa that."

"Bet I could get them to make an exception..."

I felt like whacking my head off the dashboard. Instead, my eyes moved to Bo, who was lying on the floor nearby. "Sick 'em, boy."

He looked at me as if to say, "What do you want _me_ to do? I have as much chance of beating those to up as you do."

I sighed and flicked my eyes back to te road, trying to ignore my unruly passengers. We were only one full day into this road trip from Hell, and I was already starting to lose my mind. What with the boys fighting, plus trying to manage the R.V., who I had 'affectionately' named 'The Monster', I was sure I'd have to look up the closest local psychologist when we got to Forks, if I didn't have to check myself into a mental ward. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

"You are such a freaking loser!"

"At least I'm not a freaking freak."

"You turn into a wolf, dumbass. That's pretty freaky to me."

"At least my Pack will still run with me. Your Flock, on the other hand-"

"Guys! Shut up or else!"

They shut up again. But, as usual, it was only temporary.

"See? You made her angry."

"_I_ made her angry? How about you, you little-"

Oh, I'd had it!

"_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Nintey-nine bottles of beer_!"

"Risa?"

"_Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!_"

"Ok, Risa, I think we get-"

_"Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, Ninety-eight bottles of beer!" _

"Ahh! Risa! Make it stop!"

_"Take one down, pass it around, ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall!"_

"My brain is turning to mush!"

_"Nintey-seven bottles of beer on the wall..."_

* * *

Around fifteen bottles of beer, we finally pulled into a Motel that actually had a freaking vacancy. Yeah, I know, we have an R.V., we could sleep in there, but not only could we not find a campground or place like that to park it, but we were already out of food. I had stupidly not gone shopping before we left, so we had decided to just find a Motel with free breakfast and go shopping at a nearby store in the morning.

While Fang walked Bo over to a nearby grassy area to 'relieve himself', Embry and I went into the office to book the room for the night. Embry had his arm both protectively and possesively around me as we walked in. I might have given him a piece of my mind about his possesivness if it hadn't been so chilly out. Right now, I just appreciated the warmth.

The guy behind the counter in the office looked like he was in his 30s with black hair and slightly tan skin. He was watching a little portable T.V. when we came in, but the second he caught sight of Embry, his jaw dropped. I had become used to people being slightly shocked by Embry's large size, but never to this degree. I couldn't understand it until the man stood up, trying to pull himself together. The poor guy couldn't be more than five feet tall! No wonder he was shocked. He'd probably hurt his neck trying to look up to talk to Embry!

I decided to save him the neck pain, shrugging out from under Embry's warm embrace and walking up to the counter. "Hello, I'd like to book a room for the night."

It took him a second to speak. "Y-yes. Do you have a credit card?"

I pulled the card out of my pocket and slid it across the counter to him.

"Alright, Miss. Would you like a smoking or non-smoking room?"

"Oh, non-smoking!" I couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke. Made me gag. Probably something to do with my mom making me hold my breath every time we went by a smoker when I was little.

"Alright, we have a two-bed room available. Will that be alright?"

_Two_ beds. _Three_ of us...Crap. "How big are the beds?"

"They're...uhh...good size. Ummm..." He tried to stretch his short arms big enough to show me. Obviously, no one had ever asked him how big his beds were before.

I sighed. "It's fine, it'll work. We'll take it." I was already trying to figure out how to work this out. Hopefully they really were 'good-sized'.

We paid for the room and headed back out into the cold. I pulled Embry's arm back around my shoulders as I looked around for the rest of our merry road-trip crew. "Fang?" I called. "Bo?"

"Maybe they were kidnapped." Embry said hopefully. I glared at him.

"Oh, fine." He sighed. "Here, Emo-Kid! Here, boy! Stop cutting yourself behind the dumpster!"

Suddenly, a tin can flew by, whacking Embry in the head, cutting him. "Son of a-"

"Bitch?" Fang asked, stepping out of the shadows, leading Bo. "Embry, that's no way to talk about your mother."

Embry looked ready to kill Fang, the blood from his already-healed cut drying to his forehead. Fang just looked smug. I quickly stepped in between the two. "Ok, guys, let's talk about this room of ours..."

"Oh, yeah." Embry said, suddenly looking a bit happier. He stepped forward, putting his arm around me again. "The room only has two beds." He looked down at me. "And you're pretty chilly tonight, aren't you, Risa?"

"They have central heating." Fang said, stepping forward and putting his wing around me.

"I'm _hotter_ than central heating."

"Yeah, but she wants to be _warm_ not _burning hot._"

"So you think she wants a face full of feathers?"

"Better than a face full of dirty dog fur."

"Guys!" I yelled, pulling away from both of them. "If you don't cut it out, the two of _you_ can sleep in the R.V. and _I'll_ sleep in the room with _Bo!_"

Ah, silence.

"Now, we're going to go check out the room, _comprende?_"

_"Comprende."_ Embry answered.

"It's _comprendo_ you idiot." Fang said. "She says _comprende_, you answer _comprendo_." Embry looked like he was going to answer, but Fang butt in. "Forget it. Let's go check out the room before you butcher another language." He took me by the arm and started to lead me away, pissing Embry off to no end.

As Fang asked me which room we were in, I put my hand to my poor forehead.

I could feel the headache coming on already.

* * *

-huggles Fang- You're so nice.....

Fang: You're a heartless she-demon from the fifth layer of Hell.

Me: Awww....isn't he sweet?

Fang: You suck.

Me: Now he's talking dirty.

Fang:.......Ew. Anyone wanna save me?

Me: -cuddles-

R&R?

P.S. Before anyone says it....I KNOW FANG'S NOT EMO!!! Embry's just ragging on him, trying to piss him off. No one needs to point out Fang's actual lack of emoness...


	5. Chapter 5

After that strange Star Wars thingy I just wrote, I need to get back to normalcy....

Fang: Yeah, that was weird....

Me: But, I found out they finally made it so you can do crossover fics!

Fang: Awesome......except for the fact that this fic is now labelled Fang & Embry!!! It just sounds wrong....

Me: Hee hee hee....

Fang: What's the laughing about?

Me: It's just......funny!

* * *

Risa's POV

The boys just stared at the bed.

And stared.

And stared.

I took a running leap and jumped onto the bed. "Come on, you two! It's not _that_ small! I think we'll all fit."

Embry made a face. "I don't know...."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys..." I shivered. "Gosh, don't they have heat in here?"

Fang walked over and checked the heat. "Yeah, Risa, it's on..." He turned around, frowning to see that Embry had put an arm around me. He came over to the bed, putting a wing around me, careful to touch Embry as little as possible. "You ok, Risa?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just need sleep, guys."

The two nodded. "We'll take care of things, baby." Embry said. "You rest, you've been driving all day."

As they got up and started to take care of things, getting clothes out for the next morning, settling Bo down on the other bed for the night, setting the alarms, turning the T.V. on with the volume low, I was amazed by the way that, when they had a common goal (Me), they could work together so well. No fighting, just taking care of business. Why couldn't things always be this way? Why couldn't I have both my boys, in peace?

Oh, yeah, 'cause love sucks that way.

I was starting to doze off when I sensed the two of them standing over me. I opened one eye and looked up. "Come on, boys, I'm cold, we're all tired, so suck it up! Unless one of you wants to sleep with Bo...."

Fat chance of that. Bo's a bed hog.

Finally, I felt Embry crawl over and curl up on the side of the bed near the wall. Fang curled up on my other side. Ok, so maybe the boys had been right, it _was_ a bit of a tight fit. There was no way Fang and Embry could _not_ touch. Fang's wing, no matter how he moved it, was touching Embry in some way. And I could tell Fang was uncomfortable from the sudden extra heat he could feel coming off Bry. At the time, though, I could care less. I cuddled up with both of them, letting myself drift off.

* * *

"If you don't move that wing, I'm ripping it off and frying it up for breakfast."

"With what, your freakishly-high body temp?"

"Boys..." I croaked out. I just wanted to sleep...

"Why don't you go sleep with Bo? You can cut yourself over there in peace."

"How about I cut _you_ up?"

"Boys?" I said, a little louder.

"I dare ya to try. You'd probably just make a bloody mess to clean up."

"But yet, you call _me_ the freak."

"Boys!" I said as loud as I could. I thought I'd busted my throat for a second. Ow.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Sorry, Risa." Embry said, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought you were asleep." Fang added, taking my hand.

"I _was._" I said, sounding a bit bitchier than normal. "I am _tired._ I want to _sleep._ Can't you guys just stop fighting for _one damn night?!_"

Silence. Complete silence. The lack of fighting was almost strange.

But not so strange that I couldn't drift off into a very warm and comfortable sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a strange beeping noise. In my half-asleep stupor, I almost couldn't tell what the noise was. I finally remembered; the alarm clock. I groaned.

"Fang?" I squeaked out. Ow. I rubbed my throat. Oh, great, was I getting sick? Oh, God, you've gotta be kidding me!

I finally dragged myself out of bed and shut the alarm clock off. I was so chilly and tired, I just wanted to crawl back into my warm bed with my boys. My throat hurt, my whole body was stiff. I bet I had a fever. Beautiful.

I went into the bathroom and, how should I say this? 'Did my morning ritual'? Yeah. After that, I got a quick glance of myself in the mirror. Oh, uck. Pale, sweaty, hair plastered to my face. Yep, Risa, girl, you're sick.

I went back out in the main room, where Bo was already up, begging for food. I filled up his bowl, then turned to check on the boys. I smiled, stifling back a laugh.

In my absence, the two had curled up next to each other, not even realizing I wasn't there. Extremely funny, but also, extremely cute. Why couldn't they just get along like that? All three of us, together.

Since I didn't have my camera with me to take a picture, I just tried to burn the image of those two into my mind and switched the T.V. channel to the weather station. The weather would be sunny, they're doing an environmental investigation in the state capital, they'd caught some sicko spying on girls in changing rooms, and someone was caught selling drugs and fake ids. Well, at least it was sunny.

As I was just thinking of braving the cool morning air to go see if breakfast was served, the unthinkable happened.

The boys woke up.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!"

"I can't. YOUR FUCKING ARM IS HOLDING ME DOWN!"

"Well I'm practically eating your God-damned wing!"

"I'm gonna die of fucking heat stroke!"

"Boys, language." I croaked.

Suddenly, they were both quiet, though I could still hear them scrambling away from each other. "Risa, are you ok?" Bry asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sick. I went and got sick."

It wasn't long before they were both sitting next to me, arm and wing around me, asking me what they could get for me, if I needed anything, do I want to go back to bed. What wonderful thing had I done to deserve these two?

It wasn't long before I was curled up back in bed, Embry was over getting breakfast, and Fang was cleaning things up in the room and getting dressed. Once again, two guys who usually couldn't stand each other, working together for me. I wished it could stay like that forever.

As I was just starting to drift off again, though, a quite disturbing thought crossed my mind.

Who was going to drive the R.V.?

* * *

Yeah, that was kind of short. I'm just not inspired tonight...

Fang: -yawns- You tired, too?

Me: Yeah.....

Both: Zzzzzzz......

Me: -wakes up- Oh, but next chapter, I will hopefully be switching POVs so we can hear from one of the boys. -goes back to sleep-

R&RZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........................................


	6. Chapter 6

speekTheeofDevil : Yes, I randomly wake up to say update forshadowing-ness. And other forshadow-ness. Like, today, I woke up and decided that I would apologize to a friend that was mad at me and she would forgive me. Guess what? It happened! I can forsee the future!

Fang: Sure......

NadiaC : Ahhhh.....somebody else comes up with slash pairing when they're half-asleep. Interesting....

Fang: No, sick.

Me: He's slash-phobic.

Fang: Only when it involves me.

Me: Oh, so you read slash fics about other people?

Fang: No!

Me: Slash-phobic.

Fang: No, just straight.

Me: Don't make me find some way to punish you....

Fang: For what?

* * *

Fang's POV (Told ya someone else's would happen!)

"Do you _really _have a license?"

"Yeah." Embry spat. "Do you have a 'shut the fuck up' button?"

"Hey, I'm just wondering why you seem to think you're above the law.......and the speed limit."

"I'm fine!"

"Dude! You just ran through a red light!"

He glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "I read this article the other day in the paper where this guy was driven nuts by this freaking back-seat driver and tossed him out of the car. While they were on the highway. On a bridge."

"I just don't want you to kill us all in a roadway accident. At least, not while Risa's on board."

He growled and probably would've answered, but he had to put his concentration back on the road.....so he could swerve back into the right lane.

If Embry Call had a damn driver's license, he hadn't used it in a while. Or, it was counterfeit. His claim to having a license was the only reason Risa had said he could drive the R.V. Speaking of Risa, right now, she was sleeping on the couch/bed/thing with Bo lying on the floor next to her. She had felt pretty sick this morning, but now that she was asleep, wrapped up in every blanket we could find, she was starting to look better. Peaceful. God knows Risa could use some peace in her life after dealing with me and Embry all day. I knew how upset our fighting made her, but frankly, Embry pissed me off. Call me childish, but I was here first! Who gave _him_ the right to come in here and break us up? That's what he did. Risa _told_ him she was with someone, but he persisted anyway. And I was done with this 'imprinting' B.S. If he loved her, he should have left her alone when she told him to.

You know, a lot of people would say I should be blaming Risa. Makes sense, right? I can't bring myself to do that, though. Love's funny like that, screws up your thinking. Besides, Risa's all I've got. I ran off on the Flock. I know, I know, bright idea, Fang! I was just sick of the whole 'fame' thing. And Max. God, I loved her! Still do, in a way, but I had to let go. She was out to save the world, and I just started to, well, come last on her list. Maybe I was a bit selfish. Whatever. It was over, done, water under the bridge. Couldn't go back.

But let's be done with the mushy sharing of feelings before those 'emo' rumors about me start to have a thread of truth about them.

I heard a small 'bang'. "What was that?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Squirrel, I think."

"You sure it wasn't a small child?"

He flipped me off......almost flipping us off the road.

"Ok, that it!" I yelled. "Pull over, I'm driving!"

"Over my dead body!"

"We could arrange that. Quick and painless death, or slow and agonizing? I prefer slow and agonizing, but it's no feathers off my wings. Take your pick."

"You think you're so freaking funny, don't you, bird-boy?" Embry said angrily. "Sometimes, I think you _want_ me to strangle you."

I grinned. "Bring it."

And that's when we both noticed the blue lights flashing in the rearview mirror. A siren went off.

"Shit." Embry muttered.

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

"Is the cop a dude or a chick?"

"Do you always speak like a surfer dude in a crisis?"

Embry growled. "Just answer the question!"

I took a quick look. "Guy, or a really hairy girl. Hey, Embry, she could be a relative!"

He rolled his eyes, but ignored my comment. "Great, so that means flirtation won't work. Unless he's gay, then we can use you."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

The cop came over and asked Embry to 'please step out of the vehicle'. I listened to the conversation and had to resist the urge to bang my head against the dashboard.

"May I see your license and registration, please?"

"Ummmm.....I don't know where it is."

Nice, Embry, nice.

"You do know it's illegal to drive without a license and registration."

"Well, I might have the registration. I think it's under the seat."

Where was Angel when we needed her?

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?"

"Not fast enough. You caught me." Embry answered, laughing.

Oh. My. God. You _do not_ joke with the cop!

"You were going 30 miles per hour over the speed limit, young man."

"So?"

"So, that's illegal."

Embry sighed. "Look, officer. I have good reflexes, this R.V. is in good repair, and it's a stupid law anyway!"

And that's where Embry sealed our fate.

* * *

That last quote by Embry was based on what my Aunt's sister actually said to a cop.

"Officer, I have good reflexes, my car is in good repair, and it's a stupid law anyway!"

She got in big trouble. Don't mess with the cops, people.

Fang: Yeah, respect their authority.

Me: Fang, respect my authority!!!

Fang: Whatever....

Me: Respect it or else!

Fang: Or else what?

Me: Hee hee, nothin'.........

Fang: I'm scared....

R&R?


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to take this time to reply to reviews:

**'Chris':**

First of all, ahhh!! Anonymous review!!! Anonymous reviewers are wonderful people, too, but when you leave me something like this, which I want to reply to _so_ badly, and I can't, I go _crazy!!!_ Heck, I wasnt even going to update this chapter today, but, after that review, I had to!!!

Ok, so, about your review now. I never meant to be stereotypical, not in the least, and I'm sorry it came out that way. I just needed something to hit Risa, and frankly, that's something the skaters we have around here would do. We have some _really_ rude skaters around here, seriously. I realize, though, that maybe that was kind of stereotypical, so.....

**Everyone:**

Not all skaters are a bunch of rude idiots that run girls down on the sidewalk. Just the ones where I live, and probably not all of them, either. I've just had bad experiences with them. Remember, stereotypes suck! Heck, I should know that by now....

**Back to 'Chris':**

Once again, I'm sorry I made you angry. Gosh, I hope you read this now....Another note for everyone....

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

Please, (and I'm not accusing anyone of doing this, I'm just saying) if you _do_ have an account, and you want to either leave some criticism of any kind or ask a question, _please, please, please _log in!!! You have no idea how it drives me nuts when I have a review I want to badly reply to and I can't!! Really, if you have criticism, by the way, and you want to leave an anonymous review maybe because you don't want me to know who it is because you're afraid I'll be pissed or something, I _won't_ be pissed. I'll probably just reply and give you a good reason or, as I did with Chris up there, apologize for my stupidity. Once again, I'm not accusing anyone of doing this, I'm just saying, if you do, please try to log in!!! Or leave me _some_ way to reply, if you don't have an account! I love to reply!

**P.S. Chris:**

Chris is totally fine for a girl's name. I like it.

**NadiaC:**

-cow prods Fang- This is fun!

Fang: Ow!! Stop!

Me: -cow prods-

Fang: Stop it!!!!

Me: Ok......-cow prods-

Fang: What the f--k!!!!!!

Me: Heehee.....

Also, I'm not sure 'sighed' fits, either, but I'm not sure what else to use.....'groaned'?

**penelle:**

Ummmm......-cowers- I don't think I'll stick Max and Fang together in this one....

-all Fax lovers leave-

I'll tell you what on the Flock thing....I can promise that Nudge'll show up! I promise!

**A Note to All:**

I just get this funny feeling that, by the end of this story, no one's gonna like it......Oh well!

Oh, if you're a Fax person, wait for Fly By Twilight: The Pack's next update.

If you're someone who's looking for laughs, try Avian Flu's next update.

Fang: Anything else you'd like to add?

Me: Yep! -cow prods-

Fang: AHHH!!!

* * *

Fang's POV

So, I don't know how many of you have ever spent any time in or around a jail cell, but let me tell you something, it's not exactly a pleasant place. Especially when you've got to listen to Embry bitch from behind bars. Though, it was pretty funny to see him behind said bars.

"How about we just leave him here?" I asked Risa. "Have a lot more room in the R.V., more food.....Hey, instead of going to this 'Forks' place, we could go to, like, California. Arizona. Vegas..."

She rolled her eyes. "Fang, really. Look, I've got to work out Embry's bail, 'cause frankly, this officer's ridiculous."

"Heck, so is Embry, but, for some reason, we're still bailing him out."

She gave me a playful shove and continued to walk over to where the officer in charge of Embry's bail was. It wasn't long before fighting started. Risa was a strong believer in the barter system. She would barter anyone for anything. Including, obviously, a police officer for Embry's bail.

"Two-hundred is ridiculous. Just because he talked back?"

"He was driving erratically, he couldn't provide license and registration, _and_ he talked back."

"Two-hundred dollars, for those three little things? Now, really, _officer_, how is a poor little girl like me supposed to pay such a big bill like that?"

"Flirtation doesn't work here, madam. Either pay the money or wait for the trial."

I heard her groan. "I'll be back..."

As she walked by, she muttered to me, "Gay, obviously."

I put an arm around her as I escorted her out of the station. "Look at it this way, Risa. Embry put himself in this situation. He can deal with it."

"Fang.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know" I said, rolling my eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I had a feeling we'd be bailing Embry out somehow.

"I guess I should just go in there and pay the bail." Risa said as we made it to the R.V. "It's not like I don't have the money, but..."

But Risa was cheap. She admitted it herself. A self-proclaimed bargain hunter. I used to love watching her shop at the grocery stores. She had been on the verge of getting violent with a fellow shopper more than once. And during Christmas, she made her first stop the gun department, just so she had something to scare people with.

Suddenly, a grin spread across Risa's face. "Hey, Fang..."

I didn't like the sound of this.

"You know how you have that cool little 'turning invisible' power..."

"No way, Risa."

"But you could just-"

"I said no."

"Fang..."

"Carisa Lynn Coates, I said, no!"

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she put her forehead against mine. "Please, Fang?"

I grinned. "Flirtation doesn't work here, madam."

"Will this work?" She pressed her lips against mine.

I pulled my head away a bit. "No..."

She kissed me again. "Pretty please, Fang?"

"No..."

She kissed me again, this time, her hands ran through my hair. "Please...."

"N-no..."

I was suddenly pressed against something. Oh, yeah, the R.V. One hand still ran through my hair, the other rested on my chest, holding me to the R.V. It was amazing of how aware, yet unaware I could be while she was kissing me. I was totally unaware of the parking lot around me, or if there was anyone watching this scene. I _was_ very aware of the empty R.V. behind us, on the other hand.

"Pretty please, Fang?"

"Wha'?"

"Please?"

"Sure..."

Suddenly, she broke away. "Perfect! You'll break in tonight! Now, come on, Bo's gotta be fed." She let go of me and skipped off into the R.V.

I just stood, for about five minutes, frozen to the R.V.

God, I'm an idiot.

* * *

Yes, everyone, I do realize the irony here. I was just seduced into saving my girlfriend's _other_ boyfriend. And I realize how pathetic that is.

And I felt pretty pathetic right now, standing, invisible, in a hallway at the police station, waiting for the guy in charge of Embry's bail to walk by. It was a pretty simple plan. When the guy walked by, I had to _quickly_ grab his keys. _Quickly._ I had, after a couple years practice, gotten myself to a point where I could keep myself invisible when I moved, but only if they were quick, short movements. Anything long and drawn out didn't work.

I heard the keys jingling down the hall and began to brace myself. The officer came around the corner, humming to himself. He was twirling a pair on sunglasses in his hands. His keys hung loosly from his belt. You know, most police these days would have something_ holding_ their keys to their belt, but not this cocky guy. Well, I couldn't totally blame him. He wasn't expecting to be robbed by an invisible bird-kid.

To say the least, it was like stealing candy from a baby. The guy walked by, whistling and twirling his sunglasses, and I just reached out and bam! His keys were in my hand, and he was walking off, still whistling.

I stood frozen for a moment, waiting for something to happen. Shouldn't something have gone wrong by now? But no. Either I was a really good theif, or that guy was really stupid. I wasn't sure which one of these two facts was worse.

I moved as slowly as I could, trying to be visible as little as possible. It wasn't long before I made it to Embry's holding cell. I could hear him grumbling already. I checked in the room where Embry's cell was and, as soon as I saw that it was empty, ran in.

"Fang?" Embry said, looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Embry, I thought jail looked so damn nice that I'd join you." I said sarcastically. "I'm busting you outta here, dumbass."

"Why?"

I swear, I could punch that guy some times. Well, I had once. Sprained my wrist. "Do you _want_ to stay here?"

"Alright, alright, bust me out."

I unlocked the door and gestured from him to get his ass out. He just stared at me for a moment. "I never thought _you_ of all people would bust me out."

I rolled my eyes. "Risa forced me, ok? Now, let's get the hell out of here!"

Getting Embry out was a bit harder than getting me in. He was bigger, of course, didn't have the ability to turn invisible, and, frankly, was that skilled in the art of being sneaky. Soon, we were just stuck hiding in a closet.

"We need to get out of here before they realize you're gone." I whispered.

"You got any bright ideas, bird-boy?"

I watched out the crack of the closet door. There was an officer sitting at the desk outside. I noticed, behind the desk, an emergency exit. Perfect. But how to get there?

Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, can you do that 'phasing' thing?"

"Not with you in here. Unless you _want_ to get ripped to shreds. I wouldn't mind..."

"Remember I'm saving your ass. Anyway, if I need to get out, I'll get out. Just phase."

I opened the closet door slowly and shut it just as slowly behind me. I was automatically still, letting me blend into my surroundings. It wasn't long before I heard some scratching at the closet door. I quickly opened it and the overgrown furball stepped out, staring at me like I'd lost my mind. I quickly reached back in the closet and grabbed a rope I had seen. I reached down to tie it around Embry's neck.

He stepped back, growling.

"Embry, come on." I whispered. "I swear to God, I'm not going to strangle you. It's part of the plan. Now, cooperate!"

He finally let me put the rope, loosly, around his neck. I too the other end and began to lead him toward the door.

The officer looked up from his paper. "Hey-"

"Police dog in training." I said, waving.

Suddenly, his little radio went off. "We have an escaped prison from holding cell A."

The guy jumped up from his desk. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too." I muttered, letting him run by me. As soon as he was around the corner, Embry and I darted out the exit.

Risa already had the R.V. running. As soon as we were in, she sped off. Hell, I didn't know the Monster could go that fast!

I leaned over the driver's seat. "You're feeling better, huh, Risa?"

"Hell yeah!" She answered. "The adrenaline rush! We should do this type of stuff more often!"

I made a face. "Or....not."

* * *

And there ya have it, people!

Fang: We all know you just wrote that chapter so you could answer reviews.

Me: Oh, shut up. -cow prods-

Fang: STOP IT!!! NadiaC, you are a cruel person....

R&R? I love them! I love answering questions and comments! Go for it!


	8. Chapter 8

Oooo....Dinosaurs....

Fang: Saint, it's been a while since you last updated any of your stories. Don't you think you should?

Me: But....They have dinosaurs on the History Channel!

Fang: -sigh- Saint......

Me: Ok, ok! -watches T.V.-

Fang: SAINT!

Me: Right, right! So, in this installment of Double Date, uhhh.......Some stuff happens....

Fang: Like?

Me: Uhhh.....Seattle! They made it to Seattle!

Fang: Yay.

Me: I'll just.....start typing.

Fang: Good idea.

Me: WAIT! I want to answer reviews!

Fang: Make it quick!

Me: Ok!

**WorldWildlifeWings**

Cow prods are wonderful, no? -cow prods Fang-

Fang: No.

**penelle**

Just updatedc it! Or, by the time this is updated, I will have updated it.

**speekTheeofDevil**

Fang does not have a license. Why? Because he can't find a driving instructor stupid enough to give him one yet.

And yes, fo' shiz is fun to say! I say it to my Mom who then wonders what she's paying them to teach me in school...

Fang: Are you going to type the story now?

Me: Yeah, yeah.....

* * *

Risa's POV

So, after weeks of travelling while successfully avoiding the cops, we had arrived in Seattle, Washington. Finally.

We were sitting in a small restaurant, trying to get the waitress to bring us a fourth basket of bread. Obviously, it wasn't considered normal for three to go through three baskets of bread and an appetizer and still be hungry for more.

"Embry's hogging the butter."

"Well, Fang has all the damn bread!"

I rolled my eyes, tapping my fork against the table, annoyed. "Do I seriously need to put you two in a time out?"

"I could put Fang in a permanent time out." Embry offered.

Fang just flipped him off.

"You wanna go, freak?" Embry snapped back at him.

"Well, Embry, I never knew you could have such a temper!"

I jumped, hearing the voice behind me. Embry was staring up at the speaker. "Hey, Bells..."

I turned around and...damn! People shouldn't be allowed to be that beautiful! I didn't even want to look at the girl, Bells. Looking at her could bring up a list of jealousy issues I didn't want to get into. The guy she was with, though....There is a God, and one of his angels is missing. I barely realized I was gawking at him until the girl waved a hand in front of my face. "Dazzled?" she asked.

I blinked. "You could say that."

"Risa, this is Edward and Bella Cullen." Embry said. "Edward, Bells, this is Carisa, or Risa, Coates."

"What about your other friend?" Edward said, speaking for the first time and nodding towards Fang. God, did he have a beautiful voice!

"He's not a friend." Embry stated, earning a glare from Fang.

"Edward and Bella, this is Fang." I said, in another attempt to keep the peace. "Fang, meet Edward and Bella."

"Yeah, you've met him, now bite him." Embry muttered.

"Bry...." I said warningly.

Suddenly, Edward laughed. Music to my ears again. "Well, isn't this an interesting love triangle?" I raised my eyebrows. How did he know?

Suddenly, he grinned at me. "How about you guys get your food to go and we'll go somewhere and tell you how I know."

All the stuff that Embry had told me about the vampires in Forks came flooding back to me at that point. Oh, _that _Edward! Suddenly. I felt slightly violated. _"Out of my head, vamp-boy."_ I thought to him.

He just grinned again.

* * *

So, you're dating....both of them?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "They were having a 'Buy one, get one free' special at eHarmony and I just couldn't resist." I joked.

"And he's that Fang kid." Bella added, pointing to Fang. "The missing bird-kid from the blog."

I nodded again.

Bella sat back, whistling and shaking her head. "You're almost worse into this 'mythical creature love triangle' thing than I was with Edward and Jake. At least I wasn't trying to date _both_ of them."

I shrugged. "You're probably smarter than me."

"Nah." She said, shaking her head. "It was easier for me. I was only really in love with one of them. I see you have a real choice to make here."

"No kidding." I said, looking over towards my boys. We were sitting on the ground at a park, gorging ourselves on our restaurant food. Embry and Edward seemed to be holding some kind of conversation. Fang was leaning up against the tree by himself. Well, not totally by himself. Bo was sitting next to him, getting a good scratching behind the ears. Fang had his laptop in his lap, deep into whatever he was looking at.

"Excuse me for a sec." I said to Bella, getting up from my spot and brushing crumbs off my jeans. I walked over and plopped down on the grass next to Fang.

I leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder, and looked at the screen. He was checking the blog.

"Why don't you just...contact them, Fang?"

He just shook his head.

"You even still have the password to the blog. You could just-"

"Risa, it's not that simple." he said. "I ditched them after I promised I wouldn't. I don't think they'd welcome me back with open arms."

I planted a small kiss on his cheek. "You're too cynical, Fang."

"If you'd had my childhood, you'd be cynical, too."

I was about to answer, when I was cut off by a yell.

"YOU WERE ARRESTED?!?!?!"

Guess Bella found out about our little 'adventure'.

"Bells, it's ok. Those two broke me out."

"How...?"

"Well, Fang can do this thing where he turns invisible, and Risa drove the getaway R.V.-"

"YOU BROKE OUT OF JAIL?!?!?!"

"Well.....kinda, yeah."

She stared at him with a complete look of disbelief. "Embry Call, what has gotten into you?"

Embry looked down at his food. "Corned Beef sandwich on Rye." He answered, grinning.

Bella rolled her eye. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Edward, meanwhile, seemed quite amused by the whole thing. He smiled at me. "I like how you've brought out Embry's more sarcastic side, Carisa."

"Just Risa." I said back, blushing slightly at the compliment from the stunning vampire. His complete hotness combined with whatever vampire attraction powers he had were totally unfair to a poor girl like me.

Edward's smile suddenly widened.

Remembering his other powers, I quickly imagined a big, red 'Get Out' sign in my head.

He may be hot, but that whole 'mind-reading' thing's a bitch.

* * *

Seth's POV

I was down at First Beach being entertained by Claire, who was busy burying Quil in the sand. She was just about to slap a piece of seaweed on his forehead, when I spotted Jake running towards us.

He slid to a halt, almost tripping over the buried Quil. "Embry's in Seattle."

I grabbed Jake a soda out of our cooler and tossed it to him. "Awesome. And is he bringing his new girlfriend?"

He nodded, suddenly grinning. "Oh, yeah, he's bringing her. But guess who else he's bringing..."

"Jake, come on, cut the guessing games." Quil said, trying to extricate himself from the sand. "Who else is he bringing?"

"Well," Jake started. "He's bringing the new girlfriend....and her boyfriend."

"Ummmm....what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it seems that when Embry imprinted on this girl, she was already taken." Jake explained. "And the girl hasn't exactly gotten around to dumping the other guy yet."

"But she's dating Embry." I said.

"Yep."

"With the other guy."

"Uh-huh."

"And Embry and the other guy are ok with this?"

"Well, they're putting up with the situation. Until she can choose one of them, that is."

"Wow." I said, trying to get my head around the whole situation.

"Well, we can't let Embry stay stuck like this." Quil said now, trying to dust sand of his clothes. A useless attempt, since Claire kept throwing sand back at him.

Jake nodded. "Maybe we could help this girl realize how perfect Embry is for her. He did imprint on her, after all."

"Definetely." Quil agreed. "Maybe she just needs a little help breaking away from the other guy."

"I feel bad for the other guy." I said, grabbing a can of soda.

"Hey, it happens." Quil said, shrugging. "Look at Sam, Emily, and Leah's situation."

"Yeah, and look how Leah turned out because of it." I added. "Personally, I don't want to get into the whole thing. _I'm_ not going to be the cause of the other guy's wrath."

Suddenly, Jake snapped his fingers. "Idea! We can hook the other guy up with Leah!"

I stared at him. "First of all, I would never sentence _anyone_ to any time with Leah. Second, she's in college, remember?" Leah had decided to get away from Forks for a while and try a State University.

"Well.....Maybe on her Spring Break?"

I just stared at him again.

"Nevermind..."

"Look, you guys do whatever it is you want to do." I said, getting up. "Personally, I think it's between Embry, this girl, and the other guy. So, instead of running around playing an oversized Cupid and trying to make and break relationships, I'm going to check out the new arcade and burger place in Port Angeles. Anyone who wants to join in can meet me there."

I walked off, the taste of burgers already in my mouth, but Embry's problem still slightly on my mind.

I had a feeling Forks and La Push were about to welcome some interesting visitors.

* * *

No, people, I'm _not_ putting Fang and Leah together. Though it might be an interesting idea for a future fanfic....Feah......Lang..........

Fang: Or we could gouge our eyes out with sporks....

Me: Yeah...Or not.

Fang: Now what?

Me: Now, we post so I can get back to homework...

Fang: Fun....

Me: Yeah.....

Fang: I'm bored..........................................Hey! Saint, did you see that on American Idol?

Me: -looks- What?

Fang: That Kara person just, like, stripped!

Me: -covers Fang's eyes- Not bored anymore, huh?

Fang: -shakes head- And bikini girl came back....

Me: -whacks with herring- Sexist pig.

Iggy: -randomly appears- Beach Bunnies! -disappears-

Me: Ok......I'm outta here...

R&R? Beach Bunnies?


	9. Chapter 9

Here we are again!

Fang: -sarcastic- Joy...

Me: Fang and I are going to an ice cream social today!

Fang: Reason for Going: Ice Cream.

Me: You're getting a certifcate-thingy, too! What do you think I took you to school for?

Fang: To keep you entertained and to torture me.

Me:.........Ok, well maybe that was the initial reason, but your education was important, too!

Fang: You lie.

Me: Like a rug.

Fang: At least your honest about lying.

Me: Well, I gotta be good for something.

* * *

Fang's POV

I think there's only one single, solitary adjective to describe Forks, Washington with.

Boring.

Seriously, even_ I _was expecting something a bit better than this. I mean, I've heard all about these werewolves and vampires. There could have at least been some spooky-looking graveyard or something.

But there was nothing. Nada. Zip. It was just gray sky and more gray sky. All the houses and buildings were your run-of-the-mill houses and buildings. Nothing special. The scenery was so much alike that I was beginning to wonder if we were going around in circles. Finally, though, we made a turn and we were suddenly surrounded by woods on both sides of the roads. Which lead to...

More boring scenery.

So, I put up with that for about 15 minutes before the Cullens, who we were following to there house, motioned for us to turn.

"And where exactly am I turning?" Risa muttered, looking for the place to turn.

"There." Embry said, pointing. "Their driveway's right there."

"Right...Where?" Risa squinted, trying to find the mystery driveway.

Finally, we spotted where this driveway was and Risa shook her head. "No way am I getting the Monster up that little cow path."

Edward motioned for us to pull over instead. They got out of their little Volvo and we hopped out of the RV.

"We could drive the RV up for you, if you'd like." Edward said. "You can take our Volvo. I'm sure Embry can direct you up our driveway, or should I say 'cow path'?

Risa crossed her arms. "You need to learn to keep out of my head, vamp."

"But you have such interesting thoughts..."

Alright, this vampire's little habit of reading my girlfriend's mind was beginning to get on _my_ nerves. I put an arm around her. "We'll take your Volvo." I said, deciding I wanted to get away from this guy for a while.

Edward grinned at me. Creepy guy. "Wonderful. We'll meet you at the house. I'm sure you'll find it a bit less boring than you've found the rest of Forks, Fang."

Oh, great, now he was reading _my_ mind. I glared at him before Risa, Embry, and I got into their Volvo and started up the driveway. The most annoying thing, though; Edward seemed to find my annoyance at him amusing.

I stretched out in the back of the Volvo while Embry directed Risa up the long driveway.

"Why do they have to live all the way out in the freaking woods?" Risa grumbled as she hit yet another bump.

"Well, Risa, they _are_ vampires." Embry said. "I don't think they're exactly condo-type people."

"They could still pave their driveway." I pointed out from the back.

"Then people would have an easier time finding it, dumbass." Embry snapped back. "They don't exactly want unexpected visitors."

"Hey, with that Edward guy, there's no such thing as unexpected visitors." I said.

Embry was about to say something back, when Risa suddenly gasped. I turned to ask her what was wrong, then saw what the gasping was all about.

Edward was right. There house was far from boring.

The house was _huge_. I just kept staring up at it in shock. I'd never seen a house that big. Apartment complexs maybe, some stores, but not any houses that size. I even spent some time looking around for some sign saying 'Forks Hotel' or something.

"Those Cullens know how to live, huh?" Embry said, smiling.

"You can say that again." Risa said, parking the Volvo outside. "How many vampires are in the Cullen family again?"

"Nine." Embry answered. "And Edward, Bella, and Renesmee don't even live here at the house. They have their own place out in the woods more."

"Why?" Risa asked. "It's not like there wasn't enough space."

Embry shrugged. "I think they wanted alone time with their daughter." He put an arm around Risa's shoulders. "Come on, let's go in and meet the rest of the Cullen Clan."

I quickly stepped forward, putting my arm around her waist. "Yeah, let's go."

Embry glared at me. I smirked back. Embry started to open his mouth to say something when Risa, as usual, diffussed the situation, pulling away from both of us and racing towards the house. "Well, boys, are we going in or are we going to stand out here and fight? 'Cause, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going in."

I raced Embry towards the house after Risa. We were neck-and-neck, right up until we got to the door.

Which is where we got stuck.

Risa, who had beat us getting into the house, was standing inside laughing her ass off. Next to her stood a short, almost pixie-like girl who looked about ready to crack up herself.

"Alice, could you stop smirking and help me out of here?" Embry growled out at the pixie-girl.

Alice just laughed. "And waste this Kodak moment? Not on your life!"

While Embry kept trying to get Alice to help him out of this humiliating situation and Risa kept laughing, I was starting to feel the effects of being so close to Embry. I was sweating from the extra heat. I struggled, trying to get myself loose, but I guess we were really wedged in there. Finally, I needed to ask for help myself.

"Risa?"

"Y-yeah, Fang?" She said between laughs.

"I'd really rather not have heat stroke today, if that's ok with you."

She was finally able to control her laughter. "Oh, Fang, I'm sorry. Let's get you two out of there."

"Oh, sure, help _him_." Embry grumbled.

"Well, you're not dying over here, wolf-boy." I snapped.

"Look, freak-"

"Boys..." Risa said warningly. "Would you like to stay there?"

We shut up.

"You're good." Alice commented as she stepped forward to help Risa get us out.

"Hey, It's a gift." Risa said, shrugging.

* * *

"I forgot to say 'Welcome Home', Embry." Alice said. "I guess I was a bit...distracted."

"Ha ha." Embry replied, crossing his arms. "You have _such_ a sense of humor, Alice."

"I could make an entire comedy act about you, puppy." She said, grinning.

I decided I liked Alice.

Suddenly, another woman vampire, Esme, came into the living room from the kitchen, holding a tray of food. "Are you guys hungry?"

Ok, I like Esme, too.

As we chowed down on the food on Esme's silver snack tray, Carlisle, the head of the Cullen Coven, came over and introduced himself. Risa took an automatic interest in him. I couldn't really blame her. The guy had been a vampire for centuries, seen all kinds of historical events take place. She began interviewing him like a newspaper reporter, wanting every detail. Luckily, he didn't seem annoyed by it, more intrigued by her curiosity.

Finally, he had to put up his hand to stop the sea of questions. "Risa, I'd love to continue this conversation with you. Hopefully, if you accept the offer I've been meaning to make, we'll get the chance."

Risa blushed. "Sorry about that, Dr. Cullen."

He smiled. "Please, it's Carlisle. Now, we know that things between Embry and his mother are a bit....strained right now."

Embry nodded.

"Well," Cralisle continued. "Bella suggested that, since we have the extra room, maybe the three of you would like to stay here."

"Dr- I mean Carlisle, that's very nice, but I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything." Risa said.

Carlisle shook his head. "Nonsense. We have the room. It'd be nice to have guests around. Besides, Esme here couldn't stand the thought of you sleeping in that RV."

Risa fought it a bit, but she was finally talked into having us stay with the Cullens. I could tell she wanted to, anyway. This whole 'vampire' thing interested her. And I could tell Embry would rather stay anywhere than with his mom. I was beginning to get curious about what exactly he and his mother were feuding about. I guess I'd find out eventually.

The only thing that bugged me was the Cullens urgency to get us to stay with them. I mean, it all had this mask of hospitality and wanting us to be comfortable, but it seemed to me like something else was up. Why couldn't we just stay in the RV closer to La Push? We'd be close to Embry's mom that way without being in the same house. It'd be easier for him to work things out with her. I almost suspected, with them being vampires, that maybe something was up, but then again, though I may hate Embry's guts, I knew that he'd never do anything to put Risa in danger. So maybe it was something else.

Unless they were after me. I think I'll sleep with one eye open.

After we cleaned off the snack plate, Bella and Alice showed us upstairs to our room. Climbing the stairs up to the room was about the equivelent of climbing Mt. Everest. I was out of breath when we got to the top, but when I saw Embry looking like he'd barely walked two steps, I tried to hide it. On the list of the many things that annoyed me about Embry Call, one of them was how bad he made me look, physically. I always thought I was pretty strong and fit, with all the Eraser battles and always being on the run, but Embry made me look as weak as a kitten. Werewolf magic sucks.

We were barely a couple steps down the second floor hall when something came barrelling towards Embry, slamming into him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Embry! Hi!"

"Hey, Nessie." He said, giving the girl a hug back. Nessie looked to be about 13 with long, bronze-colored curls. She automatically reminded me of Edward. Then I had a 'Well, _duh_' moment when I remembered whose daughter she was.

"I'm so glad you're back! Jacob's missed you a lot, you know. And Quil, and Seth. I'm not sure about Leah. I don't know if she has the ability to miss anyone, though I think she might have missed you in some way. Well, she must miss everyone now, 'cause she's in college. Actually, I don't think she misses Seth much, but maybe everyone else. And-"

Embry put up a hand to stop her, laughing. "Ok, Nessie. I get it."

Watching them, I suddenly had a small lump in my throat to swallow. Oh, God, she reminded me of Nudge. I looked over at Risa, just to give me something else to look at, and I saw her motion me over to her.

She slid her hand into mine. "You ok, Fang? Not nervous about staying with vampires or anything?"

That was Risa. She knew when to change a subject. "Nah, I'm fine."

She looked up at my face, looking like she was examining it. "You look tired."

Was I tired? Hell yes. Was I going to admit it while Iron Man Embry was in earshot? Hell no. "I'm ok. Are you tired?"

"You bet." She answered. "It's been a long day, and I did all the driving."

"Let's get you to your room, then." Alice said, taking both Risa and I by the arm and leading us down the hall. "We'll let Bella extract Embry from her daughter's grasp."

When Alice got us to our room and I saw the bed, I nearly dropped my whole tough guy act and flopped onto it. It was _huge_, and it looked so soft. Like Embry said, these vampires know how to live.

Risa did exactly what I was thinking and flopped down on the bed herself, closing her eyes. "Wake me in the morning." She murmured.

I smiled, walking over and pulling a blanket over her. I leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "Get some sleep, Risa."

I turned around, thinking it was about time I acknowledged Alice, but she was already gone. Shrugging, I thought about going down to the RV to get our luggage, but suddenly noticed that our luggage was already sitting in a corner of the room. These guys were more efficient than a 5 star hotel.

I grabbed an old t-shirt and some sweat pants to use as pajamas and changed in the adjoining bathroom. By the time I came out, Embry was already there, going through his own luggage.

"Took long enough, Embry."

Guess Nessie missed me." Embry said, still searching through his bags. "God, she can talk a lot."

"Yeah, I've been there."

He finally turned around, holding up some makeshift pajamas of his own. He looked over at Risa. "Did she just crash?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's totally drained."

"Poor girl. She needs a vacation." Embry said. "Maybe I should take over driving for a while."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather not have to break you out of jail again."

He grinned. "Hey, I think that was that annoying back-seat driver's fault."

"Whatever." I headed for the bed and he headed for the bathroom. As I crawled in next to Risa, I thought about our little conversation. It was moments like that that amazed me. Sometimes I thought, if it wasn't for this thing with Risa, maybe Embry and I actually would have had a chance of getting along.

At that point, Embry came out of the bathroom and flopped in the bed. He suddenly reached his arm over and pulled Risa away from me, over to him.

It was moments like this that made me forget all those fluffy, friendly thoughts and hate him all over again.

I reached over and pulled Risa back over.

Embry pulled her back.

I pulled her over again.

Embry pulled her back.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

Back-

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY?!" Risa yelled, pushing both of our arms away. "You guys need to get a grip..." She flopped back on the bed again, an equal distance away from both of us.

I sighed, almost pissed at myself. Maybe someday we'd learn...

"That was all your fault."

"You pulled her over first!"

"Well, you could've left her!"

"Boys!!!"

Or, maybe not...

* * *

Edward's POV

"I think they're finally asleep." Bella said.

"Yes." I said as I put the last clean dish away in the cupboard. Bella and I had offered to do the dishes for Esme, mostly so we could stick around and learn a bit more about our new guests.

"They sure fight a lot." Bella pointed out.

"Well, can you blame them?" I said. "It's like Jake and I all over. Only with their situation, Risa is really in love with both of them."

"So, who do you think will 'get the girl'?" Bella asked. "Personally, if they stay in Forks for very long, I don't think Fang will stand a chance."

"Well, that's why you insisted we have them stay here, isn't it?" I said. "To keep them out from under the Pack's prying noses."

Bella nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure Jake will still try and get involved. You should have heard him on the phone when I last spoke to him. I had to discourage him from making any attempts on Fang's life."

"So, you think Embry has the best chance?"

"If they stick around here." Bella answered. "Besides, I guess I'm kind of biased. Embry is a friend."

I shrugged. "Personally, I'm not betting on either of them."

"What do you mean?"

"That Risa, she's pretty stubborn." I explained. "I think, if she wants them both, she'll keep them."

"But Edward, how would that work out?" Bella asked me as we walked out into the living room. We headed over to where Renesmee had crashed on the couch. "You said yourself you couldn't blame them for fighting over her. How would they ever get along?"

I leaned over and picked up Nessie. "I don't know, Bells, but it seems to me that these things tend to work themselves out over time. I'll be interested to see how their story works out."

She smiled, planting a quick kiss on my lips. "You're a hopeless romantic."

"And you're too cynical." I answered, smiling back.

"And I think you're both gross." Renesmee murmured from my arms. "Can we go home?"

"Sure, Renesmee." Bella told her.

Looking at Renesmee I decided, if a miracle like my daughter could work out, then Risa, Embry, and Fang's problem should be a piece of cake.

But I'd keep an eye on them, just in case.

* * *

Looks like Edward's going to be getting involved...

Fang: Prying little mind-reading vamp that he is.

Me: But helpful.

Fang: -shrugs-

Me: So, since this was a long chapter and I'm out of stuff to say, it's time to....

R&R??


	10. Chapter 10

Me: So, Fang's in a depressed mood today because we took a bike ride down to Cumby's and we found out they weren't selling Fang's favorite slushie anymore.

Fang: What am I supposed to drink now?? I want my red slushie back!

Me: They'll have it back. They just have different flavors right now.

Fang: But they don't have caffiene!

Me: -mutters- Like you need it.....-not muttering- You like the blue one ok!

Fang: Yeah, _ok_.

Me: Well, I'm going to write the chapter while you sit there and pout about your slushie.

Fang: I'm _not_ pouting!

Me: And now for something completely different.

Fang: What do you think this is? Monty Python?

Me: Oh, shut up.

* * *

Embry's POV

"Embry," Risa said. "First Beach is nice, but...Weren't we going to see your mom?"

I reached over and pulled her into a hug. "What? I thought you liked the beach. You're always saying how you wish we could go to the ocean more."

She smiled. "Yeah, but not when we have places to be."

I sighed. "Alright, let me just go shove Fang in the water, and we'll go." I turned toward where Fang was standing nearby.

She grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare."

I grinned. "What? Will he melt?"

Fang glared in my direction.

I almost laughed. "Well, Risa, we've found Fang's secret. He's really the Wicked Witch of the West."

Fang started to walk over. "Oh, and that means you must be Toto!"

Risa rolled her eyes. "And I'm Dorothy. Now, come on, let's follow the Yellow Brick Road." She started to walk purposefully off the beach. We followed her until she reached where the parking area was. There, she stopped.

"Risa?"

She turned back to me. "Embry? Uhhh...Where's your house again?"

I smiled and took her hand. "This way." I started to lead her off.

Fang, in another bright, jealousy-induced move, grabbed Risa's other hand. Great, now we looked we were playing some messed-up version of 'Ring Around the Rosie.'

I moved to put an arm around her shoulder instead, hoping it would look less stupid. He, of course, went and wrapped an arm around her waist. So, I moved my arm down around her waist, pushing his away. So, he put his arm around her shoulders. So, I moved my arm again to put my arm around her shoulders. So, he moved his arm back around her waist. So, I moved my arm back around her waist.

"Guys!" Risa said, jumping away from us both. "Really, we're not doing some weird form of the Macarena here!"

"Sorry, Risa." I said.

"Yeah." Fang added. "Sorry."

We continued walking, this time, neither of us touching Risa. Damn Fang. This was all his fault. I'm not sure how, but I'm sure, in some way, it was his fault.

"Boys," Risa spoke up. "Why don't you try, when you get angry, thinking about something else?"

"Something else?" I asked. "Like what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Random thoughts. You know, like, when a tree falls in the forest, and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"Oh, I get it." I said. "Like, how do they get the 'Ms' on the M&M's?"

Yeah, or, if you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?" Fang added.

We both looked back at Fang. "Choke a smurf?" Risa asked.

Fang just shrugged.

I went back to leading us to my house.

Another reason why I needed to get Fang away from Risa. He was a sick guy.

* * *

We were getting closer and closer to my house. And I was trying harder and harder to get away from it.

"Risa, there's some nice places to eat around here. Don't you think we should get something to eat?"

She smiled. "Sure, we'll invite your mom."

Yeah, she was on to me.

"Hey! There's Jake's house! You want to meet Jake?"

"After I meet your mom..."

Maybe it was hopeless.

"What's up with you and your mom anyway?" Risa asked. "If you told us, maybe we could help."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. She said 'we' like Fang would actually help. She only added him so he wouldn't feel left out. Like Fang could help me out anyway. He never had to deal with parents.

"It's alright Risa, really. I'll deal with it on my own."

She didn't look happy about that, but she didn't push the subject anymore, either. I knew she just wanted to help, but I had decided to try to deal with this myself.

And then we were there. We were standing in front of my house.

I breifly considered that I could just keep walking, but that would just be stalling. Risa would make me come here eventually.

"So, is this the place?"

I just nodded.

She nodded. "Good." Then, she began marching straight up to my door.

"Risa? Risa, come back!" Fang and I both ran after her up to my door, but by the time I got there, she had already knocked.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, guys, remember, no mentioning of the 'wolf' thing. She doesn't know."

Just as they were both nodding, the door flew open.

"Embry!"

"Hey, Mom. I-" I was suddenly embraced in a tight hug.

"Embry, I've missed you so much! I've been _so_ worried about you! Have you been ok?" She put a hand on my forehead. "Are you running a fever?"

I moved her hand away. "Mom, we've been over this, I just have a high body temperature. Dr. Cullen told you it was normal, remember?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes, Dr. Cullen. I heard from Jacob that you're staying with them?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's more roomy."

She looked like she was about to say something or complain when Risa, ever the peace maker, jumped in. "Hi, Ms. Call, I'm Risa, the girl you talked to on the phone." She said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, yes, Risa!" Mom said, shaking Risa's hand. "The girl who got Embry to come back." She looked around at Fang. "And you are?"

"Fang." He answered. "Risa's....friend." We had decided not to even try to explain the whole mess we were in, much to Fang's dismay. I could tell being the 'friend' wasn't making him happy.

Good.

Mom invited us in and asked us if we'd like anything to eat. Risa tried to ask her not to go through the trouble, but Mom wouldn't hear of it. We soon had a plate of sandwiches, some chips, and drinks in front of us, and we all took advantage of it.

"Embry..." Mom began. "I wanted to talk to you about last time you were here..."

Oh, great. "Look, Mom, it's ok."

"Embry, first of all, I don't even care about that whole thing of you running out of the house all the time anymore. You're 18 now, out of the house, I can't give you a curfew anymore, it's all water under the bridge to me."

I could tell Risa and Fang were taking this all in, but I tried to ignore them. "Like I said, it's ok." At least she hadn't brought up the other problem yet.

But, my luck was bound to run out. "Second, Embry, about....The other fight we had."

"Yeah?"

"Embry you just...You don't completely understand."

"What? What don't I understand?"

"Embry, it's...complicated. I just think it's something that's best to just put behind you."

I should've known she wasn't going to change her mind. "Put it behind me? Maybe I don't want to put it behind me! I think I have a right to know who my own father is!"

"Embry, you don't understand."

"How can I understand? You won't tell me anything!"

"It's information you don't need to know, Embry. It's not going to make your life any better."

I stood up. "I don't care. I want to know!"

"You never needed to know before. You did fine without a father in your life. What makes you think you need to know now?"

"I just want to know, Mom. I don't need him in my life, I'm not sure if I want him in my life, I _just want to know._"

She shook her head. "I don't really think that's a reason."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you wouldn't. Well don't worry, I just won't bother you with my questions again." I stormed out of the room and out the door.

I was already down the driveway by the time Risa and Fang caught up with me. Risa put a hand on my arm. "Embry..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She just nodded. "Let's head back to the Cullen's."

* * *

It was easy to forget about the meeting with my mom when we got back to the Cullen's. No sooner did we walk in the door when they invited us to come see one of their baseball games. I mean, how can you pass that up? By the time we were halfway through the game, I'd almost completely forgotten what had gone down with mom.

At one point, Alice asked Risa if she'd like to try to pitch. Risa, of course, excitedly jumped up from where she was sitting next to me and ran over.

"So, that's it, huh?"

I looked up at Fang, who was standing next to me, confused. "What?"

"_That's_ what's causing the fight with your mom?" Fang asked. "Wanting to know about your dad?"

I glared at him. "Well, _yeah_. I have a right to know, right?"

Fang shrugged. "Enough of a right to not talk to your mom?"

"Hey, what do you know?!" I spat. "_You_ never had to deal with parents!"

"Exactly!" Fang shot back. "I never _had_ parents. You have a mother that loves and cares about you and what do you do? You don't talk to her, ignore her, and fight with her! And it's all about some dad that hasn't been around since before you were born. I wish I had a mom or something, but what have I got? I've got Risa, I've got Bo, and I've got, unfortunately, you. You want to end up with no family like me? Just keep treating your Mom like crap." He spun around and stormed off toward the woods.

I tried to turn around and just watch Risa's attempts at pitching, but I couldn't keep my mind on it.

I hated to admit it, but, maybe, Fang was kind of right.

* * *

Fang: Of course I'm right! I'm always right!

Me: Sure.....And thanks for inviting us all to come along on your little ego trip.

Fang: Oh, shut up.

Me: -whacks Fang- You shut up!

Fang: Rawr.

Me: -bites-

Fang: Stop it!!!

Me: Love bites...Hee hee...

Fang: -sigh-

Note: The 'choking a smurf' thing was from Jeff Dunham. Love that guy!

R&R?

P.S. Just spreading the word, in case you haven't heard, Catherine Hardwicke, who has gotten the job to direct Maximum Ride, would like to cast Robert Pattinson as Fang and Kristen Stewart as Max, A.K.A., Edward and Bella. If you don't want a blonde, pale, 20-something guy playing black-haired, olive skinned, 14 year old Fang or dark-haired, serious, 18ish year old Kristen playing blonde/brown haired, sarcastic, 14 year old Max.....

SIGN MY PETITION!

It's on my profile. If you don't have an e-mail address which is required to sign, and you still want to sign it, tell me, I'll sign it for you.

The petition will be used in a sort of Day of Anti-Hardwicke organized by FashionDiva7. You can message her for more info.

-Saint


	11. Chapter 11

Back from the hiatus, thingy!

Fang: That's your only warning...

Me: If you want to know what's gone on while I've been on hiatus, read my newest Poetry Corner (Ch. 19.) update on it. I'm not going around explaining all the details in each A/N.

Fang: We'd be here forever.

Me: And I just want to get back in the swing of things around here, so let's do this!

* * *

Risa's POV

The Pros of Vacationing in Forks:

1. No lines.

2. No other annoying tourists.

3. No expensive tourist attractions.

The Cons:

1. No nothing.

Within a day, Embry had shown us just about everything there was to see in Forks, which wasn't a lot. And La Push didn't have much to offer, either. For a place that was home to both two huge packs of shapeshifting wolf people plus one of the largest vampire covens in the world, the place was pretty boring.

So here were Embry, Fang, and I, sitting on the Cullen's front porch, trying to figure out what to do with ourselves.

"We could go cliff diving." Embry suggested.

"Cliff diving?!" Fang snapped back. "Oh, that sounds like a _great_ idea! Let's send Risa here flying off a cliff!"

"Well, Fang, I'm sorry you don't have as much confidence in Risa's cliff diving abilities as I do-"

"Boys, boys!" I said. "Please! Here, let's go for a walk. Then, at least we'll be doing _something_ besides arguing!" I got up and stormed off in a random direction. It wasn't long before I heard Fang and Embry following me close behind. A loud bark I heard from behind told me that Bo had seen us leave and was following us as well.

I sighed, grabbing a leaf off of a tree and ripping it to shreds. It was a good thing those two had learned to let me cool off a bit. If one of them came up to me right now, I'd probably rip his head off, thus ending this long, love triangle relationship. It was moments like these that I'd begin trying to just pick one already, trying to force myself to make a decision. But, of course, all I'd have to do was spend some time with the both of them, and I'd find myself unable to make a decision. Heck, after some more romantic time, I'd find myself unable to make _any_ decision, but that's another story.

Finally, the boys plus Bo caught up with me in a clearing. I picked up a stick and threw it for Bo to fetch, then turned back to Fang and Embry. "So, Bry, where are we now?" I asked Embry.

He looked around the area. "Not sure. Random clearing, I guess."

My eyes flicked to Fang. "Hey, Fang, fly up and see if you can see anything interesting, will ya?"

You didn't need to tell Fang twice. The one thing he loved to do was fly. Unfortunately, it was also the one thing he didn't get to do as often as he'd like. Fang nodded once and took off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders. Then, his wings snapped out and he was running, taking off into the air, even doing a flip in midair on his way up. He could be quite graceful when he wanted to be.

"Show off..." I heard Embry mutter.

I watched Fang circle a couple times, diving and swooping randomly. I had to admit, though a lot of it was just from the joy of being in the air again, Fang was being a bit of a show off. I couldn't make myself blame him, though. Despite Fang's strength, Embry was always a bit stronger and tended to beat him at, well, everything. Flying was one of the few things that Fang could do that Embry couldn't. The other thing was singing, but that was another story.

Finally, Fang swooped down towards me, tucking in his wings just before he got to the ground and coming to a graceful stop in front of me. "There's a large pond with a brook running into it up ahead." Fang said, pointing. "The water looks pretty clear from what I could see. It may be good for swimming."

"All right!" I said, handing him his jacket back and heading in the direction he was pointing. "Sounds like something to do. Follow me, boys!" I walked purposfully forward, grabbing the stick that Bo had in his mouth and leading him along with it.

"She's amazing." I heard Embry mutter behind me.

"Yeah, I know." Fang answered him absently.

"No, I mean, she's so....random. Look, she's walking off like she actually has some idea where she's going! And the worst part is, she's somehow talked us into following her."

Fang chuckled slightly. "You need to spend a day with Maximum Ride sometime..."

* * *

We made it to the pond in about 10 minutes. It was a pretty big pond, with clear, clean-looking water. I guessed it was probably a great swimming hole, even though it was probably also ice cold. I hopped up on a rock that was near the water to get a closer look.

"This place is pretty." I said as Embry and Fang followed me onto the rock.

"Yeah." Embry answered. "I guess I've never really noticed it before."

"Funny, _I_ noticed it..." Fang muttered.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" I said before Embry could reply to Fang.

"Our clothes'll get wet." Fang pointed out. "We'll have to walk back in them."

"What, are you gonna melt, birdbrain?" Embry said.

I put my hand up to shut them up. "I get Fang's point, Embry, but I think I have a solution."

So, I started to take off my shirt.

"Risa!!!" Embry exclaimed. "I don't- Uhh... You shouldn't do that!"

Fang, meanwhile, was probably trying to pick his jaw up off the ground.

I pulled my shirt off, glad I had worn a sports bra today. I can't imagine how they would've reacted if I'd worn something more...revealing. "What, boys? You guys have seen me in a bikini before. I'm not showing any more in that than I am in a bra and underwear. Actually, I probably show off _more_ in the bikini."

"It's just...It's so...It's not right, somehow." Embry stuttered out.

I rolled my eyes, slipping out of my jeans. "Fine, then _I'll_ go swimming and you can sit here on the rock and try not to look at me. Fang, are you coming?"

Fang, who had been standing there with a look of disbelief stuck on his face seemed to be shocked out of his stunned coma. "Uh, I, uh, maybe."

I sighed. "Right..." I took two steps and, with a yell, jumped of the rock, hitting the water with a loud splash.

I nearly went into cardiac arrest. I was right, it was _freezing._ I pulled myself to the surface and waded for a bit, getting used to the water. I looked back towards Embry and Fang on the rock. "Come on, guys! Water's fine, though your warmth wouldn't hurt, Bry!"

I began doing a laps while I waited for the guys to make a decision. Embry paced back and forth on the rock like, well, like a wolf, trying to decide. Fang just calmly watched me like a, well, like a hawk.

God, animal similies fit these guys a little _too_ well.

Finally, I saw Fang shrug slightly and pull his jacket off.

"What are you _doing?!_" Embry shot at him.

"I'm going swimming." Fang said simply, trying to work his shirt off around his wings. "Coming, or do I have to throw a stick in the water first?"

Embry glared at Fang for about two seconds before he, too, began angrily ripping off his shirt.

You know, it's not often a girl can get two hot guys to strip down to their skivvies right in front of her. _So_ entertaining...

I guess I could stop for a minute and describe things like how Fang's olive skin shone in the sun that reflected off the water. Or how huge and strong Embry looked, now that I could trace almost every muscle on his body with my eyes. How Fang's black wings had a slight tinge of purple from the sun and seemed to be more a part of him now that I could see where they connected. How Embry's long, dark chesnut brown hair draped perfectly over his muscular shoulders...

But you don't want to hear all that rambling, do you?

As soon as Fang was down to his black boxers (Yeah, the kid has black _everything_.), he ran off the rock, jumping into the air, doing a couple twists and diving into the water, splashing both Embry and I at once.

"Fang!" I yelled, laughing.

He surfaced right in front of me, grinning mischieviously. Now I had a new observation. Fang's wet hair in the sun was shiny and silky-looking. I reached out and touched it.

"What?" Fang said, reaching up and taking hold of my hand.

Before I could answer, I heard a yell of "Kowabunga!!!" and a splash that soaked both Fang and I.

When I finally got the water out of my eyes, I turned to see Fang glaring at a grinning Embry.

"I'm sorry, birdy, did I get you wet?" Embry said mockingly.

Fang's hands balled into fists. "You ever wonder what it's like to be a fish, Embry? 'Cause you're gonna find out in about three seconds."

"Ok, boys." I said, swimming in between them. "Let's not make war, here. This is fun. Remember fun?"

They both nodded, still glaring at each other.

I waved my hand in between them. "Boys?"

Still glaring...

I splashed both of them, getting them out of their trance. "Hey!"

They both looked at me.

I grinned. "I see London, I see France, I see both your underpants!" I laughed and dove under the water.

The rest of the afternoon went much better. We played a game of Marco Polo, which we found out wasn't a very fair game for Embry. Wherever the water was the warmest, there he was. Embry did win back some of his pride in our biggest splash contest, though. No matter how high Fang flew, he couldn't beat Embry's cannonball. Besides, he could only go so high. There are just some heights that you can't freefall from and survive.

We eventually ended up lying on the grass, me between the two of them, drying out.

"We should do this kind of stuff more often." I said.

"Yeah, more swimming." Fang said.

"More diving." Embry added.

"More sunny day stuff."

"More sunbathing."

"More water sports."

"More nudity."

"Risa!!' They both exclaimed.

I started laughing hysterically. Those two were priceless.

* * *

Seth's POV

"So, our meeting can now come to order."

I raised my hand. "Excuse me, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly what is this meeting for, anyway?" They'd told me to meet them here at the beach this afternoon, but never told me why.

"Operation: Help Embry and Eliminate Fang!" Quil exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

"Come on, Seth! Embry needs us!" Jake said. "Risa needs us, too. We've got to help her realize who her true soul mate is!"

"You know, from what I've gotten to know of Risa, I bet she can find her soulmate herself." We'd all gotten to meet Risa and Fang the other day. Risa seemed like a nice, spunky-type girl. Fang didn't seem that bad, either. Maybe a bit nervous-looking, but that may have been because of all the werewolves glaring at him and refusing to shake his hand.

"Obviously not." Quil said, eating some of the chips he'd brought with him. "She can't choose between Embry and some guy who's obviously wrong for her."

"I don't think Fang's wrong for her." I answered him. "He didn't seem like such a bad guy."

"Well, he's wrong for her because Embry imprinted on her." Quil said, as if that actually meant anything. "So we're gonna think up ways to make him race on outta here."

Jake snapped his fingers. "That's it! Quil, you're a genius!"

"What's it?" Quil asked.

"A race!" Jake answered him.

I started to get up. "You know what? I don't want any part of this insanity. I'll see you guys later."

Jake shrugged. "Fine. Suit yourself." He turned to Quil and began to plan whatever insanity he had thought up.

And I headed back to La Push, wondering when I had become the most mature of the Pack.

* * *

That took a couple days to finally write.

Fang: Too bad Fanfiction won't let you read new reviews lately.

Me: Don't remind me....Grrr....

Fang: May I ask what inspired the whole...errrr....strip scene?

Me: You _really_ want to know? -grins mischieviously at Fang-

Fang: Nevermind, I don't.

R&R?


	12. Chapter 12

So, it's midnight...

Fang: We should be in bed.

Me: Yeah, but we're not. I'm actually considering watching a movie, but first, I wanted to start on the next update of Double Date!

Fang: Joyous...Isn't there something about a race in this one?

Me: Yes, yes...The Race of Doom....

Fang: The Race of Doom?

Me: -shrugs- It sounded cool, and I'm tired, anyway.

Fang: Let's get this over with...

Me: By the way, for all my crazy fans...Did you know I now have a fansite? There's a link on my profile. Wow, I'm famousish....

* * *

Risa's POV

Another morning in Forks. Doing nothing. I was beginning to wonder why we were even here. Was Embry ever going to talk to his mom again?

I had gone out to sunbathe in the Cullen's front yard, only to realize there wasn't much sun to bathe it. Actually, it looked like it was going to rain. Great. If there's one thing this town didn't have to worry about, it was a drought.

So, now I was just lying on the ground in the Cullen's front yard, watching the clouds roll by. Boring. Heck, the clouds in Forks didn't even have cool shapes to pick out! They all looked like, well, clouds. Not exactly prime-time entertainment.

Suddenly, Edward was standing above me. Darn him and his speediness. "Birdwatching, Risa?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. Know where I can find some birds to watch?"

Edward grinned and took a seat next to me. "So, enjoying Forks so far?"

I shrugged. "Sure, it's a great place. If you've got a thing for monotony, that is."

Edward laughed. "Yes, I guess it's not the most entertaining of vacation spots, even with all the living myths and legends."

"Well then, how about we make something exciting happen?" A voice said behind me.

I turned to see Embry walking up to us, a big smile across his face. "Oh, Embry...I don't like the look of that face. It usually means you're up to something..."

"I'm not up to anything! Well, this time." Embry said, flopping down next to me. "I just got an invite from Jacob for some entertainment tonight at La Push."

"What kind of entertainment?" I asked. At this point, he could say 'Snail Races' and I'd probably be all for it.

"The La Push wolf pack kind." He said, grinning.

"Ooo, an element of mystery. When do we go?" I asked.

"Nightfall."

The door to the Cullen's home opened and Esme stuck her head out. "Embry? Risa? Bella and I whipped up something for lunch you might like! Want to come in and give it a try?"

"Wonder what they've whipped up this time?" Embry muttered, getting up.

"Who knows." Edward said. "It's the first time in a long time Esme's been able to find a use for all those foreign cookbooks she's collected, and she's taking full advantage of it."

"Alright, Embry, you go scope out what crazy recipe Esme and Bella have cooked up this time, and I'll go find Fang." I said, pulling myself to my feet. I turned to the vampire beside me. "You coming, Edward?"

He shook his head. "Think I'll stay here and keep an eye on your clouds for you." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Alright then." Embry had already walked off, and I began to walk toward the woods to find Fang, when I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped 10 feet up. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Risa." Edward said behind me. "I just wanted to say...." He spun around to face me. His amber eyes were so intense to stare into. I almost wanted to look away, but I forced myself to hold his gaze. No man, dead or undead, was going to make me back down.

"Risa, remember, just because Embry wasn't...Up to something this time doesn't mean that none of his friends are."

I opened my mouth to ask Edward what in the world this warning was supposed to mean, but I blinked and he was gone.

I sighed and contiuned into the forest, scanning the skies for my bird-boy wonder.

I had to say this for my situation. I may be stuck with two loveable pains-in-the-ass, but at least I wasn't stuck with a cryptic, speedy, mind-reading vampire. Sheesh.

* * *

Jacob's POV

This was almost too perfect.

I'd gotten some of the other wolves of La Push together for tonight, saying we were just going to have some fun and get to know Embry's girl. What it turned into, as I'd hoped, was a wonderful display of all of the wolves, but especially Embry's, talents and athletic abilities. We'd shown Risa our cliff diving, which she'd thought was pretty cool, and some of our wrestling techniques.

The best part, though, was Fang. He stood next to Risa the entire time, looking totally pissed. I could tell he knew we were showing off, and he didn't like it. Good. We'd see who Risa'd pick now. Her skinny little sorry excuse for a Thanksgiving dinner, or Embry, the big, the strong, and the brave?

Now, it was time to pull out the big guns.

"I now call for....A race!" I yelled, jumpng in front of the group, who were taking a break and eating some of the hotdogs and things we'd brought to grill.

"What kind of race?" asked Jared.

"An epic race." I answered. "Let's see....." I pretended to think for a moment. I already knew where I'd have the race to. "How about a race to the Cullen's front step and back? I'm sure they wouldn't mind..."

"Well, except Rosalie. She'll be pissed." Embry added.

I nodded. "Well, yeah, but that'll be worth it." I said, grinning.

When the others were done laughing, Quil spoke up, just as planned. "So, who wants to race, huh?"

A bunch of the guys of course scrambled to race, but I had one certain person in mind...

"Embry! Hey, why don't you race?" I said, walking over and clapping him on the shoulder. "If I remember, you used to be pretty fast, almost as fast as Leah. Unless, you're out of practice..."

That got him. "Hey! I don't _need_ practice! Alright, who'll go up against me, huh?"

"Are you sure this is a good time for a race?" Risa asked me, looking up towards the sky. "It's been looking like rain all day, and now, it looks pretty nasty."

"Nah, don't worry about it." I told her. "It always looks like rain around here. And besides, we've all weathered worse than a little storm."

"So, who'll race Embry?" Quil asked.

Of course, a bunch of others were willing to race him, especially Collin and Brady, being smaller and probably quicker than him, but Quil and I had other plans...

My eyes travelled over to Fang, who was still sulking behind Risa. Time to put the plan into action.

"Hey, Fang!" I said, giving him a hard clap on the back that almost sent him toppling over. I held back a laugh. "You haven't gotten to try anything today. Why don't you give racing Embry a shot?"

I saw Embry shoot an unpleasant grin in Fang's direction and Fang glared back. Oh, too perfect!

"Well, in less you don't think you can keep up with him." I added.

That did it. "Yeah, I can keep up with him." Fang said, pulling off his jacket and handing it to Risa.

Risa looked a bit concerned as she took his black jacket. "Fang, you don't have to do this..."

"I'm fine, Risa." Fang said. His eyes travelled to Embry. "It's all fun and games anyway, right?" His eyes narrowed.

Embry's evil grin widened. "Right. Just for fun."

"Fang, just...Be careful." Risa said quietly.

By then, Fang was already walking up to stand next to Embry. They glared daggers at each other as they stood side-by-side. I had to give the bird-kid credit. Embry was about 3 times his size, but Fang wasn't backing down one bit.

It was almost too bad we had to make a fool out of him.

I went to stand in front of the two of them. I looked back and saw Risa standing there, looking first worriedly up at the sky, then at Fang and Embry. I almost rolled my eyes. If she was going to be with a La Push wolf, she was going to have to learn to stop worrying!

"On your mark!" I yelled out.

Embry phased into wolf form in a burst of fur and shredded clothes. Good thing I'd thought to tell everyone to bring extra clothes. The others cheered.

"Get set!"

Fang whipped out his wings. I almost laughed. He probably thought those wings would get him far. Well, in this windy and cloudy weather, and with him not knowing the terrain as well as Embry, he was dead wrong.

"Go!"

At that moment, two blurred figures sped past me on either side. One took to the woods, the other took to the air, and in seconds, they were gone.

And now, all we had to do was wait.

* * *

Fang's POV

Well, so much for the fly up, spot the Cullen's house, and land' plan. It was way too cloudy to fly very high, and it was only getting worse. I flew as low as I could, trying to stay out of the clouds. I had to rely on my little knowledge of the area and my awesome directional skills to figure out where the Cullen's house was. The only way I knew I was going anywhere near in the right direction was when I'd catch a glimpse of Embry running below me.

The weather was getting pretty bad, even for Forks. The clouds were a dark black. And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I felt the first drops of rain on my back.

Maybe this _was_ a stupid idea. But, after watching those stupid wolf-guys show off all day and seeing Embry's sneer, I couldn't refuse the chance to do a bit of showing-off myself.

It only occured to me, now that I was already stuck in the race, that they may have planned this whole thing just to humiliate me. Well, I'd prove them wrong.

If I ever got out of this damn storm, that is.

Finally, I spotted the Cullen's front steps, just as the rain began to really pour. I tucked my wings in and sped toward their house, unfurling them at the last second to land. Note to self: Pulling your wings out like while falling at an obscene number of miles per hour that _hurts_.

Just like that, I landed right on the Cullen's front doorstep.

Just as Embry's huge paw touched it.

There was a split second where we looked each other in the eye. We glared at each other for that one second. If this had been a movie, it would have been one of those epic slow-motion scenes, like in 300 or something. Then, I shot into the air just as Embry shot back off into the woods.

The trip back wasn't any easier than the trip there. Now, I was cold, soaked, and starting to get tired. And, to top it all off, I heard a crash of thunder.

Now, I had a choice to make. I could either keep flying and risk getting turned into Kentucky Fried Bird Kid, or I could land and risk losing the race.

You know, to most people, that would be a no-brainer choice, but it's amazing what pride does to your thinking. I kept flying.

Or, at least, I tried to keep flying. The wind picked up and soon, I found myself being blown every which way, barely able to stay in the air. Lightening struck around me, lighting up the sky. I tried flying lower, closer to the trees, but only risked getting blown into the treetops. Of course, I didn't have any other real choice of where to fly. The higher I flew, the closer I was to the lightening.

Suddenly, off to my right, I saw lightening hit a tree hard. Between that hit and the wind, the tree couldn't stay up. I saw it fall with a crash.

And heard a loud howl erupt from where it landed.

"Embry." I said, spinning around in the air and heading toward the fallen tree. I made a not-so-graceful landing nearby, crashing through a couple treetops to get there. I searched madly around the fallen tree, trying to catch a glimpse of the furball. "Embry!" I called out to him.

Finally, I heard a bark.

I jumped over to the other side of the fallen tree and found Embry, the tail end of him stuck under the tree. I bent down next to him, trying to assess the damage and find a way to get him out. If a normal human or wolf had had a tree of that size fall on them, there would have been a lot more damage, if they even survived. Lucky for Embry, he wasn't normal in any way. He's healing ability had kept him from suffering any real damage, he was just, well, stuck.

Since there was no way I was lifting the remnants of that darn tree off of him, I could only see one real way of getting the guy out. "Hold on, Bry." I said and ran off to find something to dig him out with. I came back with a large, flat rock. I bent down next to him again and began digging around him. It was a good thing it was raining, t had made the ground a bit softer and easier to dig in.

I don't know how long it took me to dig him out. All I knew was that, by the time I got him loose, I was soaked, cold, and covered in mud. I leaned against the tree, just wanting to rest, but Embry nudged me with his nose. I couldn't sit against a fallen tree in the middle of a thunderstorm and rest. We had to get back to Risa.

I stood up and, leaning on Embry slightly, we walked back.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Where _are_ they?!" Risa nearly yelled. She'd been pacing back and forth at the door in my house, which we went in as soon as the weather started getting really bad. Most of the other guys had left by now, needing to go home for various reasons. All that were left was Quil, Seth, Risa, and I. And Risa was not pleasant company right now.

"What about if something's happened to one of them?" Risa asked. "I've gotta go out there and see if I can find them." She started to go for the door, but Seth stopped her.

"Hold on, Risa. If you go out there, we'll just have three missing people instead of two." Seth said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "They're two tough guys, they'll be ok. Just let them come back to us."

Risa complied, but not happily. She began pacing again. Seth gave up on stopping her, I guess, because he sat down. I, on the other hand, was annoyed by the endless pacing.

"Risa, come on, they're fine and they'll be back soon." I said, walking towards her.

"Yeah, Jake, really? And you know this...How?" She asked me, sounding annoyed.

"Like Seth said, they're two strong guys. There's nothing to worry about. So just sit and chill, girl." I pulled a chair over for her to sit in.

She just glared at the chair, and then at me. "You know, I bet if Renesme was the one out there, you wouldn't be just _sitting_ and _chilling_."

Oh, she wasn't going to get me to back down by mentioning Nessie. "This is different, Risa. Embry and Fang are _fine._ So, please, stop being such a worry wart!"

Alright, I've looked into many angry glares before in my life. My dad's when I nearly destroyed the kitchen one time, Sam's when I defied him and left the pack, Edward's when, well, many different times.

But looking into Risa's eyes at that moment, I saw true anger.

"Jacob Black, the last time I saw my Mom, she told me she'd be right back. So I waited. And waited. And waited. But she never came. She couldn't guarantee that she'd come back, and you can't guarantee that my boys'll come back. So, therefore, I worry. If you're _so annoyed _by my worrying, maybe you should've thought of that before you hatched up this _idiotic scheme_ to SHOW OFF!!" She spun around and stared toward the door, crossing her arms.

And I shut up.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but awkward silence in the room. Risa continued to glare towards the door. My eyes travelled over to Seth, who gave me an 'I told you so' look. I looked away. Finally, Quil broke the silence.

"Waffles, anyone?" He asked awkwardly, holding up a plate of waffles he'd gotten from the kitchen. Everyone turned to stare at him, but no one took him up on the offer.

That's when the door finally opened and Embry and Fang staggered through the door together, soaking wet and covered in mud.

"Boys!" Risa exclaimed, trying to hug both of them at once. "I was so worried! What happened?"

Fang took a couple steps and collapsed in the chair I had pulled out. "Storm knocked down a tree. Had to pull Embry out from under it."

Risa's eyes widened and she turned toward Embry. "Bry, are you ok?"

He nodded once and ran to grab his extra clothes off where we had put them on the couch. He ran down the hall to get changed.

Risa turned toward Fang. "How about you? You're soaking wet, Fang!"

"And sitting on my furniture..." I muttered.

Risa shot me a glare that would've turned Medusa to stone, but chose to go back to Fang. "I'm fine, Risa." He answered her. "Just a little cold. And tired. And hungry."

Risa smiled at him, pulling a leaf out of his hair. "Well, let's see if I can't fix at least one of those problems." She walked over and took the plate of waffles out of Quil's hand. She handed them over to Fang.

"So, let me get this straight." Seth whispered to me. He'd gotten up to stand next to me. "You started this race to embarrass Fang, and end up making him into a hero."

I let out a low growl at him. "Oh, shut up."

Embry came out at that point, fully dressed, but still a bit soaked-looking. Risa was next to him in seconds. "You ok, Bry?"

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine. Miracle healer, remember? How about feather brain over there?"

"Fine." Fang answered him, stuffing another waffle in his mouth.

As Risa went to get her coat so they could leave, I shuffled up next to Embry. "So, Embry, who won?"

Embry gave me a mildly bewildered look. "Jake, _who cares_?" He walked off, leaving with Fang and Risa.

"Jake?" Seth said.

"Yeah?"

"Coulda told ya so."

You know, Dad may kill me for putting another teenager-sized hole in the wall, but it was _so_ worth it.

* * *

Me: So, there was the Epic Race of Doom.

Fang: Where I epically saved Embry.

Me: Epic.

Fang: So, are Embry and I, like, friends now?

Me: Don't bet on it.

Fang: Thought so.

R&R?

And check out my fansite! Link on my profile!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Well, it's about time for some updating!!

Fang: No it's not. It's 1:45 in the morning. Knowing you, you're just writing this A/N to get the A/N over with, then you'll work on the actual chapter tomorrow.

Me: Could you not reveal _all_ my secrets? You're just still pissed at me for my shopping spree.

Fang: You spent _95 fnicking bucks_ on three sweaters and a pair of high-heeled boots! Of course I'm pissed!

Me: You bought that stupid hat and those _ridiculous_ jeans!

Fang: I _needed_ those jeans!

Me: I _needed_ those sweaters!

Fang: And what was ridiculous about my jeans?

Me: If you needed 'distressed' looking jeans, we could have bought some 5 dollar ones at the thrift store and dragged them across the ground for an hour.

Fang: If you needed sweaters we could have just gone to the thrift store and bought 5 dollar ones!

Me: Well, I wanted _quality_. And don't tell me you wanted quality. Anything that comes with holes in it _isn't_ quality.

Fang: Hey, they make money off those holes.

Me: Well, then, I have a whole _closet_ full of money-making jeans, if that's the case.

Fang: ...Touche.

* * *

Fang's POV

Last night had been crazy. After racing then saving Embry in that thunderstorm, we'd had Edward pick us up to take us home. Then, Risa _insisted_ on giving us a full check-up. No broken bones or scratches. I'd spent the rest of the night reassuring her we were fine so she'd let us go to bed.

Well, all the reassuring had been for nothing.

I woke up feeling worse than I'd ever felt in my life. Obviously, after racing through a thunderstorm, one should not hang around in their soaking wet clothes for two hours after. I was shivering and shaking, curled up in the middle of the bed. I guess the other two had already gotten up, dressed, and gone downstairs.

I dragged myself out of bed and searched around for the warmest clothes I had. I'm sure, considering the circumstances, I could've stayed in bed, but I didn't want Risa to worry. Not to mention saving Embry's life hadn't succeeded in making us best buds. I didn't want to seem like a weakling in front of him. If he couldn't get sick, I couldn't, either.

Looking at my face in the mirror, I almost grabbed some of Risa's make-up to cover up the dark circles under my eyes and add some color to my face. I'm sure one look at my face would give away how I was feeling in seconds, but wearing Risa's make-up might give out an impression about my sexuality that I didn't exactly want people thinking...

I finally got myself looking halfway decent and made my way downstairs. As I started down the stairway itself, things started looking a little...Funny. I started seeing two staircases below me, and they were moving. I grabbed hold of the railing and held on for dear life, closed my eyes, and took a couple deep breaths until everything got back to normal. Ok, _that_ wasn't good.

In the kitchen, Esme and Bella had outdone themselves again with breakfast. I think there were fifty different kinds of eggs there. Too bad my appetite was completely shot. I was glad there was no one in the kitchen. I ended up just having half a glass of water.

I made my way into the living room where Alice and Jasper were sitting, reading a couple books.

"Yo, you guys seen Risa?" I asked. God, that hurt my throat...

"They're outside, taking advantage of the little sun we got after that storm." Jasper said, not even looking up from his book.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said, heading towards the door.

"Fang?"

I froze. "Yeah, Alice?"

"Are you ok?" She asked. "You look a bit...pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

She shrugged, still looking slightly suspicious. "Alright..."

It didn't take me long to find Risa and Embry outside. They were playing fetch with Bo in the front yard. Bo absolutely loved being able to run around this huge lawn. I made a mental note to take him to the park and stuff more often. Maybe, someday, get a house instead of an apartment to live in.

"He looks like he's having fun."

"Morning, Fang." Risa said, not taking her eyes off of Bo. Thank God for that, she would've noticed how bad I looked in seconds. "Yeah, he's been having a blast all morning."

"Risa and I were thinking of going for a walk." Embry said.

"Yeah, Fang, wanna come?" Risa asked.

Embry didn't look exactly pleased about Risa's invite. Good. Jeez, I saved his ass last night, he should be a little nicer, the ungrateful bastard.

"Sure." I decided to cut down on my talking. My throat was screaming for mercy.

"Let's get moving then, boys." Risa said. "Come on, who knows how long the sun'll last before it realizes it made a wrong turn and ended up in Forks."

The three of us plus Bo started off towards the woods. We didn't have any specific direction, as usual, we just went wherever our feet took us. That was one thing I loved about Risa, she didn't always have a plan and she didn't need one. She could just go.

We hadn't walked very far before I started getting that same weird feeling I had gotten on the stairs. There were suddenly a lot more trees around me then I remembered...And they were moving.

I grabbed hold of the closest tree and held on, closing my eyes and taking a couple deep breaths like before. But this time, everything around me just kept spinning. And now I thought I might throw up, too. Oh, great...

_"Come on, Fang, get ahold of yourself."_ I thought to myself. But I couldn't get ahold of myself. My head just kept spinning faster and faster...

And faster...

I felt myself slipping down the tree. I just couldn't stand up anymore...

Then, my vision starting going black.

Oh, crap...

* * *

Embry's POV

We were barely away from the house when Bo suddenly spun around and started to run back.

Risa turned around to yell at him. "What, Bo? You forget your- Oh my God!" She ran after him.

"He forgot his Oh my God?" I asked, turning to follow them both.

That's when I saw Fang crumpled up on the ground.

"Oh my God..." I sped after them.

Bo reached Fang before the both of us and began licking Fang's face and whimpering. I had to hand it to that dog, he was loyal, though I doubted a face full of slobber is what Fang exactly needed right then.

Risa reached him next in an absolute panic. "Fang? Fang, come on, speak to me!" She put a hand to his face and gasped, moving it up to his forehead. "Embry, he's burning up. Oh, look at him! He probably caught something last night from being in those wet clothes." She looked up at me. "Embry, could you pick him up?"

I grinned, bending down to grab him. "Trust me, I can pick this kid up. One time, I lifted him up and threw him headfirst into the closet and-" I would've gone on to describe a couple awesome wrestling moves I picked up from watching Spike TV and Nacho Libre, but, from the glare Risa was giving me, she wasn't exactly amused, so I shut up.

I lifted Fang up and the two of us started for the house.

I heard Fang groan softly from my arms. "Pume down..." I'm guessing that was Fang's fever-induced version of 'Put me down'.

"No can do, Fang." I said, keeping my eyes on the house.

"Fang, why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Risa asked him.

He mumbled something that might've been 'I didn't want you to worry', though it also sounded like 'I did your Mom's beef curry'. I couldn't be sure.

Risa just shook her head and continued on to the house.

As soon as we burst through the door, Alice, who had been reading with Jasper, spun around on the couch, caught sight of us, and was by our side in seconds.

"Is he ok?" Alice asked.

And the Stupid Question of the Year Award goes to..."Alice, does he _look_ ok?"

"He just collapsed outside." Risa added. "And he's running a fever."

"I didn't think he looked good when he left." Alice murmured. "Look, I'll go get Carlisle, you guys bring him up to his room."

"That's what we were doing..." I muttered as she sped off again. I swear, these vampires and their speediness was driving me mad. Would it kill them to slow down a bit?

Anyway, we made it up to our room and I plopped Fang into it. Risa proceeded to tuck the guy in, grabbing some extra blankets from the drawers.

"He's still shivering." Risa said worriedly.

"Well, I think it's a fever thing." I pointed out. "I mean, I haven't had a fever myself in a long time, but that's what I remember from fevers."

Risa sat down on the bed next to him, running her hand through his hair. I had to admit, looking at him, he _was_ shivering more than was probably normal. "We should probably find some more blankets."

Suddenly, Risa got _that_ look on her face. That 'I've got an idea so watch out' look. "Embry...You're warm..."

"Oh, _no_!" I said, putting up my hands and taking a step back. "I am _not_ crawling under the covers with the bird-boy."

"Embry..." Risa whined, putting on the look that Fang always referred to as 'Bambi Eyes'.

I shook my head, resisting her gaze. "No way, Risa."

She put her hands on her hips. "Embry, you owe him. He saved your sorry butt last night and _this_ is how you thank him?" She crossed her arms and looked away from me. "Embry Call, I'm ashamed of you."

To make a long story short, I was guilted into becoming Fang's personal heater. I guess Risa had a point, I _did_ owe him, but to....Cuddle up under the covers with him? Ewww....

I just stood over the bed for about a minute, trying to see if there was any other way to get out of this. If Fang would just stop shivering, this wouldn't be a problem. I tried to will him with my mind to be still. God, this would be a great time to develop telekinesis or something...

Risa sighed, getting up and pulling up the covers. "Come on, Bry, we'll both get in. It'll be just like we always sleep, only Fang'll be in the middle instead of me."

"I'd rather have you." I muttered, finally giving in to fate and pulling up the covers on my side.

I just laid there, hoping that me just being there would provide enough warmth.

Like I could be so lucky.

"I'm not touching him, Risa."

"What? You carried him in here!"

"That's different. This is like, cuddling him."

"Bry..." Risa said teasingly. "You realize if you don't reach over Fang, you can't get anywhere near me, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're a pain sometimes, Carisa Lynn Coates." I said, but I finally braved my worst fears and reached over Fang to try to pull Risa closer. Of course, by pulling Risa closer, I also pulled Fang closer and Fang in his fevered stupor cuddled up next to me.

I grimaced. "Risa....he's touching me..."

"And you're still alive. Amazing, isn't it?"

I growled. "Whatever..."

* * *

As it turned out, Risa was right and I survived being that close to Fang. I guess he wasn't poisonous...

I ended up falling asleep after a while, even. I mean, it's not like anything remotely entertaining was going on.

Though, obviously, Alice thought so.

I was awakened by a bright light flashing in my eyes. My head shot up to see Alice standing there with her camera. She pressed the button and another bright flash blinded me for a couple seconds.

"Alice, jeez, what was _that_ for?"

She grinned. "Just wanted to immortalize the moment. Embry and Fang finally getting along."

"We're _not_ getting along." I growled out. "He's _sick_. I'm _helping him_. That's all."

"Right..." She said, then flashed the camera again.

By the time I got my eyesight back, she had disappeared.

I flopped back down on the bed, sighing and wrapping my arm tighter around Risa, which, unfortunately, pulled Fang closer as well.

I wonder how mad the Cullens would _really_ be if I murdered Alice?

* * *

Me: Finally done...

Fang: It only took you, like, two days...

Me: Oh, shut it...

Fang: Can we go back to reading that fic we were reading now?

Me: Oh, yeah! Anyone ever read 'I'm WHAT, HE'S WHAT?' by mikesh? It's a Twilight fic.

Fang: It's a Jacob/Edward.

Me: And an MPreg.

Fang: And it's not a humor fic, but we're laughing our butts off.

Me: Any fic that contains the quote, "It's not going to work on me son," Billy said when Jacob gave him, his most hated glare he could mustard." is awesome...

Fang: Mustard?

Me: Mustard...

Fang: Jake really mustard that look at his dad!

Me: I'm gonna mustard up another fanfic chapter for something now!

Fang: And I'm gonna mustard up another A/N argument, obviously...

Me: Mustard...-hysterical laughter-

R&R&Mustard!

P.S. Happy now, Vera?


	14. Chapter 14

Me: I know I just updated this, but I had a great idea for the next chapter, so I'm just gonna go ahead and write it.

Fang: Saint's seeing how many fics she can update in one day. Well, half a day 'cuz she got up at 11:30 and didn't start writing 'till a bit after noon. Lazy bum.

Me: You didn't get up 'till after I did! :P

Fang: Whatever...Why are you writing all these, anyway?

Me: So I'll have time to get ready for our wedding!

Fang: -sigh- You're on this again?

Me: Yes, Fangypoo!

Fang: -facepalm-

* * *

Fang's POV

Warm...

Warm, warm, warm...

...Damn you, warm thing, you moved!

Wait, I found the warm thing! Warm...

Grrr...The warm thing is poking me! No! I'm sleeping! Stupid warm thing...

I finally cracked open an eyelid, determined to tell the warm thing to cut it out and let me sleep, but then, I saw what the warm thing was...

"EMBRY!!!"

"Jeez, no need to kick me, bird-boy!"

"What's going on?" Risa asked sleepily from the other side of me.

"I'm being raped by a wolf-freak!" I yelled. "Call the cops!"

Embry rolled his eyes. "You only wish..."

Risa grabbed my shoulder to hold me still. "Fang, you're not being raped. Embry was just keeping you warm!"

"That's what we get space heaters for, Risa!" I said. "Now, I'm outta here!" I started to pull myself out of bed.

"Fang!" Risa said, scrambling to get up after me. "You need to stay in bed! You're sick!"

"I'm fine!" I replied. "At least, I'm not so sick I have to cuddle up next to _that."_

Embry rolled his eyes again and flopped and sat up. "Fine, I was getting tired of lying here, anyway. Go ahead, Fang, go for a stroll."

"I will." I spat back at him.

"Fang!" Risa said. "Embry!" I don't think she knew who to yell at first.

I just ignored her, getting up and heading towards my bags to find some fresh clothes to put on.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it that far.

My head started spinning for the third time that day (at least, I think today was the same day) and I was seeing double all over again. I reached out to grab onto something, anything, before I went tumbling to the ground, but there was nothing to grab. I was right in the middle of the room.

I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths, hoping to steady myself, but I had no such luck. I felt myself start to fall forward.

Then, I stopped.

Something had me by the shirt. Something warm...

"Embry..." I said warningly.

"Sorry, Fang, did you want your face smashed against the floor, because I could accomodate you, if you'd like."

I growled, but kept my mouth shut. Not because I didn't want to upset him, but because I suddenly felt like I might be sick.

Embry gently but quickly pulled me back up into a standing position, though he never really let go of the back of my shirt, in case I decided to try to plant my face in the floor again, I guess.

"You ok, Fang?" Risa asked, still sitting on the bed and looking absolutely worried sick.

I nodded once. "Yeah, fine."

She got up and came over, putting a hand to my forehead. "I think the fever's gone down a little, but not much. Back to bed for you."

I just nodded again. No point arguing here.

She smiled, moving her hand to plant a kiss on my forehead instead. "I'm gonna go grab something for Embry and I to eat. You want anything?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry."

Worry crossed her face again. "Not hungry? You really _are_ sick..."

"Just go downstairs and get some food." I told her. "I'll be fine."

She started out the door and I started to take a step toward the bed, only to realize that Embry was still holding my shirt.

"Could you let go?" I asked him.

"And let you fall to ground face-first?" Embry asked. "As fun as that would be to watch, Risa would never forgive me."

"Whatever..." I muttered. I tried to wrap my wings around myself. Had someone opened a window?

"You're shivering." Embry pointed out.

"No freaking duh." I replied. I tried to walk forward again but was stopped this time, not by Embry's grasp, but by another wave of dizziness. I reached out for the closest thing to me, which was, unfortunately, Embry's arm.

I heard Embry sigh, then suddenly, one warm arm wrapped around my back and the other caught me under my legs and I was airborne, being carried by the wolf-boy.

"Put me down." I told him.

He shook his head. "Just shut up and let me stick you back in bed."

I would've protested more, but what was I gonna do? Hitting him would probably just add a broken hand to my list of problems. I let him carry me over to the bed, stick the blankets back over me, and crawl in himself. Of course, when he went to pull up next to me, I drew the line.

"I am not your new snuggle buddy." I told him, wrapping my wings around myself.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Fine, freeze then."

"Fine." I snapped at him.

I just lay there for a few seconds, just wishing I could fall asleep. Of course, that kind of hard to do when you're being kept awake by the sound of your own teeth chattering. Crap, my whole body was shaking! So cold...

"Fang, your chattering teeth are keeping us _both_ awake." Embry said after a couple minutes. "If I can swallow my pride, so can you. Come here."

I shook my head, trying to just wrap myself tighter in the covers, but it was no use. Suddenly, a large, warm arm snatched me and dragged me over. I almost ripped the sheet off the bed, trying to hold on to it to keep him from grabbing me.

"Rape!" I called out.

"Oh, can it." Embry growled back.

I got myself ready to push him off again, fight him if I had to, but something stopped me...

So warm....

I couldn't make myself move. I felt my body temperature rise a couple degrees. I needed to stay right there...

"You still awake, bird-brain?"

"Mmm-Hmm..."

"Just checking..."

I forced myself to wake up a bit. "Embry?"

"What?"

"Why are you...You..." Words were having a hard time coming to my brain right then. Wake up, Fang, wake up!

"Helping you?" Embry asked. "I owe you for the other night. Simple as that. Now, shut up and go to bed."

I yawned and gave up on the whole 'staying awake' idea. I closed my eyes and curled up next to Embry, loving the warmth. "You know, if it wasn't for Risa, I might actually like you, dog-breath."

I was drifting off, and wasn't sure, but I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "You, too, feather-brain."

* * *

Seth's POV

"Can you believe how everything went last night?" Jacob asked.

"I can." I said. "It turned out just how I thought it would. You guys looking like idiots."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Seth. Just because you don't care about helping Embry out doesn't mean you have to sit here and shit all over our plans."

I laughed, grabbing another soda out of Jake's fridge. "Trust me, guys, you two can shit all over your plans just fine _without_ my help."

"I've got it!" Jake said. "We put Fang and Embry up against a vampire and see who comes out alive."

"And where, exactly, are you going to get this vampire?" I asked. "I don't think the Cullens are going to help you out in this one."

"Alright..." Quil mused. "How about we...Have a 'Who Can Phase the Fastest' contest? He'll _never_ win that."

I rolled my eyes. "He'll never agree to it, either. Duh." I sighed. "Hey, here's _my_ plan. Why don't you two just accept the fact that no stupid contest is gonna change Risa's mind?"

Jake snapped his fingers. "That's it! If no contest is going to change this girl's mind, we need to bring it right out on the table. We'll just flat out tell her why she has to choose!"

"That's not what I meant, guys..." I said.

"Perfect!" Quil exclaimed. "Maybe...The next pack meeting?'

"Totally!" Jake replied.

"Guys..." I started again, but the two of them rushed out the door, planning again.

I sighed. "Great..."

Why did I have a feeling this would be their worst plan yet?

* * *

Me: Done!

Fang: Phew...

Me: On to Fly By Twilight! And we must step on it! It's already 10:01!!

Fang: -sigh- This is gonna be the death of me...

Me: Love how cute you were in this chapter, Fangles...

Fang: Put a sock in it, will ya?

R&R?


	15. Chapter 15

Fang: Haven't you updated this fic enough?

Me: Well, I'm going to finish the last Percy Jackson book and when I do, I'm going to start up on my Maximum Ride/Percy Jackson crossover. In order to do that, I need to make some space...

Fang: You want to finish this, you mean?

Me: I'd _like_ to. Of course, I'd also like to finish Facts of Life, and I seem to be epic failing at that as well...

Fang: What about your readers?

Me: Don't worry, I doubt I'll disappoint anyone too much....It's not like I'm shortening the story, I'm just going to try to spit outchapters faster.

Fang: Try being the key word.

Me: Oh, shut up. Anyway, I think I might know how to end this...

Fang: How?

Me: Oh, like I'm going to tell! Besides, you'll probably- No, I'm not saying it.

Fang: What?

Me: Nothing...

Fang: -sigh-

* * *

Risa's POV

It'd been a week since the fated Race of Doom and Fang was completely well again, thank God. Having Fang sick had almost been fun. We all slept in, I had time to read some new books, we got through a couple games of Monopoly along with Nessie (who cheats, by the way).

Best of all, the boys didn't fight.....As much....Well, at least there were no physical fights.

Now, we were heading for La Push for the first time since the race. Jacob had invited us over for a 'pack meeting', whatever that was. Embry reassured me that it was nothing, but, though I didn't have the heart to tell him, I didn't trust Jacob as far as I could throw him. He and Quil were so obviously up to something it wasn't funny. They didn't like Fang, plain and simple. Though I admired them wanting to help their friend, I'd rather have them butt out and mind their own business.

Edward had dropped us plus Nessie, who was along for the ride to see Jacob, off at the La Push border and now we were walking towards where we were meeting the Pack for the meeting.

I couldn't help but be slightly bothered by what Edward had said to me when he left us off.

"Be careful." He'd told me as I got out of his car.

It was amazing how those two words could cause me so much stress.

"Pack meetings can be fun." Nessie explained to us as we walked along. "I think Uncle Billy's gonna be there, so maybe he'll tell a story or something!"

"Sounds pretty cool." I said, trying to keep my mind on her speech rather than the worries running through my mind.

"It is!" she said excitedly. She went on to describe other meetings she'd been to. As she rambled on, I noticed that neither Embry nor Fang had said much of anything so far tonight. It was making me even more nervous than before. At least Embry should of said _something_! It made me wonder if they knew what was going on, or, at least, guessed that something was up. Probably Fang was getting the same bad vibes as I was and Embry probably had an idea what Jake and Quil were up to. Great.

At least Nessie didn't seem to mind the silence at all. She just jabbered on and on...At least _someone_ could take advantage of it...

When we got to the Pack Meeting, though, it turned out not to be that bad. It was actually fun, like Nessie said it would be. Billy Black, Jacob's (and, from what I hear, possibly Embry's) father was there and entertained us with a story of the Quileute history. We heard the story of how the Cold Ones, a.k.a. the vampires, first came to the Quileutes and how the first Quileute wolf pack was formed. I wondered if Nessie would be upset about this very anti-vampire story, but it didn't seem to bother her in the least, especially since Billy ended it by telling about their new truce with the Cullens. Sam's Pack, the other Quileute pack was there as well and some of the 'wolf girls' from that pack brought along food. I met Emily, Sam's fiancee. Emily seemed like a very sweet person and was kind to both me _and_ Fang, which gave her points in my book.

Basically, it was all fun and games at the pack meeting.

That is, until Jacob called us all together for a 'chat'.

The entire group gathered in a large circle. I noticed Fang, Embry, and I were sitting exactly opposite of Jacob. For some reason, this made me slightly nervous...

"Everyone," Jacob began, standing up. "I'd like to thank you all for making it tonight, especially my Dad." he smiled and nodded towards Billy, who nodded back in response. "And, of course, Ms. Coates." he said, smiling towards me this time.

I smiled in response, though I felt like running from the scene as fast as I could. I didn't like the look he'd given me when he'd smiled at me. It was like he was holding something back. I also didn't like how he'd totally disregarded Fang, but I glanced quickly toward Fang and he didn't look too concerned or upset by it. Heck, he was probably expecting it.

Jacob continued on. "Actually, Risa here was my inspiration for calling this meeting." Oh, great...I knew there was something fishy about this whole deal! "As many of you know, Risa's having a bit of an...Indecision problem. Right, Risa?"

I laughed nervously. Could we go now? "Indecision may or may not be my problem." I said, trying to lighten the quickly darkening mood. I noticed Seth, out of the corner of my eye, roll his eyes and sigh. This was _not_ cool...

"I think it's about time we just brought this whole issue out in the open, put our feelings out on the table." Jacob said.

"Jake..." Embry said warningly. I saw him clench one of his hands into a fist. Even he wasn't too happy about this situation.

Jacob, unfortunately, ignored him. "Risa, I know making decisions like this can't be easy, but this is crazy! Frankly, I don't think it's fair for you to be stringing these two guys on. You get what I'm saying?"

"I agree." Quil butted in. "I don't think this is fair to Embry."

"What about Fang?" Nessie asked, but she was, of course, ignored as the great powers that are Jacob and Quil went to work.

Jacob moved so that he was standing right in front of me, though still out of Embry's reach. Damnit. "Risa, we know that this may make you uncomfortable-"

"You have _no_ idea." I muttered, though I was sure he heard me.

Yet, he plugged right along. "But we think it's high time you made a decision, so....Choose."

It took me a second to really get what he was asking me. "You mean...Right now?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah. I think you've spent enough time with the two of them to really know what they're both about, so, choose."

I just sat there in silence for a moment, gaping at him. Choose? Now? Is he crazy? "I can't just _choose_ somebody right here!"

"Let us help you a bit." Quil said, stepping up next to Jacob. "One of these two can easily move on and find another girl and be just as happy. The other doesn't have that ability. How about you make a _sensible_ choice."

My slowly boiling temper finally rose to the surface. "You just want me to pick Embry! You think you're helping out your friend! Yeah, I'm sure Embry appreciates this _absolutely embarrassing_ scene just as much as I do! Why can't you two just _butt out?!"_

"Guys," Emily said from where she sat next to Sam. "Maybe we should leave this alone for now..."

"It's been left alone long enough!" Jacob answered her. "Risa needs to stop beating around the bush and choose one of them already! Obviously, she needs a little motivation to do this, and I think this might be just the trick."

"Well, it's not!" I snapped back at him. "It's humiliating!"

"Well, there's one way to end th humiliation." Quil said. "Choose."

I couldn't believe this. We had been having this wonderful time hanging out with the pack, then _bam_, it all turned into this humiliating situation and all because of my inability to make a decision. I felt like crying. Why couldn't they just butt out and leave us alone? When the three of us were alone, we were fine. It was only when other people got in the way, told us we were wrong. My boys never bugged me about my decision. Sometimes, I didn't even think they really cared, as long as we could be together. So, why did they have to care? Why did they have to ruin the night and make this huge scene in front of a bunch of people I'd barely met? I felt tears sting my eyes; both tears of humiliation _and _anger.

I sprang to my feet, closing the distance between myself and Jacob. He may have towered over me, but I looked him straight in the eye, forcing all of my rage into that one glare. I thought I saw him flinch.

"Jacob Black, my decision is _mine_ to make and I'll make it _when_ I want and _what_ I want. And you will _BUTT THE FUCK OUT!_"

I saw some people in our little crowd flinch at that, but no one moved, no one spoke. An owl hooted in the distance.

"By the way, _Jacob_," I spat out his name. "You'll be _delighted_ to know that I _have_ made a decision."

Though I wasn't looking at them, I could almost feel Fang and Embry flinch behind me. "You have?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I said. "I choose _both._ I choose not to choose. I will have _both_ and nobody, not you, not Quil, not God himself will make me say otherwise, so I suggest you _stop trying!_" I stomped my foot for emphasis. "Furthermore, if you pull another _embarrassing_ stunt like this again, I'll...I'll...Oh!" I tried pushing Jacob, which was the equivalent of pushing a solid brick wall. So, I kicked him.

"Ow!" I yelled, jumping back and grabbing my foot. Great, bruised pride _and_ a broken toe. I glared at Jacob again. "I'll...Get Embry and Fang to kick your ass!" I threatened. Damn wolf.

At that point, everyone was staring at us in shock. Jacob just stared down at me like I had just grown a couple extra heads. I couldn't take the humiliation anymore. Tears stinging in my eyes once more, I spun around and half ran, half limped into the woods where I could cry in peace.

And where no stupid, overly muscled wolf-kid could humiliate me any more.

* * *

Seth's POV

Well, surprise surprise. Jacob blew it _big time._ And I didn't see the night getting any better for the already-shocked Jake.

No sooner had poor Risa disappeared into the woods, Embry and Fang were both on their feet and in Jake's face, yelling and screaming at him every insult that came to their heads, including some that required Emily to cover Nessie's ears for.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Embry yelled. "I just _can't fucking believe_ you! Who the _hell_ gave you the _stupid_ idea to do that?!"

Jake put up his hands, taking a step away from one pissed-off Embry Call. "Embry, we were trying to help..."

"Great help." Fang said. "You made her cry and sent her running into the woods. Guess we should nominate you for the fucking Nobel Peace Prize for that well-executed plan."

"Shut up, bird-freak." Quil spat at Fang. "You don't have any say here."

"Hey! Fang has just as much right to talk as anyone else here does!" Embry shouted back. I had to say, I was surprised to see him defend Fang. Even Fang himself looked slightly stunned. "Just because Fang's my 'competition'" I noticed he put 'competition' in quotes. "doesn't mean you have to treat him like crap! Fang's not a bad guy, he's just in love with the same girl. Can't really blame him for that, can I?"

"But, Embry-" Jacob started, but Embry didn't give him a chance.

"Just shut up, Jacob. I think you've said _enough_ for one day." Embry practically growled at him. "Fang and I need to go find Risa." He looked at Fang and jerked his head back towards the woods, motioning for Fang to follow, and the two of them hurried off after Risa.

The rest of us spent a good minute in shocked silence.

But, you know, I don't do shocked silence that well. "Coulda told ya..."

"Shut up, Seth..." Jacob muttered.

I shook my head. "Idiot." I muttered, getting up and walking off. I thought about going after Risa, Embry and Fang and apologizing for that terrible scene, but figured they'd probably want time to themselves, so I started home instead. So much for our fun night.

_"At least I've learned one thing from this mess."_ I thought to myself as I walked along. _"I never want to imprint. To stressful."_

It didn't matter to me if I never 'fell in love'. I was a bachelor and happy that way. Screw females. (Ok, you know what I mean...)

I happened to pass a guy in a white van on my way home. At first, I thought it was kind of strange, I mean, we don't get too many strangers here in La Push, but then I noticed he was sleeping in the van. Ah, he was living the life. Alone and travelling wherever the wind takes him. That's what I wanted to do. Travel. I was actually seriously considering asking Embry, Risa, and Fang if I could come along when they left. Sure, Mom wouldn't be too happy about it, but I couldn't live at home forever. I could get my G.E.D. in Risa's home state and then I could travel. It would be awesome.

And, best of all, I could get away from Jacob and his hairbrained schemes.

I decided to go home that night and find my dad's old suitcase.

* * *

Me: W00T! Another chapter down and who knows how many to go!

Fang: Well, you're closer...

Me: Wish I could get closer with my NaNoWriMo novel....Yeah, people, if anyone's doing the National Novel Writing Month, I am, too. Look me up! Same username, as always!

Fang: You may all want to especially look Saint's novel up, as it also stars Risa.

Me: Yep! Love her so much, she made another appearance!

Fang: Ok, so...Can we go to bed now?

Me: Two more things! First of all, the quote, "Indecision may or may not be my problem." is a Jimmy Buffett quote, so I disclaim it. Second, both Vera Amber and I have made covers for Double Date and there are links to them on my profile. Check them out! I also might make another cover, so all you Deviantart users might want to add me to your watch lists. :D

Fang: Or, follow our Twitters!

Me: Tweet Whore.

Fang: :P

R&R?


	16. Chapter 16

I've been working so hard on my story for NaNoWriMo, I've been neglecting my fanfictions!

Fang: Well, not totally. You _have_ worked on some.

Me: Yeah, but I haven't posted anything in forever, plus I have a whole bunch of stories I need to R&R.

Fang: True...People might think you were abducted by aliens or something...

Me: Or eaten by tigers.

Fang: Or ran off with a herring circus.

Me: Or being held hostage by Vera Amber's furry minkles!

Fang: But, you're not.

Me: Nope, I'm just writing something else.

Fang: And going crazy on DeviantArt.

Me: Yeah! People should check out my DeviantArt stuff! I have a pic of Fang in orange boxers!

Fang: ...

Me: Anyway, let's get on with this story! I wanted to try to finish it soon, remember?

Fang: Then let's go!

* * *

Fang's POV

"How far could that girl have run?"

I shrugged. It'd been just five minutes since we left the rest of the group to go after Risa, but we hadn't found her yet and Embry was getting slightly worried.

"I'm sure she didn't go too far." I thought for a moment, then decided to go out a limb a bit. "Hey...Embry?"

"Yeah?" He asked, not even looking at me, his eyes still focused on the forest ahead.

"Thanks for...Back there..."

His eyes finally flicked to me. "You going to start getting all mushy on me, bird brain?"

I gave him a look. "No."

He shaot me back a small smile. "Good. Last thing I need to do right now is barf. Come on, let's find Risa, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We wandered around for another five minutes, but still no Risa. Ok, it's dark out and Risa's missing in it. Yeah, I agree with Embry now, it's time to worry.

"Hey, have you thought about turning into a wolf?" I asked Embry. "Maybe you could, like, sniff her out?"

He nodded, already ripping off his shirt. "Good plan." I stepped back a couple steps so he had room to phase. I don't even know why he bothered taking off his shirt. He just threw it to the side, anyway. Probably out of habit.

Embry tried to sniff Risa out, but couldn't catch a good enough scent. Ok, now I was near freak-out mode.

"Alright, we'll split up. I can fly above, you cover the ground."

He nodded once and raced off in another direction. I ran forward and practically threw myself into the air.

You know, I couldn't help but be amazed. This supposed 'road trip from Hell' to Forks had turned into something...Wonderful. Embry and I had seemed to have come to an understanding, a truce, of sorts. Things were beginning to look, well, better. Less stressful. Less fighting.

Now, if we could just find Risa, this whole deal would have a chance at being perfect.

* * *

Third Person POV

"You're sure he's around here?" asked the first scientist, whacking his way miserably through the underbrush.

The second nodded. "Yes, he was spotted by a reliable source down in Seattle and we tracked him up here. Now, be quiet! I swear, Mason, if you fuck this up, I'll have you're head!"

"But, Jarren-" Mason started to complain, but Jarren put his hand up.

"Shh..." He ducked down in the underbrush, dragging Mason along with him. He pointed upward.

Mason followed with his eyes to where Jarren pointed and gaped as a teenage boy, about eighteen years old, swooped out of the sky on jet black wings.

"Woah..." Mason whispered, but Jarren clapped a hand over his mouth. Then he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small dart gun.

The boy landed in a clearing in front of them and began turning around like he was frantically looking for something or someone. "Risa?!" He called out.

Jarren brought the dart gun up, aiming it with perfect precision at the boy. It had to be perfect. He'd only have one shot. He fired the gun, which only made the smallest of noises. The boy never heard it go off.

The dart hit the boy straight in the neck. He stiffened, his hand going straight to where the dart had hit him. He ripped out the dart, but it was already too late. He staggered to his knees. He tried to call out, but couldn't make out more then a small cry. He was down in seconds.

The two scientists pulled themselves out of the brush. Mason started dusting himself off, not being able to stand all the 'outdoorsness' on him. There was a reason he'd chosen to become a laboratory scientist. So he could study things from the safety of a scientific facility rather than have to deal with going out in the messy, disgusting, imperfect world.

Jarren, on the other hand, went straight for the boy, grinning from ear to ear. Jarren lived for the hunt, the chase. This was his shining moment, though. The catch.

He bent down, turning the boy over and checking his pulse to make sure he hadn't done any unnecessary damage. Besides being knocked out cold, the boy was fine, his pulse at its usual resting pace, still fast for a human, but just right for an avian hybrid.

"Let's get him back to the truck." Jarren called to his colleague. "I bet Roger's asleep by now, the lazy bastard."

"Yeah." Mason said, coming up behind him to get a better look at the boy. "Woah, so this is...One of them?"

"Yep." Jarren replied, pulling out one of the boy's wings for a better look.

"They really are something." Mason said, awestruck.

"Yeah, and you can study it more when we get it back to the Institute." Jarren said. "Now, help me pick it up."

Mason walked over and bent down next to the boy, trying to figure out how best to carry him. He looked back up at his colleague once more. "Well, another fine catch for Dr. Jarren Crandall."

Jarren nodded. "Yes, yes, just help me pick him up." He did manage a small, cocky smile, though.

After all, he _had_ caught the missing hybrid, hadn't he?

Now, they could continue their experiments.

* * *

Fang: Shortest filler chapter ever award!

Me: Yes, but it contains _so_ much info!

Fang like the fact that I'm in deep shit...

Me: Basically.

R&R?


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Well, that last chapter was kinda short, so I'm adding another.

Fang: Good plan. I need to be saved! And fast!

Me: Yeah...Whatever...

Fang: And you need to get away from that NaNoWriMo story before it eats your soul.

Me: I think it's too late for that.

Fang: Bad NaNoWriMo!

Me: -huggles NaNo story- But I luffles it!

Fang: It's ruling your life, Saint...

Eliza: So? It's about time we got some attention...

Me: Eliza! Back in the story right this second!

Eliza: Why? Fang gets to be in the A/Ns! Why not me?

Me: First of all, Fang's special. A/Ns are part of his job.

Eliza: I could do them, too!

Me: Second, I need you in the story.

Eliza: I can multi-task!

Me: Third, you're distracting Fang.

Fang: o_0

Eliza: What's he looking at?

Me: It's either the short skirt or the fishnets. I'm not sure which...

Eliza: Could be the exposed belly, too.

Me: Might have something to do with it....God, I dressed you like a slut!

Eliza: I take offense to that.

Me: Cover up the stomach. That'll help.

Eliza: You sound like my brother.

Me: I created your brother. Now, go!

Eliza: -leaves-

Fang: Woah...

Me: -whacks Fang-

* * *

Embry's POV

Ok, so obviously 'splitting up' hadn't been the best idea.

Sure, I had succeeded in finding Risa, but in the process Fang had come up missing. We spent the whole night searching for him. Then, the next morning, we had the Cullens plus Seth out with us, trying to track him down. I tried to be hopeful, but I knew that only something really bad would keep Fang from coming back to Risa. Things were looking pretty bleak.

I came out of the woods for the third time that day to find Risa sitting on the Cullen's front steps. I'd told her to go back to the house for a while and get some rest while we searched, but she looked like she'd hardly slept a wink.

"Any luck?" She asked hopefully as I walked up.

I shook my head sadly and her face fell. "Not yet." I sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine. "We'll find him, Risa. Don't worry. Fang's tough, I'm sure wherever he is, he'll be alright until we find him. We've just gotta keep searching.

She nodded in agreement, but her face told a different story. She looked absolutely miserable.

Edward suddenly burst out of the forest, Seth, in wolf form, close at his heels. "We found a scent!" He called out to us.

Risa nearly flew off of the steps, running to meet the two of them. "Where?"

"Close to La Push." Edward said. "We caught his scent...And some others."

"Others?" I asked, coming up beside Risa and taking her hand.

"Some other humans." Edward explained. "Two of them. They had some slight chemical-like scents around them as well...Especially the second one of them..."

Risa gasped beside me. "The School, where Fang was experimented on." She turned toward me, squeezing my hand. "Embry, what if they've taken him? What if those scientists have Fang?"

"How would they even find him?" I asked.

"He always said they had a weird way of always tracking him and the Flock down." Risa said worriedly. "He was always worried they'd catch up with him....Embry, we have to go get him!"

Once upon a time, I wouldn't have had a bit of inclination to raise a paw to help Fang off of the ground, much less save him from certain death. But things like that tend to change, and my relationship with Fang definetely had. Sure, we were after the same girl, but what did that really mean besides that we both had good taste? Fang was a great guy, a good....Friend. And Embry Call didn't leave his friends hanging.

"Yes, we do." I said. I looked back toward Edward and Seth. "How far do you guys think you can track that scent?"

"Pretty far, if we try hard enough." Edward said. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Well, take us as far as you can." I said. "We'll figure out the rest."

Edward was already shaking his head. "Oh, no! You're not going without the Cullens for back-up."

"You guys are coming with us?" Risa asked.

Edward grinned. "As you all say nowadays, duh!"

There was a bark from the ground next to Edward.

"You, too, Seth?" I asked.

Seth wagged his tail in response.

I nodded, squeezing Risa's hand in mine. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

Fang's POV

Drugged sleeps are the worst kind of sleeps. They're the hardest to wake up out of. I was technically awake at one point, but I just couldn't get my eyes to open. So tired....And, of course, the slight delirium didn't help. I just kept drifting in and out of conciousness, getting closer and closer to being awake each time...

"Fang?"

That voice sounded so familiar, but it was so far away....

"Fang, please, wake up..."

I felt my arm being shaken by someone. Someone who _really_ wanted me awake...But I was so comfortable...Sleepy....

"FANG!!"

Ok, I can't sleep through _that..._

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a couple times, trying to get them to adjust. All I could see in front of me was a big, brown splotch. Then, the splotch became a big, round, circle. Then, a familiar face...

"Nudge."

"Oh my God, Fang!" I was pulled up into a tight, oxygen-depriving hug. "Are you ok? Where have you _been? _I haven't seen you in ages! Where'd they find you? How'd they catch you? Are you hurt? Have you been ok? Where have you been living? Were you alone? Have you been on the run? Why do you smell like dog?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Good old Nudge. "I'm fine, Nudge. Or, I will be when you stop cutting off my oxygen." She slowly let go of me, lowering me back down to the floor. The floor of a large cage, to be exact. "As for the rest of your questions, I hope we have time enough for a _long_ story..."

* * *

"Woah."

That was as close to speechless as I think Nudge had ever been. I just nodded in response.

"Let me get this straight..." She said. "You fell in love with a girl, then some other guy fell in love with her, then he turned out to be some kind of werewolf-like thing, and the girl can't choose between the two of you, and you went on a crazy road trip together, met up with more wolves _plus_ vampires, saved that guy, Embry's, life, then got captured and brought here?"

"Yeah, that'd be about it." I confirmed.

"_And_ you own a dog!" Nudge added. "I never would have thought you'd be so soft-hearted, Fang!"

I gave her a look. "After that whole story, the most shocking thing you can find about it is that I own a dog?!"

She shrugged. "I haven't exactly lived the most normal of lives." She explained. "I guess my idea of 'shocking' isn't the universal norm."

I nodded. "True. So, I told you my story. You tell me yours. How's the Flock been?"

"Well, things got a little hectic after you left, for a while." Nudge started. "We looked _everywhere_ for you. Most of the Flock was pretty frantic over it, not to mention Dr. Martinez and that Brigid Dwyer woman."

I winced. Brigid. She had been the cause of _a lot_ of problems between me and Max...

"Max, though, she acted more...Pissed. Like, what kind of nerve did you have to leave, ya know?"

I nodded. Yeah, I knew. Max and I hadn't exactly left on the best of terms...

"Things cooled down after a while, though." She went on. "You did a good job of not being found, Fang. We just couldn't keep looking. Max had us on one crazy mission after another, trying to save the world. We were all on board for a while, but then, things started to get old for me. I just wanted to settle down and try and have something like a normal life, ya know?" She sighed. "Then, Iggy ditched me."

Oh, even bigger wince for that comment. I hadn't been expecting that blow. Though they had kept it a bit more low-profile than Max and I had, Iggy and Nudge had been together for a while. To hear that Iggy ha dumped her was....Well, sad.

"Iggy's more into this 'world-saving' deal than I was. And...Things just got rocky. Of course, he didn't have to make it worse by going with Max."

Ok, that caused real shock to course through my veins. "Iggy and Max?!"

She nodded. "It's weird, isn't it? But, yeah. That's about the time I followed your lead and left the Flock myself. I'd been doing pretty well, out on my own, taking care of myself. But then, I was camping out one night and BAM! I wound up here."

"Sounds like one whirlwind of a story." I said, still taking it all in and trying to make my brain process it. Max and...Iggy?

She laughed. "You think it's a whirlwind story, try _living_ it. Of course, it sounds like you had a crazy time of your own."

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I hope you two have had a fun time catching up."

We both jumped when we heard the scientist's voice. He walked in, grinning unpleasantly from ear to ear. He bent down next to the cage, so as to get a better look at us.

"Soon, the two of you shall be taking part in some 'special experiments'...Excited?" He didn't wait for us to answer, like we would've anyway...He stood up, snapping his fingers at two guards behind him.

Nudge and I looked at each other. She gulped. I tentatively took her hand. "It'll be alright, I promise."

It was like being at the School all over again. Scientists. Experiments. Reasurring Nudge, Nudge, who had always been like a little sister to me, that everything would be alright, even though I knew it wouldn't be. Feeling fear creeping up my spine...

Only, this time, it was just the two of us. Alone. No Flock to back us up now.

_"Risa? Embry? Where are you guys?"_

* * *

Me: Better. Much better.

Fang: Vera should be happy.

Me: As well as the other readers...

Eliza: I met Vera on Skype! She's nice...

Me: Did I not tell you to get back in your own story where you belong?!

Eliza: :P

Me: -headdesk- I give up...

Fang: Frustrating, isn't it? Now you know how I feel when I deal with you...

Me: -whacks Fang-

R&R?


	18. Chapter 18

Fang: Saint? What are you doing?

Me: Shh! I'm hiding!

Fang: From who?

Me: Skype! And all my friends who want to talk to me! They're distracting me from updating!

Fang: ...Saint, you can't, well, physically hide from Skype.

Me: What do you mean?

Eliza: He means that hiding behind a chair won't stop people from Skyping you.

Me: Oh...Wait, what are you doing out of your story again?!

Eliza: You haven't updated my story in a while, and I'm kinda feeling unloved.

Me: Well, I've been trying to update my fanfictions for Christmas! Plus, I have to work, I had stuff to do for school, I have a house to take care of, a kidnap victim to watch, pets to feed, everyone wants to talk to me, AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! -runs away, crying hysterically-

Eliza: Wow...

Fang: I think she finally cracked.

Eliza: Oh, look! She had Skype open with Vera!

Fang: -sigh- We better tell Vera that she ran away, then go get her and try to get this updated.

Eliza: Yay! I can talk to Verakins!

Fang: -headdesk- Saint, you better get back here ASAP...

* * *

Risa's POV

"Risa, I've found some information that may be helpful." Edward said from behind me, having to make me resist jumping ten feet in the air.

"Yeah, well, could you tell me without scareing the shit outta me?" I asked, not looking up from the map I was pouring over. We knew the School had taken Fang, and we knew it was somewhere in Death Valley, California, but where? I had been using the map to try and guess where. I knew there wasn't going to be a 'The School is Right Here!' label anywhere, but I had guessed there might be a clue on the map, like 'Restricted Area' or something. Or it might be the only spot with nothing on it. Unfortunately, I hadn't yet found one definitive clue.

"We may not have to go to the actual School." Edward said.

I froze, looking up from my map for the first time in about half an hour. "What?"

"Remember you said that there were other companies associated with the School that Fang told you about? Itex and such?" Edward asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I got on your laptop, found some WiFi, and googled Itex. Turns out they have a branch nearby, just across the border in Oregon. We should probably check there before we go running off to Death Valley."

"Good thinking." I said, not really wanting to admit that I'd never even thought of looking up to see if any of the branches of Itex or anything were nearby. I could've just dragged us off to California for nothing.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry about it, Risa. Everyone makes mistakes. Things slip your mind. It's very...Human."

My eyes narrowed. "You know, it'd help with the human thing if you'd stop reading my mind."

He shrugged. "Sorry. Habit. Well, I see Embry coming over, so I'll go find Seth and tell him the new plans. Meet back here in five minutes." He was suddenly gone, his vampire speed causing him to practically disappear.

"What was that all about?" Bry asked me, coming up behind me and placing his warm hands on my tense shoulders, giving me some mild stress relief.

"Well, we're making a slight detour." I said, then explained what Edward had found and where we were going.

Embry nodded. "Alright. Let's hope Fang's there."

"You've sure turned over a new leaf." I said. "What happened to Fang being you worst enemy?"

Embry shrugged. "You know, fighting gets old after a while." He explained. "I'm tired of fighting with Fang. He's not a bad guy. Maybe when we get him back, we can form a real truce."

He'd said 'when' not 'if'. I liked that.

He began massaging my shoulders, something that was equal to ultimate bliss right now. "I've done some thinking, Risa. If you don't want to make the decision between me and Fang, then don't. I'm not going to keep bugging you. I'll learn to live life with both you _and_ Fang. I just want you to be happy."

"That's your imprint instincts talking." I pointed out. "Wanting to just make me happy. What about Fang? Who's to say he'll want to go along with this? He may not be as willing to share me."

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Embry answered. "Hope he'll be willing to get along. He's made it this long, so I think he can stand a bit longer."

"What if you get sick of sharing?" I asked. "How can this really last forever? Embry, eventually you're going to want me to yourself, too."

"Let's not worry about that right now." Embry said, giving me a hug from behind. "For now, let's just assume it'll all work out fine and focus on finding Fang."

"Alright..." I said, looking up to see Edward and Seth coming back towards us. Obviously, it was going to be time to ship out soon.

I just hoped Embry was right, that everything would work out, somehow.

I just wish I could see how.

* * *

Fang's POV

_"Breathe in, breathe out."_ I just kept telling myself. I had to keep my breathing even, I didn't want to let Nudge know how bad I was hurting right now. She'd panic.

Unfortunately, Nudge was more observant than I thought.

"Fang! Oh my gosh, are your alright? What'd they do to you?!" She asked when they brought her back from wherever they had taken her. She knelt down next to me on the floor, putting a hand gently on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I mumured from where I lay, curled up on the floor. "Just tired..."

"Don't lie to me, Fang." Nudge told me. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I know when you're hurting. Tell me what's wrong already!"

"It's alright Nudge, really." I said. "Just let me rest for a bit, 'kay?"

"Ok..." She said, still sounding unsure. She curled up on the floor close to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, really just wanting to rest. Yeah, I could've probably told Nudge how I was really feeling, maybe even should've, but what was I supposed to say to her? That they had poked and prodded me all over, taken enough blood out of me to fill a sea, ran me all over creation, and put me through just about every test known to man? That I was so tired and beat-up that I didn't think I'd be able to function properly for the next week?

Yeah, that'd go over well.

I didn't know what they wanted with me here, why they were doing all these tests to me, but whatever the reason was, it wasn't worth this living Hell.

I spent the entire night drifting in and out of a light sleep. As it got later, the room we were in began to get colder. I noticed Nudge shivering slightly and quickly wrapped a wing around her before she woke up. Of course, this meant I was now tired, in pain, _and_ cold, but I could live with that.

Well, I was living for now, at least.

The next morning (At least, I'm going to assume it was morning. There's no real way to tell where we are.), one of the whitecoats came in and slid a couple trays of food to us through a small slot in the cage. I didn't move, still tired and cold from last night. Plus, my wing was still around a sleeping Nudge, and I didn't want to wake her up just yet.

The whitecoat looked down at me through the bars, a cocky grin smeered on his face. "Not doin' so well, eh?" He asked.

I just glared back up at him. Even if I had felt well enough to talk right then, he wouldn't have gotten two words out of me.

"The last one who went through the same experiments barely lasted this long." The whitecoat told me. "Though I have to be impressed with your endurance, I doubt I'll have to be wasting good food on you too much longer." He gave one of the trays a small kick through the slot. "Go on, wake up your friend there and eat. Might as well enjoy it while you can." He turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I just stared at the food for a minute, not really hungry, then closed my eyes again, hoping for more sleep.

I thought of Risa and Embry, wondering where they were now. Risa would come for me, right? They had to be...Wait. What if Embry had convinced Risa that I was- Nah, Embry wasn't heartless. He wouldn't just ditch me...Right?

The Cullens. They were nice, er, people. They'd come to find me.

Unless they really were all on Embry's side.

It suddenly occurred to me that maybe no one was bothering to look for me. I had to swallow a small lump in my throat that formed when I realized I may have been completely and totally ditched.

Maybe the Flock was looking for Nudge? Yeah, that would help! They must be looking for her. Maybe we weren't screwed after all.

But...If they hadn't found her (or me) by now, who's to say they'd find us...In time? Besides, they knew we had both left because we'd wanted out. Maybe they weren't looking for us...

It could be kind of the same deal with Risa and Embry. They could be looking for me, but that doesn't mean they'll find me.

Suddenly, this whole situation seemed a lot more bleak.

* * *

Fang: Well, we found Saint.

Me: Yeah, unfortunately, you didn't find me in time to post this chapter before Christmas!

Fang: -shrugs- It'll just have to be a late Christmas present.

Eliza: Those are some of the best,anyway. It's like, you think all the excitement's over, then...BAM! More new stuff!

Me: Very true...

Fang: Well, Merry Late Christmas.

Me: Or Hanukkah.

Eliza: Or Kwanzaa.

Fang; Or Yule.

Me: Or Cheesemaker's Day!

Fang: ...Cheesemaker's Day?

Me: Blessed be the Cheesemakers, for it is they who make cheese!

Fang: ...

Eliza: I think it might be a Monty Python thing...

Fang: Oh...

R&R?


	19. Chapter 19

I was gonna start working on this chapter last night...But was too tired.

I was going to work on it tonight...But I'm too busy ranting about how FANG comes out earlier in Britain, than here. (At least, that's what that link I got from Vera says. If so...Come on, Britain! I love you to death, but, I WANT THAT BOOK! J.P.'s an _American_ author! Don't we get first dibs? I don't understand...)

Now, I'm just writing the A/N, and, hopefully, I'll be able to write some of the darn chapter...

Fang: Well, you better get going...

Me: Heh, yeah...

Fang: What?

Me: I- I had an...Idea for this story a while ago...

Fang: Uh-oh...

Me: I was gonna drop it, but...I really like it, so...I'm gonna go with it.

Fang: I have a feeling I won't like this...

Me: You won't.

Fang: Oh, just get it over with...

Me: Before I do, I feel obligated to say something...And pray no one gets pissed off....

Fang: -sigh- What?

Me: Well...

**Warning: **The following chapters may contain content that some readers may disapprove of. You know, personal preference-type stuff...Like, for instance...Well...Slash...

Let's go!

Fang: WAIT! Did you just say what I think you said?!?!

Me: Uhh...STORY TIME!

Fang: SAINT!

* * *

Embry's POV

"He's in there." Edward whispered to us. "I can feel the presence of his mind. He's there, but he's not doing well."

Risa bit her lip nervously. "What do you mean, 'not doing well'?"

"They've been...Experimenting on him, I suppose." Edward said. "He's pretty low on strength right now. We need to get him out before the push him over the edge."

I nodded. "Then what are we standing around for? Let's go get him!"

I started to get up, but Seth grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me back down. "Don't you think we should have a plan first?"

I slouched back down, grumbling slightly. Heck, I didn't think that bursting out from the bushes where we were hiding and racing towards the nearby Institute was a bad idea, but, obviously, the rest of the group had problems with the plan. I just wanted to get Fang out and get this over with, so Risa would be happy again.

Making Risa happy. When did my life start revolving around a girl's happiness?

Oh, yeah. When I met _the_ girl.

Together, we formulated a plan that, in essence, wasn't much better than my 'barge in, kick ass, and take names' plan. The only differences were that we'd go in all together and that we'd go quietly and stealthily. Only a marginal difference in risk ratios, but just enough to make everyone feel a bit more comfortable.

The front door was actually the easiest part to get through. Edward could tell Seth and I where the guards were, and we simply snuck up on them and knocked them out cold. Then, we dragged them inside and locked them in a broom closet, alongside a tied-up receptionist lady Edward had found and bound.

Obviously, they hadn't been expecting an attack.

Navigating the halls got a little tougher. There were people, people, and more people around every turn, and no way to sneak up and knock out most of them. We had to try more...Direct approaches.

Edward was, of course, helpful with his super speed. He could run up to them and knock them out before they knew what hit them. But, at the same time, he was trying to track down exactly where Fang was in the building, so sometimes, the rest of us had to take over.

At first, I wasn't a big fan of Risa's 'live bait' plan, as it involved her as the bait. But, I soon started to see the benefits of it as, time and again, Risa would pop out from around the bend, get some guard's attention, get the guard to yell, "Hey! Intruder!" and run after her, only to get knocked out by Seth and I as he turned the corner. My Risa was a genius...

"Through here." Edward said, motioning for us to follow him. He led us down a hallway that was lined with identical, numbered doors.

Holding cells.

"Here." He said, stopping next to one door. "Fang's in there, and he's not alone. I think it's one of his Flock members with him."

I was just nodding, readying myself to knock the door down, when the alarm system suddenly went off.

We stared up in wonder at the flashing red lights as a female voice came over the intercom.

"Intruder alert in sector C. Intruders have been spotted on the system's security cameras. I repeat, intruder alert."

Well, fuck.

There was no time left for being careful, for being quiet, for even thinking, I raced towards the door and slammed myself into it. Metal door that it was, it had yet to meet my shoulder. With a creak, it swung open, one of its hinges breaking.

I barely had time to process the scene in front of me, but I was still able to notice the scared face of a dark-skinned girl sitting next to a familiar-looking winged heap.

"Fang?!" Risa yelled, rushing past me. She slid to her knees beside Fang, gently rolling him from where he was curled up on his side to his back and brushing his hair out of his face.

Suddenly, something hit me like a ton of bricks. A feeling. A feeling I shouldn't be feeling.

The alarms began to sound louder. Down the hall, heavy footfalls.

Something had just gone horribly wrong, and I didn't even have time to think about it.

I turned to Edward and Seth. "Let's get them out of here. I'll grab Fang, Edward, get Risa to safety. Seth, grab that other girl. Seth?"

Seth seemed to be off in La La Land somewhere. I waved a hand in his face. "Seth? Hey! We're in a crisis situation here!"

Suddenly, he snapped back to us. "I'll get the girl. You two worry about...The other two." He ran toward the dark winged girl on the floor.

"That's what I just said!" I yelled, then groaned. "Oh, forget it. Let's just get out of here."

Seth was already heading out the door, the girl in tow, followed by Edward with Risa, who was throwing a fit at being carried out by him like that. I swiftly bent down and grabbed Fang into my arms.

As I ran out the door and down the hall, I felt Fang stir slightly.

"Fang?" I asked him. "You with me, man?"

He made a sound between a groan and a whine. At that point, I noticed the bruises on his arms, on his face, on any visible part of his body. I resisted clenching my fists. _What had these sick freaks done to him?!_

"Bry?" I heard Fang whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me." I said, turning another corner and knocking over a potted plant at the same time. By now, I knew people were chasing me and I hoped the overturned plant might trip someone up.

"So...Warm..." Fang muttered, leaning his head against my chest.

"Yeah, stay warm, man." I said, just as I burst through the doors into the lobby. "We're almost there."

It seemed to take a lot less time to race out of the Institute than it had taken to sneak into it. Soon, we were running across the lawn of the place towards where we'd hid the van we had brought. I could hear the sound of something (guard dogs, perhaps?) chasing us, but, with Cullen's driving, we'd lose them in seconds. Edward had already gotten there and opened the rear door, so all Seth and I had to do was dive in and shut the door behind us. As soon as the two of us were in, we slammed the door shut behind us and Edward slammed his foot down on the gas and we sped off into the night.

Edward and Risa were in the front. Seth had brought the other girl to the middle seats and Risa was talking to her, trying to find out who she was and what had happened. This left me in the back with Fang.

I couldn't step away from the guy for five seconds. Though I used every blanket in the van with us, he'd still shiver unless I stayed close next to him. I didn't know what they'd done to him, though I figured it may be blood loss, being ill, being kept in a cold environment, or a combination of the three. I sprawled out in the back, letting Fang use me as his personal heated blanket.

The only unfortunate part of this situation, this long van ride back to Forks was that it gave me time to think. And boy, did I have a lot to think about.

Something drastic had changed tonight. Something that should've never changed.

* * *

Seth's POV

Something had changed tonight. Something wonderful.

At least, it _felt_ wonderful. Heck, how could anything _not_ be wonderful next to this girl?

Ok, I knew something not wonderful. How worried she looked right now, glancing back towards Fang.

"Is he gonna be ok?" She asked.

"I believe so." Edward answered. "He just needs some bandaging up and rest."

"Now, what's your name, anyway?" Risa asked. I heard her turn around in her seat to face her.

"Nudge." She answered nervously.

_Nudge._ I liked it. It was...Unique.

"Ah, Nudge!" Risa exclaimed. "You're from Fang's Flock!"

"You must be Risa." Nudge said, smiling a little.

"Yes, he's told you about us?" Risa asked.

Nudge nodded. "Yeah, you, and...That must be Embry in the back, right?" She asked, motioning to the back.

Yep." Risa said. "And this is Edward."

"Hey." Edward said from the driver's seat.

"And this is Seth." Risa said.

I noticed Nudge was the same color as a mocha latte. I loved mocha lattes...

"Seth?" Risa asked. Suddenly, a hand waved in front of my vision.

"What?!" I asked, swatting the hand away, annoyed.

"Are you going to say hi to Nudge, or continue to stare at her like a creeper?" Risa asked me.

"Oh...Hi." I said sheepishly. Had I really been staring?

"Hi." She said back, smiling.

An awkward silence followed. I felt the sudden urge to break it. but with what?

"Uh..." I said awkwardly.

She stared at me, probably thinking I was braindead or something. Great.

"You...Uhh...Remind me of a latte." Oh! I had to resist smacking myself in the head. Smooth, genius, smooth...

"Yeah, mocha, right?" She said with a laugh.

She had a nice laugh. Like bells.

"Yeah..." I said, smiling.

This imprinting crap wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hmmm...Strange goings-on...

Fang: I caught what you did, you sick freak!

Me: Oh, did you?

Fang: Yes, and I think you're a sick, sick person who needs to be committed.

Me: Well, I think you're extremely closed-minded and homophobic, but hey, who's talking?

Fang: I am not!

Me: That's right, you're not talking. Now, shut up.

Fang: That's not what I meant!

Me: -duct tapes Fang's mouth- Ah, silence...

Fang: -growls-

R&R?


	20. Chapter 20

Well, one chapter of Double Date wasn't enough...Plus, I couldn't leave you all hanging, wondering what I did!

Fang: Yes, you could. Evil creature from the lowest depths of Tartarus...

Me: I find it funny that you insult me with my own insults...

Fang: Burn in Jeb!

Me: And now you're stealing from Matt and Max...

Fang: Grr...Go....Stick a fork in a light socket.

Me: Oh, fun!

Fang: -facepalm-

* * *

Embry's POV

"What are you doing, Jake?"

"I'm checking you for fever." Jake answered, putting a hand to my forehead.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Thanks for the faith in me, dude."

"Well, he's not feverish." Jake said, looking puzzled.

Suddenly, I had Quil's face stuck in mine. I backed up in my chair a bit as he leaned close to me, glaring.

"Jeez, Quil! What?"

Quil poked his finger into my chest. "Embry Matthias Call, are you doing drugs?"

I pushed him away, growling. "No, and don't call me that."

"If he's not on drugs, and he's not sick..." Jake mused.

"Then he's lost his mind." Quil finished for him.

"He finally cracked under the pressure..." Jake added. "The girl was too much for him..."

"Settle down! Settle down!" Billy finally said, cutting off Jake and Quil. "We're not having this meeting to poke fun at this problem, but fix it!"

"Agreed." Sam said from his corner of the room. "We need to stick to business..." He glared in Jake's direction.

Jake rolled his eyes. _"We need to stick to business..."_ He muttered mockingly, but he took his seat again along with Quil.

"We need to find out, first of all, what caused this problem, and second, how to fix it, if possible." Billy continued, ignoring his son and Sam.

"Ever consider the fact that it could be all in his head?" Jared pointed out. I resisted the urge to punch him. "I mean, this kind of stuff doesn't happen. What about if his mind is just...Making it up to help him get around his problem? I think I learned about this stuff in High School Psychology..."

"I'm _not_ making this up." I growled out.

"Then what is this, Embry?" Sam asked. "Something like this has never happened before in the history of our people."

"Well, neither has a female werewolf, but look at Leah!" I pointed out.

"This is different." Sam said. "This is against our nature-"

"How?!" I snapped. "Do we even know what our nature is?! We're SHAPESHIFTERS, for Christ's sake!"

"Embry, chill..." I heard Quil whisper, but I ignored him.

"Never in the history of our people-" Sam began again, but I cut him off.

"You forget, I'm not completely 'your people'. Maybe my tribe is different."

Jared let out a low laugh. "Different alright..." He muttered.

I turned to glare at him. "What was that?!"

"Enough!" Billy said before he could respond. "We are not here to fight!"

"Well, I'm not sitting through this foolishness." Sam said, standing up. "If you ask me, Jared's right. I'm sure Embry will regain some kind of control over his mind when this thing with the object of his imprint and the other boy finally blows over."

I glared at him, gripping the arms of the chair I was in so hard, I heard them crack a bit. "Is that what you call them? 'Object of my imprint'? 'The other boy'?"

Sam sighed. "Alright. _Risa_ and _Fang._ Whatever, Embry. Just...Get a grip on yourself."

"Why don't you get a grip?" I snapped back. "I feel fine."

"If you were fine," Sam said, his own piercing glare locking with mine. "You wouldn't be here talking nonsense. We wouldn't be having this meeting. You wouldn't have some crazy _delusion_ of imprinting _again_ on a _boy!_"

I was on my feet before I'd even thought of getting up. "It's _not_ a delusion and he's _not_ some boy!"

"Then what _is_ it, Call?!" he asked. "What are you now? Bisexual? Are you just going to go around imprinting on anything and everything? You imprint _once_, Call, _ONCE. _And on someone of the _opposite sex_. A _girl_. _You_ have made up this delusion to help you get through your little problem. You need to _get over it_, and we can't help you there. So, good night." Sam was out the door in moments, his Pack slowly trickling out behind him.

"Well...That went well." Seth said after the last person left.

I flopped back into my chair. "Guys?" I said, putting my face in my hand, exasperated. "What the Hell happened to me?"

No answer from any of them. Great. They're as clueless as I am.

I'm the first Quiluete to ever imprint on more than one person. And to imprint on someone of the same sex. And no one knew why. Heck, most didn't even believe me.

I could feel some awkward days on their way...

* * *

Billy's POV

"It just...Doesn't make any sense." I said to myself as I wheeled myself in the door. "This throws my imprint theory completely out the window..."

"Not exactly..."

I nearly jumped out of my chair. I'd come into my house in the dark and alone. Jake was still out with his friends. "Who's there?"

"It's just me, Billy." said the voice, stepping into the light. "Just here to pick up my daughter..."

Oh. Edward Cullen. I'd forgotten Renesmee had stayed over for the day with Jacob. She was sleeping on the couch when we left her.

"Well, she's probably ready to go home. She's been running around with Jake all day." I said, starting to wheel myself toward the kitchen. Hopefully, he'd just leave and I could go to bed in peace.

"You know, I think what happened with Embry supports your theories, Billy."

I turned back to Edward. "How so? I thought that we only imprinted on those who can best carry on the Quiluete line. Fang certainly can't."

"But Risa can." Edward pointed out. "But Risa loves Fang as well as Embry."

"I know." I told him. "Your point?"

"Let's face the facts, Billy." Edward said. "Risa is never going to choose between Fang or Embry. She can't. How can you choose between two who you honestly love? And I think Embry has realized this."

"So, what are you saying?" I asked. "Embry can't force himself to imprint on someone to fix his problem."

"No, he can't." Edward answered. "At least, not consciously..."

"Get to the point, Mr. Cullen." I told him. I did not need to sit here through a vampire's riddles.

"In case you haven't noticed, one of your Quileute wolves will go to _any_ means to please the object of their imprint and to stay with them. I think, when Embry consciously accepted that Risa would never choose between the two of them, his subconscious decided to...Take care of the problem." Edward explained.

"So, Sam is right then?" I asked. "It's all in his head?"

"Well, if you think about it, imprinting in general is all 'in your heads', so to speak." Edward answered. "But not exactly. It's a true imprint, I think. At least, that's what I...Gather..."

Oh, yes. Mind-reading. Edward's annoying habit...

"It's just a sort of...Induced one." Edward continued. "Now Embry can easily accept Fang...Just as Risa wants him to." He reached over to pick up Renesmee, just as another thought hit me.

"Wait, Edward." I said, causing him to turn to me. "How does this fix the problem, really? The imprinting covered Embry's dislike of Fang, but what of Fang's dislike of Embry? This could make things worse, if you think about it."

Edward just shrugged. "I find your tribal magic to be...Most sufficient. I'm sure there is something to compensate. We shall have to wait and see..." He picked up the sleeping Renesmee, cradling her in his arms. "Goodnight, Billy."

And then he was gone. Like he'd never been there at all.

I sighed, heading out to the kitchen once more.

Imprinting on other males. Chatting with vampires.

It seemed like the few things in my world that made sense had just gone out the window...

* * *

Fang: I hope all your readers ditch you.

Me: It won't stop me...

Fang: Go lick an electric fence.

Me: You're getting better...

And I'm sure my Damn Floridian doesn't read this story, but I had to add in 'Matthias' somewhere for him... :D

R&R?


	21. Chapter 21

Just one more chapter of Double Date, and I think I can post this thing...

Fang: Please no...

Me: Yeah, one more chapter...

Fang: Have mercy...Give up the story now...

Me: Never...MWAHAHAHAHAHA-cough--cough-.

Fang: -hands Halls cough drop-

Me: Thanks.

Fang: So...You giving it up now?

Me: Not a chance.

Fang: Damn.

* * *

Fang's POV

After everything I went through at the Institute, from the strange and exhausting experiments, to the lack of food, not to mention the cold, dark environment I was stuck in, I had a feeling I knew what it felt like to be roadkill.

Tortured roadkill.

Starved, tortured roadkill.

Starved, tortured roadkill with the flu.

Swine flu.

Ok, you probably get the picture by now. I felt like crap.

It'd been a couple days since mine and Nudge's rescue and I still hadn't gotten out of bed. Heck, I'd barely been conscious for a while there. Just drifting in and out. I was still tired as Hell.

The Cullens had set aside a room for me at their place to sleep by myself, hoping to get me back on my feet. Not that I was alone much. Risa was here almost all the time. Nudge had been here, of course, along with Seth, one of the other wolf guys. The Cullens cycled in and out from time to time. Heck, even Embry had been in to see me, and on multiple occasions, too. I was amazed.

And, speak of the Devil's hellhound, Embry and Risa had decided to come in and check on me for a few minutes that day. Personally, I appreciated the concern, but all I wanted to do was sleep. I kept my eyes closed, hoping they would think I was sleeping.

"Fang, baby, you're a bad actor."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Carisa Coates, if every muscle in my body didn't hurt right now..."

She gently patted my arm. "It's alright, go back to sleep. We won't bug ya."

I sighed inwardly with relief. Sleep...

As I listened to them leave, I suddenly felt a chill. Crap. Esme, in her obsession with fresh air, had left the window open again. I don't know why she thought me getting a cold would help, but that seemed to be her goal.

"Hey, Risa? Embry?" I called out.

I heard someone walk in slowly. "Yeah?" Embry asked.

Great, I had to ask _Embry_ a favor. I wondered mildly if he'd actually help me, or just tell me it sounded like a personal problem. "You wanna close the window for me?" I asked. "It's freaking freezing."

"Sure." Embry said, and I heard him walk toward the window. I opened an eye to check. Yep, he really was shutting it for me. Either he'd lost it, he was sick, or he had turned over a new leaf.

I'd go with the first one.

"Uh, thanks, Embry."

"No problem." He answered. "You, uh, need anything else?"

"I think I'm good." I said. What had gotten into him?

"Alright." Embry said, turning to go.

I realized at that moment that Risa had left my bedside lamp on. Sure, I could've called Embry back, but I didn't want to push his newfound insanity too far. Plus, it was close enough to reach. I started pulling myself up in bed to switch it off.

I froze. Oh, crap, I guess my back and wing had been hurt worse than I thought. Now I had pain coursing through my entire left side.

Beautiful.

I had let out a small whine before I was able to bite my lip and keep myself silent. Maybe Embry didn't hear...

"Fang?"

Or, maybe he has freaking supersonic hearing.

My hand slipped at that point, sending me flying back on the bed.

Oh, that helped.

"Ow." I squeaked pathetically.

Why, God, why? And with Embry Fucking Call here, too?

Luckily, Embry seemed to still be stuck in his moment of lunacy. He was next to my bed in seconds, trying to figure out the best way to help me.

"I think we need to reposition some of these pillows, get some more, too." He said. "You need something both to fall back on and to prop you up if you need it. What were you trying to do?"

"Turn off the light..." I muttered, trying not to meet his eyes.

I heard a click and the room went dim. Then, Embry was in a chest at the end of the bed, looking for extra pillows.

"This should help." He said, coming back up with more pillows. He set them down for a sec and reached to help reposition me on the bed.

If I thought I could've moved without hurting myself, I would've avoided his grasp. Unfortunately, I had no choice but to let him grab hold of me.

He was able to move me without too much pain, but I ended up twitching at one point and pain shot up my wing, causing me to take a sharp breath.

Suddenly, I was dizzy, but, for once, not from pain. It was more like being on drugs...

_That scent..._

Something smelled...Awesome. I closed my eyes and breathed, trying to catch it again.

"Fang? You alright?"

"Hmm?" I asked, being jogged back to Earth slightly.

"Are you ok?" Embry asked again. "I heard you make a sound like you had hurt yourself, then you kind of...Spaced out."

"Oh, I...Don't know," I answered. "I'm ok." What happened to that scent??

"Alright..." Embry said, reaching down to grab another pillow. He leaned over me to place the pillow somwhere under me on my other side.

The scent had come back. I closed my eyes and took another breath, making my head spin. Where was it coming from?

"Embry, do you...Wear cologne or something?" I asked him between breaths.

"No..." He answered, going to get another pillow. Damn, the scent went with him...

"Oh..." I answered, now curious as to where he had developed that scent. It was...Intoxicating. If that's what he smelled like all the time, no wonder Risa couldn't choose between us.

Embry, a look of general concern for me and my sudden cologne obsession on his face, leaned over me again, placing another pillow beneath my head. I closed my eyes and breathed the scent in again.

Then, something warm and scented hit my face.

Embry's breath. The scent came from his breath.

Screw you, Crest. Whatever Embry's brushing his teeth with beats your ass.

I took another breath and my head was spinning all over again, my heart raced. I had to be able to do more than just _smell_ him, right?

"Fang? Are you ok, man?" I heard Embry say somewhere above me. With every word, I was hit with his wonderful scented breath again.

My mind completely shut down. I had one mildly coherent plan. Get closer to that scent. Get closer to Embry. _Do it now._

Without warning, I lunged at Embry from where he leaned above me. My arms went flying around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer. My wings forgotten how beat-up they were and wrapped around him as well.

And then our lips connected.

_"This is why Risa kisses him."_ I thought dazedly. _"He's so warm..."_

He was warm. Really warm. And he smelled good. Felt good. _Tasted_ good. My brain was still in autopilot, letting me do without thinking. I was sure doing a lot, and my thinking had been shut down to just, "Damn, Embry is _awesome_."

I never even thought of Embry at first, suddenly attacked by me like that. But he reacted quickly and unexpectedly. Instead of a typical 'jerk away and destroy' Embry reaction, I was being lowered down to the bed, never parting his lips from mine.

Then, I wasn't even in control of the kissing anymore. He was. Fine by me. I was content to lie there and let my head spin with warm, scented bliss...

That is, until someone dropped something downstairs.

It was a rude awakening back into RealityLand. We broke apart, both working to catch our breath. Both in shock over what had just happened.

As the seconds ticked by, realization slowly dawned on me.

1...I had just, liked, jumped Embry...

2...We just kinda made out...

3...Wait, _he_ made out with _me_...

He had some weird scent.

It made me jump him.

He _made out with me..._

"Fang?" I heard him whisper, sounding totally unsure of himself.

All my embarrassment and shocked mixed into something I think is best known as pure rage.

"Get...Out...Of...My....Room..." I ground out through gritted teeth.

Embry's eyes widened, but he didn't ask any questions. He began to slowly pick himself up off my bed and off of me.

Too slowly.

"Get....OUT!" I reached for the nearest thing to me. Ironically, the lamp that had started this whole mess. I yanked off of it's cord and sent it flying at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"_OUT OUT OUT!"_ I yelled, grabbing other things to toss at him. A clock, a notebook, a box of tissues...

It didn't take Embry long to beat a hasty retreat, thankfully shutting my bedroom door behind him. I had no idea what everyone else thought of my outburst. I'd let Embry handle explaining it.

Meantime, I lowered myself down onto the pillows he'd gotten for me, then grabbed the blankets and pulled them over my head.

_What the Hell have I done?!_

What was I thinking? Well, I _wasn't _thinking, I was smelling. What was _that_ all about, anyway?

I let out a low whine. Oh, man, this was just...How the Hell could I explain this?

"So, Fang, you made out with Embry like he was Shakira that magically appeared in your room. You have an explanation?"

"Well, Risa, he, uhhh...He smelled good?"

"If that's all it takes to turn you on, I guess it's worth investing in Chanel, huh?"

If I hadn't been so miserable, I might've been able to laugh at the fact that imaginary Risa could wield sarcasm as well as the real one.

The more I thought, the more I realized how crazy and stupid this whole situation was. Embry smelled good so I made out with him. Embry kissed me back. When I came back to reality, I got pissed at Embry and threw all my possessions at him.

Did any of that make sense?

I was never coming out from under this blanket. Who knows what Embry had told them downstairs. My heart raced from nervousness. I thought back to the last thing that got my heart racing, that damn scent. Remembering it, I was able to create that moment for just a second, before we were jogged back to our senses. Embry's scent making my head spin, his warmth, my heart racing faster and faster...

How good of a kisser he was...

I snapped back into myself, taking a couple breaths to calm me down. I wrapped both my arms and wings around myself and closed my eyes, trying to erase these memories from my brain.

It didn't work.

_What the Hell have I done?!_

* * *

Fang: I will give you _anything_ not to post this trash. _ANYTHING._

Me: Hmmm...Your virginity?

Fang: ...

Me: Posting!

Fang; I need a gun...

R&R? -cowers in fear- This could be good or _really_ bad...


	22. Chapter 22

Me: So, I survived any criticism from last time and have returned to wreck Fang's life another day.

Fang: And I still don't have a gun...

Me: Anyway, 6464MiniDiceofRandomness, Fang still has yet to admit he's bi, though almost the entire Skype Crew has been trying to get him to admit it ever since.

Kara, you may not kill Risa, she's my OC, I need her. And yes, I was serious. :D

WinterSky101 it's still a serious story. I'm sure I could sit here and fight about it, but I'd rather write the chapter, so I won't.

bookworminpeace yes, this is still Saint. Heck, if you think this idea's crazy, I got another fic...Well, you'll just have to wait 'till it's posted!

Finally, to all of you who have stuck with me, thanks! -huggles and cookies-

And to those who aren't...Why do you guys get a note? You're not reading anymore!

Fang: Oh, give them a long note, too.

Me: You're just trying to delay the inevitable.

Fang: A guy can try.

Me: -eyeroll- On with the story!

* * *

Fang's POV

The next morning, I couldn't stay in bed.

Everything from last night weighed on my mind like a rock. Though I still felt like shit, I had to get myself up. What had Embry told everyone downstairs? What was he up to? What was everyone thinking and saying?

And, most importantly, what the Hell had happened in the first place?

I shuffled my way downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert anyone to my presence right off. I'd rather go to them, not have them come to me.

My plan went perfectly, too, until I was almost to the kitchen. It was right about there I decided to trip over a coffee table.

"Ow! Shit!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Who had put a table there, anyway?

"Fang?" I heard Risa's voice ask from the kitchen as I attempted to pick myself up off the floor. She came running in a couple seconds later. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." I said, brushing myself off.

She came over to me and helped me steady myself. "Walk much?" She asked.

"Very funny..." I muttered.

"Seriously, though." She said, putting a hand on her hip. "What the Hell do you think you're doing? You're not exactly at top performance levels here, Fang."

"Just wanted to, uh...Come down and see how things were." I answered, not sure how much she knew about last night.

"Well, I guess you must be feeling better after that fight you had last night." Alice said, popping out of the kitchen behind Risa. "What did Embry do to piss you off?"

Oh, so they thought it had just been a fight? Well, phew. I shrugged in response. "I dunno. He just...Needed to back off." Not completely a lie.

"You'd think, after he saved your life, you could try to be nicer." Risa said, glaring at me.

"I guess I'm just a bit...Touchy." I said, looking at the floor. 'Touchy' was one way of putting it. "You want me to apologize to him or something?"

"I'd say yes, if we knew where he was." Risa said. "He went off early this morning and hasn't come back yet."

"Probably just out for a run." I said. "He'll pop back up." I looked past her towards the kitchen. "So... What's for breakfast?"

Risa rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "You and your stomach..."

* * *

It was after lunch and Embry still hadn't shown himself. Risa was beginning to worry. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to feel. I wasn't exactly excited to face him again after last night, but that didn't mean I wanted something to happen to him. I just kept telling myself, as I'm sure Risa was, that he was just off for a long run or visiting some old friends and had just lost track of time.

I had just been considering heading back to the kitchen again for a snack when Nudge popped out of nowhere and insisted I follow her to an unused room in the house.

"What?" I asked her as she dragged me by the arm into the room.

"Hey, Fang." Said a voice when I entered the room. I turned and spotted Seth in a corner, sitting backwards in a chair. "We just wanted to, uh...Tell you something. Needed some privacy."

"Feels like you're going to interrogate me." I said. "By the way, for the record, I know nothing about Watergate, O.J. Simpson, or Mahmoud Ahmadinejhad."

"Yeah, but do you know anything about this?" Nudge asked, holding up a piece of paper. "'Cause if you don't, you might want to."

I took the piece of paper out of Nudge's hands, recognizing Embry's boxy handwriting all over it. I began to read.

_Risa and Fang,_

_The most I want for you is to be happy. It's my very nature to ensure your happiness. I can now see that my presence is hindering you from having just that. Happiness. If I had never come along and imprinted, your lives would've been so much simpler. I now believe that it is my duty to let Fate take its course as it was meant to. I will no longer cause this unthinkable decision to exist. The two of you will be happiest together without me. Don't come looking for me, I don't wish to be found. I'm only leaving a note because I don't want you to tell me not to leave, because I'll listen and I won't, and it'll only make things worse. I've complicated things enough as it is. The two of you should go back home, continue your lives. Forget me._

_I'll love you always._

_-Embry_

I said the first words that came to my mind. "Sheesh, how melodramatic."

"Fang!" Nudge said. "Don't you know what this means?"

"That I have no competition now?" I asked.

"Fang." Seth said. "You don't know the whole story here. There's something you need to know about Embry, something that happened recently..."

"Why? What happened that could be so bad?" I asked.

* * *

20 Minutes Later...

"That's just...Sick..." I finally managed after my brain shut down and rebooted itself.

"Sick or not, it's what happened." Seth said, shrugging.

"And we have a feeling that fight you guys had last night has something to do with his leaving." Nudge said, crossing her arms.

I just looked away. I didn't want to explain what had started our 'fight'. At least now some of it was starting to make sense. He'd imprinted on me... Oh, gag me. I guess that technically would fix our love triangle problem... Especially since he'd developed some kind of power that attracted me to him. I was convinced it was some sort of magic.

"Fang." Nudge said. "What are you gonna do about this?"

"Do about it?" I asked. "Nothing! I've been waiting for this moment! Embry's gone! It can finally just be Risa and I together again!"

"You'd just leave Embry, the guy who saved your life, to wander the Earth depressed for eternity?" Nudge asked me, obviously pissed.

"You have to put it that way..." I muttered.

"Plus, you think Risa is going to be fine with him just disappearing like this?" Nudge pointed out. "She loves him, too. She's not going to just forget about him, Fang."

"She'll be distraught when she realizes he's gone." I muttered, sighing.

Nudge and Seth just looked at me, waiting for me to go on.

I nearly groaned. "I have to go get him, don't I?"

"It might be an idea." Nudge said.

"Alright." I said. "Which way did my Puppy Lover go?"

* * *

About an hour later, I found myself flying north over the Washington State forests, looking for any sign that an overly-large wolf had passed below. Nudge and Seth had went West and East, just in case he'd changed direction, but Seth had said he'd thought he'd seen him heading North that morning, so it was our best bet.

We hadn't told Risa about the note. She didn't need to know, at least not yet. Not at all if...When we brought him back.

As I flew, I kept thinking about the irony of the entire situation. I was looking for my arch nemesis so that I could bring him back home with me so that he could not only attempt to steal my girl away from me, but so now he could possible persue me as well, which was just downright creepy.

Then, something else occurred to me. Embry _wouldn't_ steal Risa from me. Embry had imprinted on me now, too. My happiness was as important to him now as Risa's was. Stealing her from me would make me unhappy, and he couldn't do that. Which, of course, explains why he left in the first place. Heck, I could probably _order_ him to leave her to me.

Something about that seemed so...Wrong, though. Ordering someone around like that, with them unable to really protest. It was an extreme form of toying with someone's affections. You could destroy someone emotionally with that kind of power. I haven't always liked Embry, but when it came right down to it, I couldn't treat him that badly.

I had a good feeling I was going to need a couple Extra Strength Excedrin after today, with all the required thinking.

I must've flown for two or three hours. Normally, that wouldn't effect me much, but I still wasn't working at top condition after my little stint at the Institute, and I was beginning to run low on energy.

Just when I was trying to think up how to tell Risa what had happened to Embry so that I could go home, I spotted movement below. A small tree shaking. When I swooped down lower, I found that it was not only shaking, but being punched.

By a very frustrated-looking werewolf.

I landed nearby as gracefully as I could manage. I don't know what that poor tree had done to piss Embry off, but Bry was sure not gonna let it do it again. I figured it wouldn't be too long before that tree came crashing down. Good thing I'd shown up to rescue it.

I made my way over to him slowly, not wanting to scare him and have that fist of his aimed at me rather than the tree. I waited 'till I was close enough to talk, but still farther than his arm's length before speaking.

"Bry?"

Embry froze, mid-punch. He spun around, shock plastered on his face. Obviously, he hadn't expected anyone to follow him, especially me.

"Fang, what...?" He started to say, then shook his head in disbelief. "No, you shouldn't be here, Fang. Go home."

I glared at him, crossing my arms. "And waste the entire flight out here? I don't think so."

"You shouldn't have followed me out here." Embry told me, taking a step forward. "Didn't you read my note?"

"Yeah, I read it." I answered. "And totally disregarded it. You know how good I am at following orders." I took a step forward myself, closing most of the gap between us. He may have been able to tower over me, but I was going to stand my ground. "Embry, you need to come home."

He shook his head, sighing. "Fang, you don't understand. Things have changed, and I think it would be best if you had Risa. It's your dream, Fang. Live it."

"No." I answered. "This isn't my dream. My dream is for Risa to be happy. She's not going to be happy with you gone, so you need to come back."

"I'm only complicating things..." Embry started to say.

"You're complicating things by leaving!" I shot back at him. "Sure, when you first waltzed in, things sucked, but now you're, like, part of the gang, so you leaving is going to be like having a piece of a puzzle missing, so you've got to, like, stay..." I trailed off. My little speech had started to get confusing to me. All those similes...

Embry just shook his head again. "Fang, you don't understand what's-"

"Seth told me." I said, cutting him off.

"What?" Embry asked, confused.

"Seth told me about...What happened...You...That _thing_...Me..." I made some kind of hand motion like two pieces coming together. This conversation just kept going higher on the 'awkward' scale.

Embry eyebrows flew up. "He...Told you..."

"Yeah." I said. "He and Nudge told me. It's fine, Bry, I can deal with awkward stuff like that. Now let's go home and feel awkward there. At least it's warm there. And they have food. You like food. I like food. See? We're getting along already."

Embry didn't look as convinced as I'd hoped. "I can't believe he told you...Whatever. Fang, you don't seriously want me back there, I know it. Please, just go back to Risa and be happy."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you thick, or just stupid? I won't _be_ happy unless you follow me home like a good little doggy. Now let's go already, Bry!"

"Fang..." Embry said warningly.

I snapped. "Embry, for God's sake, I have been fighting to get you the fuck out of my life for _months._ I am _not_ going to start fighting with you about you _staying_. The one freaking time we should be getting along, and what are you doing? You're _fighting_ with me! You know what? I'm not putting up with this! You get your goddamn furry hind end back to the fucking mansion before I rip you up so badly you'll be regenerating yourself 'till the second damn coming!"

Embry just stared at me for what felt like a solid minute. Finally, he blinked. "You're just gonna be really stubborn about this, huh? 'Cause I can be stubborn, too."

If I didn't think it would've broken my fist, I would've punched him. Instead, I tried to clear my rage-filled mind and think. How could I convince Embry to come back with me? I thought about the fact that he had imprinted on me and it occurred to me that I should be able to use that to my advantage. I thought back to the night Risa convinced me to break Embry out of jail. Could I get Embry's cooperation that way? ...Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Did I _want_ to get his cooperation that way? Better question: Did I have a choice? Not really.

I took another small step forward. I could feel the heat coming off of Embry's body at this close of a range. Ok, Risa was gonna owe me big time for getting him back like this.

"Embry..." I said, trying my best to get my more wrathful tone out of my voice. "Please?"

He blinked a couple of times, looking slightly taken aback. "What?"

"Embry...I'm asking you to please just come back with me." I attempted to sound more pleading, though it wasn't exactly a tone I was familiar with. I looked him straight in the eye, swallowing down the urge to tackle him and try to forcefully bring him home.

He looked away for a second, then caught my gaze again. He swallowed. "Fang..."

Well, I definetely had his attention. I slid ever so slightly closer, bringing my wings forward and letting them touch his arms lightly. "Embry, please?"

Embry glanced at each wing, then looked back into my eyes again, sighing. "Fang..."

"Yeah?" I asked, attempting to smile. Now, how do those 'smile' things work again?

"...What the Hell are you doing?"

Well, forget the smile. I glared at him. Mood-ruiner. "I'm trying to seduce you, Goddamn it."

He glanced at the wings again. "You're not very good at this..."

"Well, I'm usually on the other side of the seducing!" I started to lift my foot up to stomp it, then realized what I was about to do, and lowered it. Fang Ride may be having the most awkward moment of his life, but he was _not_ degrading himself to stomping his foot like a five-year-old.

He also has no need to refer to himself in the third person, but hey.

Embry just shook his head. "And that's probably another reason why I should just leave..."

Alright, I'd had it with this guy. He fights with me for months, trying to get rid of me. Then, he fights when I try to let him stay. On top of that, he insults my seducing skills! Oh, and somewhere in there, he decided to go and imprint on me and then make out with me, then run off and force me to chase him! And all because he cares about Risa and I so much that he thinks by doing all this stuff, he's going to make us happy, even if he's miserable!

What a dick.

A compassionate, thick-headed dick.

He was _going_ to come home with me, one way or another. I wasn't done seducing him into it yet.

I put my face right into his. There was no gap left to fill between us. We were practically touching at this point. Damn, it was hot. I was surprised I hadn't spontaneously combusted when I got this close to him.

"Fang?" Embry asked.

"Breathe on me."

Ok, I'd seen Embry's face progress to different levels of disbelief throughout the last five minutes, but now I could only describe his current facial expression as 'freaked out'. "What?"

"Just take a deep breath and let it out at me." I said. "You know, breathing. That involuntary spasm you have all the time?"

"Why?" Embry asked. He attempted to back away from me, but I just moved closer. He moved back again, I moved closer. He moved back again...And hit the tree he'd been beating up. I moved closer again, positioning my wings on either side of him, basically blocking his escape routes.

"Just do as I say." I demanded. I moved closer, so our faces were so close together our noses were practically touching. I closed my eyes and waited for his warm breath to hit my face. And when it did, I took a breath in, inhaling the scent.

It was last night all over again. My head spun, my heart sped up to unthinkable speeds. My brain was on autopilot again and then we were mouth to mouth all over again.

I totally lost track of the world around me. All I knew was that I was suddenly surrounded by warmth. Something tasted absolutely wonderful, and I wasn't going to let it go. And I just wanted to get closer.

Embry, despite all of his protests, wasted no time in taking over all the kissing, once again. Somewhere between all my shorting-out neurons, my brain registered a warm hand sliding around the back of my neck, pulling me even closer, like I wasn't already plastered to him. Another arm was wrapped around my waist. The hand on the back of my neck began making slow, massaging circles with it's thumb. A shiver ran down my spine, and not an unpleasant one.

Why couldn't I get closer? Couldn't I just...Melt into him? Yeah...He'd get so hot, I'd just melt to him...Closer...

Suddenly, my neck massage slowed to a halt. Then, his lips started to pull away.

No.

I let out a frustrated growl, trying to start the kissing up again. But every time I tried to kiss him, he'd turn slightly. I kissed his neck, his cheek, an ear, growling and whining in frustration. Come on...

"Fang?" His voice echoed through my head. Why was he talking? Less talking, more kissing. I made for his mouth again, but he moved and I got his neck instead. He was gonna have one Hell of a hickey by the end of this.

Could werewolves get hickeys? The thought floated through my mind, but my brain was still out to lunch, so it floated right out again. Whatever...

"Fang, man. Snap out of it..." Embry's voice was gentle, trying to calmly drag me back into RealityLand. He got enough of my attention that I was able to turn away from him for a couple seconds and get a good breath of fresh air, washing his intoxicating scent out of my system.

My head was still reeling from what we'd just done. I ended up resting it on his shoulder for a couple seconds, still trying to pull myself out of my high.

"Alright, Fang." Embry finally said. "You're freaking desperate, aren't you?"

"No duh." I muttered, still trying to get my bearings. "What gave you that idea? The kissing? Letting myself be magically intoxicated?"

"Actually," Embry said. "It was around the time when you jumped me. By the way, would you like to get down?"

"Huh?" I said, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Fang," Embry explained. "You legs are wrapped around my waist, your wings are around my back, your arms are around my neck, and I can't really move like that."

Ok, I'm back, I'm sober. Talk about awkward. I jumped off of Embry like he'd electrocuted me. Of course, the minute my feet hit the ground, I stumbled, forcing Embry to grab me and keep me from falling on my face.

"You alright?" Embry asked.

I nodded, though I suddenly wasn't feeling like it. The world was still kind of spinning around me. "Yeah, just a little dazed..."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't walk you home then, huh?" Embry asked, shooting me a small smile.

"You're...Coming back with me?" I asked him.

He nodded, his smile widening. "Yeah, you seduced me. Feel special?"

I managed one of those smile-things back at him. "Yeah...Just don't be expecting that all the time."

"Yeah, I know, emergency and drunken college parties only. Got it."

We started the long walk back together. Neither of us had a whole lot to say, so we walked in silence. But, surprisingly, it wasn't an awkward silence. More like a comfortable one. Ok, so we were both in one of the most awkward and mind-bending love triangles known to man, but we'd somehow come to some kind of...Understanding. All of us, Embry, Risa, and I, needed each other. All together. Sure, Embry had imprinted on me, which made things kind of awkward, but I could deal with that, so long as he avoided breathing on me. We were going to make this work out somehow. For Risa. For each other. For ourselves.

I hadn't realized how long the walk back to the house was, or how low on energy I was. Soon, my eyes were having trouble staying open. The world was starting to spin and tilt on me again. I'd close my eyes and shake my head, getting my sight back into focus, but it would only go out again a couple minutes later. Every limb on my body started to ache, especially where I had any bruises or injuries from the Institute.

"Fang, you doing ok?" Embry asked, breaking our silence.

I nodded once, then the world started tilting to the right. I reached out and leaned on the nearest tree for support.

Is anyone else getting deja vu?

"Why is it" I asked Embry as he came over closer to me to see if I was ok. "That I seem to be constantly getting sick around you?"

"Maybe you're allergic." Embry said jokingly. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you gonna make it, Fang?"

I nodded, blinking a couple times, trying to force the world in front of me back into focus. "I just need a minute." I started to pull myself upright again, but that only made my vision spin worse. Suddenly, my stomach was twisting in knots. I found myself leaning against the tree again, the world spinning faster.

Then, my stomach lurched.

A hand flew over my mouth. Oh, no. I'd never had motion sickness in my life. There was no way I was starting now, when I wasn't even really moving. I swallowed, but that only made me feel worse. Suddenly, I was sliding to my knees, both hands clamped over my mouth. Embry was right behind me, pulling my hair out of my face when I lost the battle with this morning's breakfast.

As soon as my stomach had emptied itself out, Embry was all over me, checking me for fever.

"I'm alright." I muttered, attempting to stand once again. "I probably just over-exerted myself." I was just starting to pull myself to my feet when my whole body was suddenly airborne. Before I knew it, Embry had me in his arms, held right up against his space heater body.

"You don't need to do this..." I muttered.

"If we want to get home in one piece before next Tuesday, I do." Embry said, starting to walk. "Just relax."

"I don't...Wanna relax..." I was having trouble keeping my eyes open again. And Embry was so warm...

"Rest, Fang." I heard Embry's voice say, but it sounded kind of far-off. I mumbled something back. Something about not needing rest. Something about being fine.

* * *

Risa's POV

"EMBRY!"

I'd never been so relieved in my life as when I saw Embry walking up to the house out of the woods. Seth and Nudge had shown up a couple hours ago, just as it was starting to get dark, and, after I drilled them for answers, told me that Embry had left a note saying he was running away and that poor, beat-up Fang had gone after him. They had acted like there was more to tell, but that was all I could get out of them.

I ran up to Embry and immediately recognized the bundle in his arms.

"Fang! What happened to Fang, Bry? Is he ok? Is he-"

"Shush, Risa." Embry told me gently. "He's exhausted. Just let him sleep."

I walked up to Fang and stroked a strand of hair out of his face. He must be tired to let Embry carry him like that, not to mention to cuddle up to him so closely.

I looked up at Bry next, crossing my arms. "Run off again, and I'm getting you a shock collar and a dog whistle."

Embry just smiled back. "No intentions of that whatsoever, Risa."

"Good." I answered. "You wanna get him inside?" I asked, gesturing to Fang.

Embry nodded and we both brought him in, letting the Cullens, Nudge, and Seth know that they had been found and were alright. We brought Fang up to our room and stuck him under the covers in the middle of the bed.

"Bry, what the Hell has been going on behind my back?" I asked him, crossing my arms. "Obviously, something's up with you. Tell me what's going on."

Embry managed to give me a small smile. "Risa, baby, it's late. If I promise to explain everything in the morning, can you wait?"

I wanted to scream 'No!'. Tell him I wanted answers right then. But then I looked at Embry's pleading face, then at Fang, still asleep on the bed. An outburst would wake him up. I sighed.

'Don't start thinking you're going to get away with this 'waiting 'till morning' thing often." I said, sitting down on the bed.

His smile widened. "Of course not." He came over and sat down next to me, running a hand through my hair. "Risa, let's just go to bed."

"Please say the morning will be better." I prayed, leaning against Embry's shoulder.

Bry let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, Risa, it will be."

* * *

Me: So, I'm on Skype right now with Matt, Vera, and Skits. Vera says I need to update this, like, now, so I guess I will.

Fang: Plus, we have no idea what to put in the A/N...

Me: So let's just post.

Fang: ...Yeah...

R&R?


	23. Chapter 23

Double Date. Wow, what a fic.

From a humorous love triangle to...Ok, so it's still a humorous love triangle, but with a twist.

Fang: Don't remind me of your dreaded 'twist'.

Me: I love my twist.

Fang: That makes one of us...

Me: Fang, tell me when I start caring. Anyway, for a fic I never intended to write, I think this went pretty well. This has been one of my favorite fics to work on, I must admit.

Fang: Whoa...This A/N is sounding like a...A...Eh...

Me: Ending?

Fang: Seriously?

Me: Can't drag a fic out too long, Fang. I've been accused of that, you know.

Fang: Well, I can't believe it.

Me: You know what? Less talking, more writing.

Thank you my wonderful readers and reviewers. Thanks for sticking by, even when things went a little on the weird side. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And, with that, I give you Double Date: The Finale.

* * *

Risa's POV

_All stories have a beginning, and a story of true love has no end._

Fang, Embry, and I had our beginning, and we'd sure had enough adventures to fill a couple chapters of a story.

I nearly fell out of my chair that morning that Embry and Seth revealed Embry's latest imprint to me. I didn't know whether to laugh or go into a catatonic state. Finally, laughing seemed like the most favorable action, though maybe not the most polite. Embry didn't seem to mind, though. He joined right in.

Fang ended up catching a cold shortly after his trip to fetch Embry, and he blamed Bry for the entire thing, though in more of a joking way, for once. It soon became apparent that the two had reached some sort of understanding, mainly on Fang's end. Fang had accepted that Bry was here to stay. He'd even accepted his imprinting on him. As the days went by, they were able to form the friendship they always should have had. Whether Fang would ever allow Embry to persue anything more than friendship was uncertain, but I knew Bry would never push Fang into anything he didn't want to be in.

Embry reconciled with his mom, finally. I asked him if she ever told him who his father was, and he shook his head, but smiled.

"You know, Risa, it's strange, but...I don't think I really need to know anymore." He told me. "I think I've learned to be thankful for the family I've got rather than chase after someone who might not even want me around."

Obviously, we'd all learned a bit on this trip.

I'd learned that love could be, well, complicated. And that matters of the heart were never black and white. There were a lot of gray areas. You have to make choices; should you focus on your happiness, or on what society thinks your happiness should be? Whose acceptance are you striving to attain?

What, truly, defines love?

I had never been one of those mushy, heart and initial-drawing kind of girls. I didn't plan my wedding out, send my Barbie and Ken on dream dates, fantasize about my crushes during class. I couldn't have cared less if I never got married, or even had a boyfriend. This insane adventure, this wild 'double date' was meant for a girl more boy-crazy than me, but yet, here I was, stuck in the middle of it all with my heart and the hearts of the two loves of my life on the line.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I'd taken this trip to help clear my mind, and it had worked. I saw my life ahead of me clear as day, and it had Embry and Fang all through it.

But, though our time in Forks had bordered on miraculous, we had jobs to get back to, lives to start.

It was time to head home.

"Now, you're sure Carlisle was able to get my name cleared?"

"Yes, Bry." I told him as I drove the RV. "I trust him. I doubt you'll be arrested this time through. Besides, if you guys let me drive, we shouldn't even get pulled over."

"Last thing we need is another wild ride with Embry Call at the wheel." Fang said.

There was a honk next to us and I waved to Seth and Nudge as they drove by next to us. They had decided to take a road trip themselves for the summer and follow us home. I had to admit, it was pretty cool having them along for the ride. It definetely added some more fun around here, not to mention the vital dose of girl time I got from having Nudge around.

"They're gonna run that little car of the road..." Fang said nervously.

I shook my head. "Oh ye of little faith. They'll be fine. Let 'em live a little." I honked at them as they pulled past us in the other lane, causing Nudge to look back and stick her tongue out at me. Smart ass.

"Hey, remember, if anything happens to Seth, Mrs. Clearwater will murder me." Embry mentioned. "He better not run that car off the road."

I just smiled and shook my head. My typical over-protective boys. If I hadn't been driving, I would've given them both a smack to the back of the head by now. They needed it.

Bo came over and put his head in my lap, whining a bit. I smiled down at him.

"We're going home, Bo. How do you feel about that, boy? Huh?"

Bo's ears perked up. His tail thumped on the floor and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. He made a happy whining noise and nosed my arm. Excitement.

"Yeah, me too, boy." I said, patting his head with one hand. "We have a whole new chapter ahead of us, and I can't wait to see how this one turns out."

* * *

Me: You know, despite the fact that I know fics have to end some day, it makes me sad when they do...

Fang: Well, they don't have to end.

Me: They don't?

Fang: No, not if someone writes a sequel to them in the 'Saint's Sequels Contest'!

Me: 'Saint's Sequels Contest'?

Fang: Yes. All the information about the contest is both in a 'Saint's Sequels Contest' forurm and in the newest chapter of the Poetry Corner. Someone could easily join the contest and write a sequel to Double Date!

Me: This contest was a great idea! Who thought of it?

Fang: Uhhh...You.

Me: Oh, yeah.

So, if you're sad to see DD end, join my contest and write a sequel!

But, back on topic, I'd like to, once again, thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys make writing a blast. Thanks for sticking with me through the good, the bad, and the downright twisty and weird.

And, one last time on Double Date...

R&R?

Fang: ...You know, _you_ should really write a sequel to this...

Me: Did you really just suggest that.

Fang: -shrugs-

Me: Well, I have one in mind..._Maybe..._

Fang: Maybe?

Me: It has kinks to work out. It won't be around anytime soon, at least. But maybe.

Fang: Maybe...


	24. A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS OF DOUBLE DATE!

Sad to see it end?

Finding yourself with nothing to read?

Want in on a little Fembrisa action?

Well, too bad this is the end!

Fang: ...Or is it?

Me: It is. Double Date came to a close months ago. Our three protaganists have moved on to better things.

Now Fang, Risa, and Embry are a force to be reckoned with. A turbulent trio. A thunderous threesome. A thrilling, tantalizing, tenacious

**Triple Threat.**

The date may be over, but the rocky relationship has just begun.

If you will all please head for my homepage here on FF, you may find the sequel you've been waiting for...

-Saint and Fang


End file.
